Finding the World
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have reconciled. Now what lays ahead for them both? They both discover new things about themselves, about being a couple. Of course relationships are not without obstacles. Their journey will lead them to their mating and eventually building a family. Sequel to Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 1**

Rin woke up to the sun rising. It didn't help the fact that she went to bed late the night before.

Then she remembered. She felt the reason wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Her eyes shot open to see a shirt covered chest, rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru's still sleeping face. He looked so relaxed and so vulnerable. She would have loved to just stare at his face like this, but unfortunately the call of nature was starting to make itself known.

Rin very gently maneuvered herself out of Sesshomaru's arms and legs that entangled hers and made it to the bathroom without disturbing him.

While in the bathroom, Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that her complexion was more vibrant than the day before. She smiled at herself in the mirror and exited the bathroom.

Rin leaned against the doorframe and looked at…dare she say it…mate. They weren't official yet, they spent the night just holding one another, reconnecting what their souls almost lost.

She then moved back into the room and went to one of her suit cases and grabbed some clothes she decided to wear for the day. She turned when she noticed her camera sitting on the side table. She turned to Sesshomaru and then back to her camera. She smiled and took her camera out.

Very deviously, she took a couple shots of Sesshomaru sleeping. She smiled again and set her camera back down once she was done, grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom to take a shower.

While in the shower, Sesshomaru started to stir from his slumber. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to see a ceiling he didn't recognize. Then it came to him and he turned to look outside.

 _That's right. I'm in Paris. With…_

He turned to look at the other side of the bed, but to find that Rin was not there. Then he noticed that the shower was going. For a moment there, his body was ready to go into panic mode, but she was still here, so he calmed down.

Sesshomaru swung he legs off of the bed and stretched his worn out muscles. The past three days had worn him out, plus being in a different time zone didn't help either. It was currently ten o'clock in the morning.

Shaking himself, he got up and decided to order room service for them both. He knew he ate very rarely because he was a demon, but he thought Rin would appreciate it if there was food waiting for her when she got out of the shower, which now promptly was turned off.

Sesshomaru spoke quickly in French on the phone to order the food and once he was done he went to inspect his suit case. He was a little unsure what he would find packed in there and it looked like it was packed to the max.

Sesshomaru just shook his head over his irrational fear and went to his bag, grabbed it and heaved it onto the bed. He promptly opened it and started to take out items to assess what he had.

Two pairs of tennis shoes, the only ones he owned, five pairs of jeans, along with five pairs of polos and t-shirts, a sweater, and ten pairs of socks and boxers. Sesshomaru was impressed that his father and step-mother managed to find these many regular clothes among all of his suits.

Sesshomaru grabbed a polo, jeans and boxers just as the bathroom door opened to see Rin drying her hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw him awake and walked over to him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she said, now standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Rin," he said in return, grabbing the towel from her hands and dropped it on a bed post. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Rin then leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as her lips alone sent shivers up and down his spine.

 _knock, knock, knock_

They broke apart and Rin said, "Who is that?"

"Room service," Sesshomaru said simply and made his way to the door, but Rin stopped him.

"You're not dressed," she said simply and he let her get the door. He heard Rin talk in French just as fluently as he did and the door shut. He went out, still not dressed, and joined her where she had set the food. They both ate in silence, but it was comfortable for both.

Sesshomaru was the first to finish and he simply just watched her eat. Once Rin was finished, she looked up at him and stared back. After a moment she broke eye contact and asked, "What would you like to do today?"

Sesshomaru took a moment to think and then said, "I'd like to see your bridge."

Rin smiled as he got up and went to the bed and grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom and when she heard the click of the door and the shower turn on, she stacked their plates together so it was easier for the maids to clean up later.

She went to the bedroom and grabbed her tennis shoes and put them on. Then to kill a little bit of time, she refolded all of Sesshomaru's clothes and put them into the dresser that was in the room and put his now empty suitcase in the closet. The only thing she left out was his sweater, socks, and shoes.

Then she proceeded to do the same with hers, at least the ones she would need. She didn't think that they would stay in a hotel room for very long.

She heard the shower turn off in the bathroom as she put her suitcases in the closet. She closed the closet and grabbed her camera from the side table and put it back into its bag, smiling a little.

She turned around just as the door to the bathroom opened up to show Sesshomaru drying his hair with his towel.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw the room tidied up and the suitcases gone and put away. He also noticed a pair of socks, shoes and his sweater laying on a chair.

He quietly went to them and grabbed his socks and shoes, placing his used towel over the arm of the chair. He went to the bed next and sat down and put his socks and shoes on. All the while he felt Rin's eyes on him, waiting patiently for him to finish.

To be completely honest with himself he was afraid to break the silence. He had to think of something to say. Anything at all. The silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable. It was just not filled. Mostly because he didn't know what to say.

He turned to Rin once he finished tying his shoes he turned towards her and found her looking at him, a small, contented smile on her face, holding his sweater in her arms.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He simply nodded his head and stood up, walking towards her and took his sweater out of her arms and promptly put it on. She waited a moment and then turned around to head towards the door. Sesshomaru caught her hand in his before she could take two steps.

"Rin," he paused to wait for her to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, stepping towards him, closing the space between them.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Rin looked into his eyes and saw the answer. He didn't have to tell her. It was plain as day. She smiled in understanding.

Rin took his hand in hers and started to lead him out of the hotel room, grabbing his wallet, her purse and the room key and left.

They were now outside, staring at the slightly overcast sky.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"This way," she said, leading him by the hand, turning to their left and walked in companionable silence. Sesshomaru looked around at the buildings. The architecture was exquisite.

They came to the corner and turned right. He could already see the river. It did not take them long and were crossing Quai Voltaire, and taking a left. Sesshomaru followed, all the while looking at the scenery.

The river itself, well looked like a river. Of course Sesshomaru knew it had significance to Rin so he didn't say anything. Until they hit the bridge. As they turned the corner, he looked up to see two statues at the head. Statues of women, the nipples prominent.

 _Whoever sculpted those were really perverted,_ Sesshomaru thought, but looking at the detail, they were really exquisite works of art. He felt Rin stop beside him and moved them to the edge of the bridge.

"So this is it," she said, gesturing to the bridge, "Pont du Carrousel."

Sesshomaru turned so he was facing the flow of traffic. He turned to his right and looked down and saw archways to a very long building that didn't seem to end. Then he turned back to Rin, who was looking expectantly at him.

He nodded his head and leaned against the side of the bridge, slowly rubbing his thumb on the outer part of her hand. Rin didn't expect as much from him, but sidled up close to his side, noticing how just the stroke of just one of his fingers was sending tiny shivers down her spine.

Sesshomaru naturally accommodated her, putting his other hand resting on her waist. He put his nose into her hair, taking a deep breathe in, letting her scent envelope him. He was, what was the word…nirvana.

They both stayed like that, not a care in the world and ignoring anyone that passed by, all of them looking shyly away from the couple. They weren't even kissing, but it was the fact that they were so contented to be in each other's arms, it was only respectful not to disturb their moment.

Sesshomaru finally decided to break the silence between them. He was afraid that he might give the wrong impression that he wasn't interested in what she had to show him in this city that she loved so much.

"So…why this bridge?" he asked, parting slightly to look down into her face. She took on a thoughtful look.

"I'm not entirely sure," she started, looking at his chest, "Maybe it's the fact that it takes me to one of my favorite places or if you look over there," she pointed down the river, where Sesshomaru saw two towers, "those are the bell towers of Notre Dame. Every hour on the hour the bells ring which should go off," she looked at her watch, "in five, four, three, two, one."

It was distant, but he heard them just the same with his demonic hearing. The bells were resonant. Twelve rings representing that it was noon.

"I would sometimes stay here for hours just to hear them go off and when I knew it was late, I would stay for one more hour to hear them again. It's a beautiful sound, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru quietly said, "What is the other place?"

Rin then turned and pointed to the archways on the other side of the river.

"Through the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel and to your right is the Louvre," she said turning back to him.

"And the bridge itself?"

"Let's see," she said, taking on another thoughtful look, "construction started in 1831 and it was inaugurated in 1834. Named by King Louis-Philippe at the time. The statues were made by Louis Petitot. They represent _Industry, Abundance, the City of Paris,_ and _The Seine,_ " she continued to explain. She gave him every full blown out history significant detail of just one bridge and what he heard there were thirty-seven total in this city alone.

He listened patiently, just letting her talk her heart out, until she had nothing more to say, leaving them once again in companionable silence. They both looked over the railing and just listened. Sesshomaru eventually closed his eyes and let the flow of the river calm him.

"What is the river saying to you?" Rin asked quietly.

"I thought you said that is between you and the river," Sesshomaru said just as quietly.

Rin smiled, "Yes I did."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to her.

"If you really want to know," he said, turning her head, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was such a soft kiss, once Sesshomaru parted from her, it left her wanting more. She turned her body and recaptured his lips.

Sesshomaru received her enthusiasm and returned it, making people passing by, once again, avert their eyes, but one set slowed and stopped.

"Rin?"

Rin's eyes shot open and parted from Sesshomaru and looked at the person in question.

"Sango?"

"W-what are you doing here? I thought…? And who…?" Sango said, walking up to them, a bag in her hands.

"Well plans sometimes change and I would like you to meet Sesshomaru," Rin said, gesturing to Sesshomaru.

"Um, pleased to meet you," Sango said, looking inquisitively at him, obviously confused at this new development.

"Like wise," Sesshomaru said, wondering who the woman was.

Sango then turned back to Rin who had a slightly sheepish look and a blush on her face.

"Rin you have some explaining to do," Sango said, hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"Um, to be honest, it could take a whole day to explain…so um, could I talk to you later…maybe…?" Rin started to dwindle at the last part the harder Sango's stare got. Sesshomaru noticed and it was time to step in.

"You are expecting?" he simply asked.

Sango turned her once hard stare to a surprised one on Sesshomaru. She looked down at her barely visible baby bump.

"Um, yes, in fact I am. In fact, I was just coming back from a doctor's visit and had an ultrasound" Sango now smiling from ear to ear and digging inside her purse.

She pulled out the sonogram and handed it to Rin. Rin looked at it and stared.

"Am I looking at what I'm looking at. Are you…?" she said, looking up at Sango's beaming face.

"Yes! Twins! My first pregnancy and it's twins!" Sango squealed. Sesshomaru slightly flinched at her exuberance. Rin handed back the sonogram and Sango looked at it fondly.

"Well, congratulations. How is Miroku handling this? Speaking of Miroku, where is he?" Rin commented and asked, looking around for the once lecherous man.

"Oh, he found a shop and told me to go on ahead while he looked around. I think he needs some mental prep time now that we know that we are having twins, so…" Sango explained looking back the way she came.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to the idea," Rin reassured. Sango just sighed and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So, let me guess, your last name is Larrabee?"

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru answered promptly.

"How is your brother Inuyasha? I heard he was engaged to be married?" Sango quickly flashed her eyes to Rin and then back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru noticed, but didn't let it faze him and it appeared it didn't faze Rin either.

"He is doing well. Last I heard he and his intended decided to elope because she is expecting," Sesshomaru said, now receiving wide eyes from both women.

"Kagome is expecting?" Rin asked. _Geesh Inuyasha works quick._

"Yes, but it is only natural. Kagome is Inuyasha's mate," Sesshomaru turned to Rin when he said this, noticing it take on an 'oh' look and then it changed back to her confused look.

"I will explain more later," he said, saying this into her ear, so Sango didn't hear.

"Okay, so I'm guessing it never would have worked between…"

Rin just shook her head no, a smile dawning her face, "Like I said, I'll explain later. It's more complicated than that."

"Oh," Sango said then looked down at her watch, "Oh I didn't realize so much time has passed! I have to go. It was nice to see you again Rin and it was nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Rin call me when you get the chance," Sango said in quick succession, turned and left.

"Well, you have met one of my other best friends," Rin said, scratching the back of her head. Sesshomaru just simply looked at her slight embarrassment, then watched her look at her watch.

"Oh Sango was right, time sure has flown. It's already three o'clock," she looked up at him, "Ready to go?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and took her hand and they walked off the bridge, but once they crossed Quai Voltaire, Rin stopped. Sesshomaru turned and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Do you need anything at the store?" Rin questioned, now remembering that it's almost that time of the month.

"I could use a few things," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Okay, this way then," she said turning around, Sesshomaru following behind. It was some distance away, but they made it to a convenience store.

They never left each other's side, even when Rin went to the aisle with all the feminine products. They paid for their purchases, well Sesshomaru did, and they left to walk back to the hotel.

Once they made it back to their room and closed the door, the overcast clouds that were lingering all day, let loose. It started to rain.

"I am really glad we didn't get caught in that," Rin commented, with Sesshomaru silently both took off their shoes and took care of the stuff they bought, mostly bathroom commodities.

Sesshomaru kept close to Rin at all times. He watched her put her feminine products away, while he did his own. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he was practically hovering with every move that she made. She left the bathroom and went to the closet and grabbed a bag and started to rummage through it, taking out a cord and eventually a laptop, well cushioned between clothes she didn't feel the need to unpack.

Sesshomaru watched her set her laptop on the coffee table. In front of that was the T.V. In the corner was an oak wood desk. The hotel room was exquisitely furnished, nothing like you would find in America. He sat down next to her as she plugged and turned on her computer.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin turned to him at the question and looked at him for a moment. Then she turned her head downwards, a slight blush appearing slightly on her face. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to answer his question.

"Well I was wondering…to be honest it seems to be really early…in our relationship to be asking this, but…do you want to start looking for…an apartment?" she finally asked, now wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru thought is quite endearing that she thought to ask him. True it was early in their relationship, but living in a hotel just would not do.

"Of course Rin," Sesshomaru said in affirm, while taking her hands gently in his and with his right hand lifted her head and smoothed out her bottom lip.

"Thank you," she said quietly, then she turned back to her computer, still holding his hand, and quickly typed her password one-handed. The first thing that popped up was a window with nearby wifi connections. Rin clicked the only one that didn't require a password and that was a guarantee that internet was going to be slow.

Sesshomaru watched her the whole time and then he realized something. He didn't know next to anything about her. Sure he knew that she loved Paris, she was into poetry, she loved photography, intending to pursue a career in it, but other than those things, he knew next to nothing about her. So he decided to question her.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"W-what?" Rin was bewildered by the sudden question and looked at him. He looked serious and also looked like he was not going to ask again, already waiting for her answer. Rin turned back to the computer, waiting for the internet to load.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it really depends on my mood. Blue has been a dominant color for me, but I would have to say right now, it would be amber," she said looking at him, his eyes were the dominant feature in her vision.

Sesshomaru was humbled by this revelation.

"Now what is your favorite color?" Rin asked, turning the question back at him.

"Well…" Sesshomaru paused. He wasn't sure of the answer and it was such a simple question too. Rin started to type something in the search engine, waiting patiently.

"I would have to say…white would be my main color. Sometimes it may shift to either purple or blue and even brown," he answered.

Rin considered his answer for a moment and then Sesshomaru asked another question.

"Favorite music?"

"Again that depends on my mood. Today it would have to be the classics of the 40s and 50s. Tomorrow it could be country music. How about you?" Rin answered.

"Jazz," was all he answered with. "Favorite movie?"

"Oooo, that is a tough one. I think at this moment in time and this is going to sound a little cliche, _An American in Paris_ ," she said smiling.

"I believe I have not seen that one. When was it made?" Sesshomaru questioned, not being able to remember the movie mentioned.

"Well it was made in 1951, starring Gene Kelly and Leslie Coran. It's a musical and one of Gene Kelly's best, besides _Singing in the Rain_ which he made a year later," Rin explained.

"Oh, now I remember. Yes I have to agree with you on that one," Sesshomaru commented. Rin smiled during the pause in the questioning to go back to her computer to see the web page up. She went to the part that said **APARTMENTS** and clicked it.

There was a long list.

They both scanned through and started looking a two bedrooms. There wasn't much to look at. They were tiny and tiny.

Rin shook her head, not liking what she saw. Sesshomaru didn't like the selection either. He would really like to try and find a penthouse or something similar.

"Maybe we should go to a realty place and see if they can help," Rin suggested, shutting the laptop and leaning back on the couch. Sesshomaru leaned back with her, draping his arm behind her head.

It was silent for a moment, until Rin got the urge to ask the one question that has been bothering her since the night before.

"Sesshomaru?" He grunted for her to continue.

"When did you know?" she asked, turning her head so she could look at him. He stared intently at her for a while.

"I have known since I was ten years old," he answered, letting Rin absorb the answer.

"You were ten? I was a baby when you were ten. Is it even possible to know that young? I thought you had to hit puberty for that realization to hit," Rin said, trying to rationalize what he said. It was slightly baffling.

"It is unconventional to know so young, but I knew you were mine. I felt the bond between us when you were still in your mothers womb," Sesshomaru explained, looking away.

"That must have been strange for my mother," Rin commented, still baffled.

"It was indeed."

Then another question came to Rin's mind.

"If you knew, why didn't you…you know, make contact," Rin whispered, wondering why it took him so long.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"To be completely honest with myself and to you, I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Rin questioned.

"You must understand. I was ten. I had yet to know anything about mates, let alone the 'birds and the bees'. When you were born, I took one look at you. Your mother offered to let me hold you. I panicked and took off. I kept my distance ever since, even when my father finally explained everything to me," Sesshomaru explained, still looking away, ashamed of himself.

"That's why you didn't touch me when I came in from that storm," Rin commented, thinking over what he just said.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head yes.

"You know I was hoping that you would make contact," Rin said, making Sesshomaru turn his head and quirking his eyebrow.

"It was just instinct back then, but whenever you were near, I felt a slight pull toward you. I knew since you were a demon, you needed to make the first move. It would be your way of establishing dominance. So I waited. When you took over the company, that sensation quite nearly disappeared," Rin confessed.

"About that same time, that is when I started to look towards Inuyasha, but still in the back of my mind, I knew I belonged to one person in the world and that was you," she continued.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman beside him. He was so ashamed of himself. He made her wait and then when he did make contact, he rejected her in the worst possible manner when she confessed her love for him. He still thought that he didn't deserve this beautiful, independent, successful, outspoken, patient, kind, loving woman. She was also forgiving.

He didn't deserve her, yet she took him back.

"Rin I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, nor did he see her move, she moved so quickly. She crashed her lips onto his. His body shuddered.

Just as quickly as she started to kiss, he started to return it. It was very heated and he smelled her arousal spike. He nipped her bottom lip making her gasp. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her moan.

It was then that he started to push her down and to tuck her underneath of him. She wound her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair, effectively scratching his scalp. Sesshomaru groaned and effectively grinding into her in response.

Rin gasped out loud, never having felt such a sensation before and returned the favor. It was such a natural reaction, it made her go still.

Sesshomaru moved from her mouth to look at her for a moment. Rin noticed a red tint coming into his eyes. Rin realized in that moment, that if they didn't stop, they would be doing something Rin wasn't particularly ready for.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not ready," she said quietly and that is all that it took for Sesshomaru to realize what position they were in. The red tint went away and he moved backwards, stood up and left the room, leaving Rin confused on the couch.

She slowly sat up and waited for his return. During that time, her stomach growled. She sighed and took up the hotel phone and called in room service.

Sesshomaru walked back in a few moments after she hung up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect…that to be…," Rin tried to explain. Sesshomaru walked over to her and took his spot next to her again.

"Neither did I. I hadn't expected to lose control like that," Sesshomaru said. "I am going to tell you now Rin. I will not do anything you don't want me to, but the day that we officially mate will be a day of my choosing. I also have to get approval and let the demon council know of that date."

Rin nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

 _knock, knock, knock_

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin stood up to get the door.

"Room service," Rin answered and opened the door to usher in the woman that pushed in the cart with two trays of food. Rin politely thanked her in French, tipped her, and closed the door once she left.

"I ordered some roast beef sandwiches. Nothing major," Rin said, placing the trays on the table. Sesshomaru came and joined her. Their small meal was a silent one. Slightly awkward, but not overly so.

After they finished, they both looked out the window. It was still harshly raining and didn't look like it would let up. Unconsciously Sesshomaru took ahold of Rin's hand, and Rin returned it. It was slowly getting dark.

Rin sighed, getting Sesshomaru's attention. His eyes were starting to droop.

"Let's go to bed," Rin quietly said, standing up, Sesshomaru following suit. While Rin went to the bathroom to change, Sesshomaru undressed in the bedroom.

Once Rin was done she stepped out of the bathroom in sweat bottoms and and overlarge t-shirt. She looked at Sesshomaru already laying on the bed in a t-shirt and his boxers. He had his arm draped around to support his head to prop it up. His other arm draped across his stomach. His legs were crossed.

His relaxed position wasn't what caught Rin's eyes though. It was the tattoo he had on the arm that was propped up. Rin walked up to him to take a closer look.

The tattoo was no bigger than her hand and was placed close to his armpit. It was black and tribal, the only color was the eyes; red. It was some sort of animal, but Rin couldn't tell. She went to touch it in wonder, but Sesshomaru's voice halted her.

"It's a dog demon in it's true form," he said, opening his eyes to look at her.

"When did you get it?" Rin said, now understanding the shape of the animal. She had seen pictures, but never really seen it in real life.

"I got it…," Sesshomaru sat up and put her in between his legs, "when I graduated from college. Mind you it took some coaxing from Koga and four shots of whiskey to get me to do it."

Rin giggled and tried her hardest to imagine it, but it was not possible.

"Here let me see it again," Rin said lifting his arm. The detail was very good. She expected even in his drunken state at the time would have had no less than perfection when depicting a dog demon in it's true form. She set his arm down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his way into the crook of her neck and then very fluidly leaned back and flipped them so that they were laying side by side.

Rin giggled as they landed, his hot breath on her neck lolling her eyelids closed.

"Sesshomaru?"

He grunted. He was already half asleep.

"Would it be possible one day you would be able to show me?" Rin asked and then she yawned.

"One day maybe," Sesshomaru said. He knew what she was asking for. Sesshomaru's true form. Doing this would strengthen their bond even more.

"Mmm, thank you," Rin said, relaxing fully into his embrace and finally falling asleep.

Sesshomaru followed soon after, letting her scent enter his nose, relaxing into slumber.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Well there you have it. My first chapter to** _ **Finding the World.**_ **I hoped you liked it. I tried to be as accurate on where their location was. I referred to a map of Paris and I had help from Wikipedia.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible but until then, READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 2**

 _flashback…_

 _Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, studying. He was only nine years of age, but he already felt the need to devote every minute of his time to his school work._

 _knock, knock, knock_

 _"Enter," he said, not even bothering to look at the person. By the scent, it was one of the servant women. Her husband was the chauffeur if he remembered correctly._

 _He let her do her work and surprisingly she was very silent, even with his demonic hearing._

 _Sesshomaru lifted his head as she left the room._ What is that smell?

 _He tried hard to identify it, but he could not place it._ The scent was coming from that woman.

 _He thought about it a bit more, then shook his head and went back to his studies._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _"Sesshomaru!"_

Oh no, Inuyasha. _He was such an annoying pest._

 _Two years after his mother's death, his father found his true mate in a human woman, Izayoi. Bumped into her on the street and not a month later Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha._

 _Sesshomaru just continued in his studies as his brother burst into his room without knocking._

 _"Get out Inuyasha," he said grumpily._

 _"No! Play!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice, making Sesshomaru flinch._

 _"Fine. Hide and seek?" Sesshomaru relented, but he didn't intend on finding the little brat._

 _"Yay! You count!" Inuyasha once again yelled and fled the room. Sesshomaru slowly counted to one hundred, but then turned back around in his chair and started to read his book again._

 _An hour later the servant woman, with the now strange scent knocked on his door._

 _"Dinner is ready, young master," she said and left the room._

 _Sesshomaru stood up and left the room himself, on his way finding Inuyasha. He knew he would get a scolding if he didn't attempt to be hospitable with his younger half sibling._

 _Once at the dinner table, Sesshomaru sat down on his father's left. Across from his was Izayoi trying to corral Inuyasha in his booster._

 _"So Sesshomaru, your tenth birthday is next month. Is there anything in particular you would like to do?" Izayoi asked during the meal._

 _Sesshomaru looked up at her from his plate and then looked out the window that was behind his father, as if in deep thought._

 _"I am not sure. I will let you know later," Sesshomaru said, being slightly evasive._

 _"Father?"_

 _"Yes Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho looking up from his finished meal._

 _"May I speak to you alone for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked, already getting up from the table._

 _"Of course, son," InuTaisho said, getting up too. He quickly gave Izayoi a peck on the lips and ruffled Inuyasha's hair, following his oldest to his study._

 _Sesshomaru opened the door, his father closing it. Sesshomaru made his way to the couch, his father taking his place next to him._

 _"What is it Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked, looking inquisitively at his son._

 _"It is a scent I have been smelling lately. It is coming from the servant woman who comes and cleans my room," Sesshomaru explained._

 _"Oh, Suzy. Thomas' wife. Yes we found out recently that she is expecting. You are probably smelling the pheromones coming off of her," InuTaisho reasoned._

 _"Does it always smell that strongly?" Sesshomaru asked, letting a confused look come on InuTaisho's face._

 _"I didn't think it was that strong," InuTaisho said. There was a moment of silence and then Sesshomaru stood up._

 _"Thank you for that insight father," he said leaving his father's study._

 _InuTaisho looked thoughtfully after his oldest. He just shook his head._ Maybe Sesshomaru has more heightened senses than I do.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _It was a month later and Sesshomaru's tenth birthday. As usual he was in his room, but instead of his desk, he opted for his bed, reading a book._

 _knock, knock, knock_

 _"Enter," Sesshomaru said and his maid, Suzy came into the room. Her scent was becoming more potent as the days went by. He wondered why his father wasn't smelling it._

 _He looked up and watched as she worked, without her taking notice. She moved quickly about the room and on steady feet._

 _Then she started to slow down and hold her stomach. Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow up and in the next moment he saw the women run past his bed and into his bathroom._

 _He had to plug his ears from all the retching the woman was doing._ Human women, _he thought._

 _He cautiously uncovered his ears and now heard furious scrubbing and splashing of water. Then she came back out, still holding her stomach and bowed to him._

 _"My deepest apologies young master," she said and was about to turn and leave the room, but she stopped and turned back._

 _"Um happy birthday. Me and my husband got you a little something. It's not much, but we wanted to wish you a good day, young sir," Suzy said, dipping her hand into her apron and placed a wrapped gift on the edge of his bed._

 _He tilted his head to the side and then turned his eyes up at her._

 _She was smiling expectantly._

 _"Thank you," he said quietly, looking back down to his book, intending on finishing it._

 _He heard her leave the room on quiet feet. Once he knew she was gone, he picked up the little package. It was wrapped in brown paper and had yarn tied around to make a bow._

 _He slowly untied it and unwrapped it revealing…a watch. It was a stop watch. Nothing fancy. He liked it. It was not like the other watches he has gotten in the past. This…this was normal looking. It didn't speak rich._

 _Sesshomaru immediately put it on, made sure the time was right and went back to his reading. Now he needed his alone time, because Izayoi went a little overboard with the planning of his birthday party._

 _He sighed and shook his head._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _Time had passed by and it was now in December. The family was spending their Christmas in Tuscany._

 _It was snowing outside now and Sesshomaru was looking dispassionately outside. There was a party going on downstairs. He was allowed to go of course, but he could only stand all the commotion for an hour._

 _Now he was back in his room, staring out the window finding himself bored out of his mind. Inuyasha was sent to bed a while ago, but Sesshomaru didn't want to go to bed at the moment. It felt like he was missing something really important._

 _Maybe it was the fact that his maid had to stay home, she was very close to her due date. Another fact was that as her pregnancy progressed, so did his need be close. Her belly had its own gravitational pull for him, but he fought it. It made him unsettled with this new feeling._

 _Sesshomaru sighed and turned from his window and laid down on his bed. Sooner than he thought he had fallen asleep._

 _When morning came he found himself in pajamas and covered in his blankets._

 _knock, knock, knock_

 _The door opened before he could answer._

 _"Hey, good morning and Merry Christmas," his father said coming around the bed and sitting on the edge._

 _"Good morning father," Sesshomaru said, still drowsy._

 _"Well time to get up. We'll have breakfast first and then we'll open presents, okay," InuTaisho said, getting back up._

 _"Okay," Sesshomaru yawned the word. InuTaisho chuckled as he left the room and shut the door._

 _Sesshomaru stayed in bed for a moment until his stomach let him know that it needed food. He got out of bed and left his room to head to the dining room where he found everyone else sitting. Inuyasha was already making a ruckus._

 _"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru," Izayoi said cheerily, smiling in greeting._

 _"Merry Christmas," Sesshomaru said taking his spot beside his father._

 _Breakfast was served and it was eaten with gusto so very little conversation was made. Inuyasha was done first._

 _"Present time!" he yelled, jumping in his seat._

 _"Okay, okay Inuyasha please calm down," Izayoi tried to keep her son contained. Sesshomaru just calmly stood up and went to the living room. Inuyasha watched his older brother walk with a straight back and he tried to imitate him. For a three year old he did pretty well, but soon got bored with it._

 _He ran the rest of the way with his mother and father following, watching Inuyasha with amusement._

 _Sesshomaru waited patiently, sitting on the couch until he heard the phone ring. He watched as his father went and picked it up._

 _"Hello," he said into it. He listened._

 _"Oh its no problem Thomas," he said and then a smile spread across his face._

 _"Oh really. How is Suzy doing? Mmhm. Well congratulations and have a Merry Christmas. Yes and let Suzy know she has six weeks off. Yes, see you in a couple of weeks. Bye," InuTaisho set the phone back down, but turned around and found Sesshomaru standing right behind him._

 _"Father what happened?" Sesshomaru asked, a little on edge, not entirely sure why though._

 _"Oh Thomas and Suzy had their baby this morning. They named her Rin," InuTaisho replied, slightly unnerved by the intense stare Sesshomaru was giving him._

 _"Oh what a wonderful Christmas gift. I'm glad Suzy is doing well," Izayoi said, listening from across the room, "Well let's open our own presents, shall we?"_

 _"Yes, sounds good," InuTaisho said, leading Sesshomaru back to the couch._

 _Sesshomaru at the moment though, was in a slight daze._ She had the baby, _was his only thought as he was given his first present from Izayoi._

 _He checked the tag. It was from Thomas and Suzy. He unwrapped it to reveal a Rubix cube. He let a small smile cross his face._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _It was a couple weeks later that they came home. Sesshomaru found himself wandering around the house, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind._

 _He gave up, put on his coat, hat, and gloves and went outside and headed to the garage._

 _There were lights on inside as Sesshomaru cautiously moved up the stairs. He went to the window with the light and looked inside. He saw Suzy in a rocking chair, holding her baby._

 _She turned her head and he ducked out of view. A moment later she opened the door._

 _"Hello young sir. Would you like to come in?" Suzy asked, knowing full well why he came._

 _Sesshomaru cautiously made his way into the room, the smell that had been haunting him while Suzy was pregnant, was everywhere in this room._

 _Suzy walked around him and went to the bassinet and sat down in the rocking chair beside it. She looked to Sesshomaru who was still by the door and waved her hand for him to come over._

 _He moved slowly until he made it to the edge of the bassinet and looked at the infant laying in it._

 _Sesshomaru was in awe. The little baby girl was very pretty and she was only two weeks old. She had a full head of brown, curly hair. She wore a blue nightgown, a blanket draped over her and she was asleep._

 _Suzy watched him as he looked upon her daughter and saw a deep emotion emanating from his eyes. He had given her this same look while she was pregnant, now she understood the reason. It was because of her unborn daughter._

 _She smiled at the realization of the fact that at the mere age of ten years old, Sesshomaru had found his mate in her daughter. After a moment of thinking, the thought also scared her, but she decided to test him._

 _"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. She knew that one touch from him would set off a chain of events that nobody would be able to stop._

 _Sesshomaru broke his eyes away from the infant as Suzy stood up and very gently picked up her child._

 _Sesshomaru stepped back to give her room and watched in wonder as the child squirmed in her mothers arms for a moment and then settled down as Suzy rocked back and forth in the rocking chair._

 _He stepped closer, his instinct telling him to touch her and he had no idea why._

 _Then he felt as if he woke up from a daze._

 _Why was he here?_

 _Because of a baby girl and a human baby girl at that?_

 _He was confused and he hated the fact that something that was happening to him that he could not control and that made him afraid._

 _It was all because of this little, baby girl._

 _He looked to Suzy, shook his head in a jerky way, and fled._

 _He used his demonic speed, making his way to his father's study and pounded on the door._

 _"Sesshomaru! What-?" InuTaisho yelled, jerking open the door, only to look at a very disheveled ten year old._

 _"Sesshomaru what is wrong?" he asked._

 _"Father…I-I…don't know," Sesshomaru finally answered, looking down almost shamefully._

 _"Come inside. I will tell you my theories," InuTaisho said ushering his oldest into his study._

 _It took some explaining, but now Sesshomaru understood. He asked very politely for Suzy to be given a different assignment. The baby Rin's scent would be on her._

 _He wanted to steer clear of anything that would cause him to lose control._

 _InuTaisho understood and let Sesshomaru leave. Then he summoned both Thomas and Suzy to his study the next day and told them both the situation._

 _Suzy wasn't surprised and she understood, but Thomas was a little less understanding. It took a little coaxing, but Thomas calmed down and understood that both Sesshomaru and Rin were too young to understand any of it. Especially Rin since she was only two weeks old._

 _They would all wait and see what would happen._

 _Maybe in the future with maturity and time Sesshomaru would make the move to establish the bond._

 _Maybe with time…_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Well I wanted to do a flashback and here it is in the second chapter.**

 **Next chapter I will move on in the present and get that apartment Sesshomaru and Rin need.**

 **You know the drill! READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 3**

It was two days later and Sesshomaru and Rin were headed to see a realtor to help them find an apartment.

They walked holding hands, walking at a steady pace. During the past day they both decided to stay inside. The rain hadn't let up, so to occupy themselves, Sesshomaru kept up his questioning. He found out her favorite foods, favorite books, she love to swim as a form of exercise, and she even broached to him about her idea of opening her own studio.

He encouraged her dream and he promised he would help her find a place when she was ready.

They finally made it to the place. It had pieces of paper lining half of the front window, advertising places for sale.

Sesshomaru opened the door for her to enter first and he followed.

"Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider? (Hello. How may I help you?)" the receptionist asked at the front counter.

"Bonjour. Nous recherchons pour un appartement et en espérant que vous pourriez nous aider. (Hello. We are looking for an apartment and hoping you could help us.)" Rin said, with a smile on her face.

"Permettez-moi de voir si l'un de nos agents immobiliers best pour vous aider. Si vous pouviez avoir un siege, ca va entre juste un moment. (Let me see if one of our realtors is in to help you. If you could have a seat, it'll be just a moment.)" the receptionist said, gesturing to the seats for them to sit.

"Merci (Thank you)," Rin said as both she and Sesshomaru took the seats. Rin's eyes wandered over to the window covered in paper. She stood up and looked at the houses that were currently on the market. The most new on top, the oldest on the bottom.

Rin wandered her eyes directly to the bottom and found a house that had caught her eyes before. It was a charming little house, built in nineteen hundred. It had charm and everything she liked in a house, but that was not on the agenda right now.

Sesshomaru noticed her eyes stop on that particular house. He took a mental note to look into it later.

A man approached them then.

"Hello my name is Serge. I am here to help you find an apartment yes?" he said shaking their hands.

"My Sesshomaru Larrabee and this is my mate Rin Fairchild and yes we are," he said taking back his hand quickly. The man's hands were clammy.

"Oh Larrabee. So I suppose you will be looking for nothing for the best," he said, suddenly sounding really giddy. _Rich man, rich man,_ were the only two words running through his mind at the moment.

"Yes, but it will be only temporary living," he said at the man led them to a desk and had them sit down.

"Oh, temporary, so in the near future you will probably be finding a house while you live in the apartment?" Serge looking questionably at both.

"At the moment," was all Sesshomaru said, looking stoic at usual. Rin just sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"Okay, so how…big of an apartment?" he asked then, going to his computer.

"We were thinking no bigger than a two bedroom, possibly close to the Seine if possible," Sesshomaru said, suppling the information both he and Rin had decided upon the day before.

"Okay…mmm," Serge said as he typed away at his computer.

"Okay, here are a few," he turned his computer so they could see, "here is one in the near Auteuil. There is also this one in the Latin Quarter. This one only allows up to a one year rental. Here I'll just let look through that, while I excuse myself for a moment," with that Serge stood up and left them.

"So what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked, looking through the list. It was more thorough than what they were doing.

"Well like you said, it will only be temporary, um…I like this one here," Rin said clicking an apartment. It happened to be the one in the Latin Quarter.

It was a nice size.

"Well it won't hurt to look at it," Sesshomaru said, "and this one. This one is bigger and it's near Notre Dame."

"Yes, I like that one too," Rin said looking at the pictures.

"So, have you found something?" Serge asked as he came back.

"Actually we have. We'd like to go see that one," Rin pointed, not even considering the other one in the Latin Quarter.

"That is a great choice and has great location. Would you like to see this today?" Serge asked, taking note of the address.

"Yes, please," Rin said, already she wanted out of that hotel room.

"Okay if you would follow me," Serge stood up, "And I am guessing you will need a ride?"

"Yes," Rin said. They were also thinking of looking for a vehicle. Rin suggested that they should have his father send over his BMW, but Sesshomaru said that would take too long in the long run. They would need a vehicle very soon.

"If you would follow me then," Serge led them out of the door and led them to his car. Thank goodness it was a good size, because Sesshomaru would have been really irritable with the cramped spaces.

They got in the car and Serge took off to their location. It didn't take him long and soon they were out of the car, walking in the building. Serge talked with the landlord for a moment and soon they were up to the second floor where the apartment was located.

Once Rin stepped in, she fell in love. Sesshomaru was impressed too. It had a modern feel, but also had a classic look to it.

It take them that long after they had looked at everything.

"We'll take it," Sesshomaru said, making Serge startle just a little bit.

"O-okay, I'll go let the landlord know," he said walking out. Once they were alone Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at more?" Rin said, a teasing look to her eyes.

"Like I said Rin, this is only temporary," Sesshomaru said, taking her by the waist and bringing her in close. Rin giggled, his hands slightly tickling her sides.

Serge came back with the landlord who had all the paperwork. Sesshomaru handled everything, while Rin wandered to the windows. It was really bright out.

"Rin," she looked behind her, already seeing Serge and the landlord heading out. He tossed her some keys which she caught. She smiled, taking in the reality that this place, though temporarily was theirs.

"Ready to get out stuff from the hotel?" he asked. She nodded her head, taking his hand and they left their apartment, locked the door and left the building.

Sesshomaru hailed a taxi so they could get to the hotel faster.

Next thing that they knew, they were packing what belongings they had back into their suitcases and leaving the hotel, paying for their stay.

They were back to their apartment in record time.

They took one look around again, dropped their bags in a corner.

Rin grabbed her camera and her tripod and set her camera up in front of the fireplace.

"Sesshomaru, could you step right there," Rin pointed.

"Why?" he asked, already stepping in the spot Rin had pointed to.

"So I can angle the camera correctly and because I plan on documenting every single moment we have and this one is a moment," Rin said, "now stay there."

Rin clicked a button on her camera, making the light in front start to blink.

She left the camera to stand next to him. Sesshomaru indulged her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Two more blinks and the camera flashed. Rin looked up at him then and he looked back. The camera flashed again. He leaned down and kissed her. The camera flashed two more times while they indulged themselves.

It was a pivotal moment. The next step.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Well here is another one. They now have an apartment. click-click.**

 **Now I want more reviews. Reviews = motivation for me just so you know. It could be just one word, that's all I ask.**

 **Until next time, READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 4**

It had been a month now. They had lived together for a month. Over the course of that month they gradually made the apartment their own.

Furniture, accessories, sheets, curtains, dishes, everything that they needed or didn't have, they got.

Also during that time, Sesshomaru decided to get a haircut. Nothing major, but he felt there needed to be a change. So he cut his hair to his mid back.

When it was first cut, he wouldn't stop swishing it. Rin would giggle every time he would do that. He started to get used to it and then he stopped swishing it, embarrassed that Rin caught him every time.

They still shared a bedroom, but they both learned to accommodate the other's privacy. They had yet to step over that boundary.

Both were now on their phones, contacting different people. Rin was calling her father, Sesshomaru was trying to get in contact with the demon council that was situated here in Paris.

Rin waited for the other end to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey daddy. How are you?"

" _Oh Rin! It's so good to hear from you. I've been doing well. How are things over there? How is Sesshomaru adapting?"_

"Oh I've been doing well. We got an apartment about a month ago. Sesshomaru is…well I think…he's loving the city. I've showed him basically everything. Right now though he's trying to set up an appointment to see the demon council here."

 _"Oh really. That's good to hear. When is the big day, do you think?"_

"Oh I have no clue. Sesshomaru is keeping that hush, hush at the moment. He'll tell me after the meeting or so he says."

Then Rin sneezed.

 _"Rin are you okay? You sound congested. You are not getting sick are you?"_

"I am feeling a little stuffed up, but for some reason this has become an annual thing for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I"ll make sure to make some tea for myself. Okay?"

 _"Okay and don't forget to take a nice hot shower too. Start to get that gunk out of there before it becomes something worse. Look I have to go. I love you sweetie."_

"I love you too. I'll call again soon."

 _"Okay, bye Rin."_

"Bye," and Rin hung up the phone in time for her to sneeze again. She stood up and went to the kitchen and placed the tea kettle on the stove to heat up some water.

She heard footsteps come to the kitchen and she set out two mugs and grabbed some teabags.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, watching her move about the kitchen. He had found out over the month that they had been together, that Rin was a phenomenal cook. She admitted that her first degree that she had earned was culinary arts. After two years in the work force, she decided it wasn't for her anymore, but she was glad for the experience.

Right now though, she looked drowsy, worn out, her nose was red from all the wiping of tissues, and her eyes were watery.

He knew humans had weaker immune systems than demons, but right now he didn't think how much he hated to see his Rin sick.

"So any news?" Rin asked through a stuffy nose.

There was a moment of silence.

"Two days from now, ten o'clock in the morning," he said taking his cup once she poured the hot water.

"Really? Are you sure of the date you've chosen?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin and no I'm not going to tell you till after this meeting," Sesshomaru said.

Rin pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.

Sesshomaru would have probably went and grabbed it with his teeth if she wasn't so sick. Her lips were so tempting, but he stamped down the feeling.

"Well bummer. Until then, after I'm done with this cup of tea, I am going to take a hot shower and then climb into bed, because this cold is getting ridiculous," Rin said, taking a sip. Then she had to set down the cup to sneeze once again.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, setting his own cup down and gave her a hug once she turned back around.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. You don't need to see me like this. I'm absolutely disgusting," Rin exclaimed, pushing away from him slightly, wiping her nose.

"Rin, just because you are sick doesn't mean I need to abandon you in your time of need. I will take care of you. That is what mates do," Sesshomaru said, bringing her back in for a hug.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru held her a moment more then parted with her.

"Now go take that shower and get into bed," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rin saluted him and did an about face, smiling the whole time.

Sesshomaru just shook his head as he watched her go up the stairs to their bedroom.

While upstairs Rin stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into the shower, letting the steam make her sweat from her every pore.

It made her feel ten times better. Once done, she put on her favorite sweats and curled up in the covers of the king size bed that both she and Sesshomaru shared.

Moments later, Rin found herself asleep.

Sesshomaru stepped in the room, hearing her easy breathing, a little nasally, but he knew she was fast asleep. He crept on silent feet to his side of the bed. He opened the drawer and grabbed a small black box. He opened it to reveal a ring.

It had a gold band that melded with silver as it got closer to the diamond in the middle. It was centered in a middle of small flower petals.

The ring used to belong to his mother and Sesshomaru decided to present it to Rin as his first courting gift to her.

He closed the lid, when he heard the doorbell ring. Sesshomaru put the ring back in the drawer, got up and left the room just as silently as he left.

He made it to the door and opened it to reveal Sango and her husband, Miroku.

"Hello Sesshomaru. We've come bearing gifts," Sango said, holding a basket full of cold remedies.

Sesshomaru stepped aside to let them in.

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked looking around for her friend.

"She is resting," Sesshomaru said as he closed the door and followed them to the kitchen table.

"Oh poor girl, I wanted to speak to her for a moment," Sango pouted. Both she and Miroku sat down.

"Sango you don't need to make yourself a pest. I'm sure Sesshomaru appreciates the gesture," Miroku tried to placate his wife. It only made her pout more.

Sesshomaru watched them have their little squabble.

"If you two are done with your little spat, I would like your opinion on something," he said, disappearing before Miroku and Sango could articulate a proper response.

He was back setting the box on the table.

Sango and Miroku looked at it a moment. Then they looked behind him to make sure Rin didn't magically appear. Sango was the first to speak.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to it.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head, taking a seat at the table.

Sango gingerly opened it and gasped in awe, leaning so Miroku could look at it too.

"Do you think Rin will like it?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. He didn't really know these two very well, but they knew Rin. They would know better than him what she would like.

"Like, most definitely not," Miroku said, shaking his head. Sesshomaru slightly widened eyes, wondering if the ring was all wrong, until Sango said something that set his nerves at rest.

"Love, most definitely yes," Sango said, closing it and giving it back, smiling reassuringly. It set Sesshomaru's fears at rest.

"When do you plan on giving it to her?" Sango asked.

"In two days. I finally managed to get a meeting to see the demon council," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Miroku said, smiling encouragingly.

Then Sesshomaru quickly took the small box and put it back in his pocket and just in time too.

"Hey guys," Rin said sniffly, walking towards them.

"Hey Rin. You look terrible," Miroku commented. Sango smacked him, standing up and grabbing the basket.

"Here Rin. We came by to drop off some cold remedies," Sango said.

"Oh Sango, thank you. I feel better already," Rin said gratefully and went to hug her then stopped, "Oh I don't want you to get sick. Better not hug you."

"Ya better not. Well it's time for us to go. Oh and before I forget, Kohaku is back in town. I'll have him call you, okay," Sango said, Miroku beside her now and Rin leading them to the door.

"Okay, I think I will like that," Rin said, opening the door and waving them goodbye. She shut the door and began rummaging through the basket. There were several cold medicines, teas, a thing of Vicks vapor rub, chicken noodle soup and tissues. She smiled to herself at their thoughtfulness.

Sesshomaru watched her walk back up to the bedroom with the basket and had only one thought cross his mind.

 _Who the hell is Kohaku?_

Rin came back holding the soup in her hands, intending on making some for lunch. Then she looked up and saw Sesshomaru giving her an odd look. Mind you, he was still stoic as he always is, it was just that Rin, now being around him all the time, started to notice his subtle changes in mood more clearly.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

That question brought him out of his thoughts. He pushed those same thoughts to the back of his mind for another date.

To her, he just shook his head and got up to help her prepare the food.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Today was the day.

Sesshomaru was currently getting ready to go to the meeting. Rin was standing near him, watching him tie his tie. His movements smooth and precise. He was emanating calm and confidence.

Rin on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Her cold was ten times better. It was almost completely gone, but the fact remained that he was leaving to go to this meeting by himself. Without her.

They haven't left each others side ever since they reconciled. Not for anything, except for their privacy. It started to become a normal thing for them, but this meeting was pivotal. The council could approve or…deny.

Being denied was the scariest part in Rin's mind at the moment. Right now, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Can you hand me my jacket?" Sesshomaru asked, smoothing his collar down. Rin jumped at the question, she was so into her thoughts, but she automatically grabbed his suit jacket off the back of the chair.

He put it on and then turned to her.

"Rin."

She was biting her lip and avoiding his gaze.

"Rin look at me," he commanded gently. She looked up into his amber eyes and saw the calm. Her nervousness immediately vanished. She smiled and embraced him.

"Walk me out?" he asked, already leading her out of their room. They made it down the stairs and headed to the second bedroom which they made it into an office. Sesshomaru grabbed his briefcase, a new one that had a flap, and made sure everything was in it. Including the ring.

He clipped it closed and grabbed Rin's hand and led her out of the apartment and down the stairs and out of the building.

At the side of the side walk, Sesshomaru hailed for a taxi. They had yet decide on what to get for a car.

The taxi stopped at the curb.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered, "I'll call," and gave her a kiss on the lips. He climbed into the cab and then it was gone.

Rin stood beside the curb watching the car go, but when it was out of sight, the calm that she had, left with Sesshomaru.

There was a lurching in her chest. Not like when Sesshomaru rejected her. It was just the feeling when your loved one was not at your side.

She turned and ran back inside into their apartment and immediately picked up the phone and called Sango.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Another chapter. Next one is going to be another flashback, this time from Rin's point of view. The next one will be the meeting.**

 **Until then, READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 5**

 _Rin was following her mother around, her little five year old legs trying to keep pace._

 _Her mother was currently cleaning up master Inuyasha's room, one of many rooms she had to tidy on a weekly basis._

 _She watched her mother go about cleaning the room. Making the bed, picking up dirty clothes, cleaning the bathroom. Rin noticed then that master Inuyasha was a very messy person and he was only two years older than her._

 _"Hey Suzy?" another maid called into the room._

 _"Yes?" Suzy said, coming out of the bathroom, her sleeves up to her elbows._

 _"Um, could you do me a favor?" she asked, slightly pleading._

 _"Depends on what it is," Suzy said, raising her eyebrow._

 _"Well I have to go to a doctor's appointment and I won't be able to clean master Sesshomaru's room before I go. Could you possibly…?"_

 _"You know I'm not allowed to go into his room anymore right. For some obvious reasons," Suzy said, being very discreet in eyeing her daughter, who was oblivious at the moment. Rin was busy reading a book she had brought along with her._

 _"I know, I know, but I won't be able to make it back before he gets home. Could you please? Just this once and I won't ask again," she said. She looked about ready to go on her knees to beg for Suzy's help._

 _"Fine, but just so you know, you owe me one," Suzy said, relenting._

 _"Yes thank you and you won't regret it!" she yelled, giving Suzy a hug and ran out of the room. Rin looked up from her spot on the floor, now noticing the strained look on her mothers face._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _Suzy looked to her daughter and smiled._

 _"I'm okay, just go back to your reading, okay?"_

 _"Okay," Rin said smiling her bright smile._

 _Suzy made sure she kept reading and went back to cleaning the bathroom. Once she was done, she ushered Rin out of the room. Suzy had decided to clean Sesshomaru's room to get it out of the way._

 _His room was at the far end and to the left. Suzy stepped in front of the door and then turned to Rin._

 _"Rin?"_

 _"Yes mommy?" Rin asked, looking at the door. She was curious to see master Sesshomaru's room. She had never been in it before._

 _"I need you to stay out here, okay?"_

 _"Why?" Rin asked, now looking at her mother._

 _"There are reasons why mommy is not allowed to clean master Sesshomaru's room. Reasons that you are too young to understand. Please listen to me when I say, stay out here," saying this to her daughter, kneeling in front of her._

 _Rin saw the seriousness in her mother's eyes, so Rin nodded her head in understanding and sat at the far wall, opposite the door._

 _Rin promptly opened her book and proceeded to read._

 _Suzy sighed and opened the door. She had to make quick work of this. It was a good thing that Sesshomaru cleaned up after himself._

 _Rin waited for her mother, reading outloud, pronouncing each word precisely until she started to hear someone walking toward her. She looked up and her eyes widened._

 _"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked._

 _Rin shrunk at the question. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then looked to the room. Then her mother stepped out saying, "Okay sweetie, I'm-" she stopped at sighting Sesshomaru._

 _"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Suzy the question this time._

 _"Um, your regular maid had a doctor's appointment and asked me to clean your room for you. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience," Suzy quickly looked at Rin again, who somehow shrunk even further down._

 _Sesshomaru looked at her too and then back to Suzy._

 _"Make sure it doesn't happen again," he said icily and went into his room, shutting his door with a slam._

 _Suzy flinched. Sesshomaru was very irritable today. She looked to her daughter and went to her._

 _"Rin, sweetie. You ready to get some lunch?" she said softly. Rin looked up to her mother's voice._

 _"Mommy, is he mad at me?" she asked. Rin was confused as to why Sesshomaru looked at her with such loathing._

 _"Oh sweetie he isn't mad at you. It's just that…I can't explain it to you right now. When you are older, you will understand. Come on, let's see if daddy is back," Suzy said, now standing up and having her hand out._

 _Rin took it and stood up, book in hand and they both headed down the hall. Just at the beginning of the stairs, Rin felt eyes on her back._

 _She looked behind her to see Sesshomaru's room door cracked open. If she strained her eyes just enough, she could see him staring in their direction. She waved only for him to shut the door._

 _She turned back around when her mother tugged her hand gently down the stairs._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _It was a couple days later that Rin was in her room coloring. It was stormy outside and ever since the incident with Sesshomaru, Rin opted to stay in her room while her mother went to the main house to clean._

 _Rin was drawing her parents love story. Her father was from England. He came over eight years ago at the age of twenty-five. Her mother came from Japan and already living in the house servants quarters. She was twenty-one when they met._

 _Master InuTaisho was a good man and her mother started working for the household when she was eighteen. Master InuTaisho welcomed her into the household, probably because he was the same ethnicity, but mostly because the house needed tending more than ever. At the time Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. Her mother said she didn't get to interact with her very much because she was very sick, but she was very beautiful up to the very end._

 _Suzy remembered that day. It was dark and gloomy and poor Sesshomaru was beside himself. No one knew how to comfort him and InuTaisho was so beside himself with grief that he himself couldn't tend to the poor boy._

 _Rin looked out the rain soaked window and hoped that Sesshomaru had found some form of peace, but as her mother had told it the little boy hardened because of the experience of losing his mother. Rin felt sorry for him._

 _So two years passed and that is when Izayoi came into the picture. Master InuTaisho mated with her right away, not sparing with any formalities as her father put it. That is when he came to America, looking for a job and finding one. He became InuTaisho's chauffeur and that is when Thomas and Suzy met._

 _Mother described it as instant attraction. Not instant love, but there was instant attraction. They hit it off right away and started dating. Suzy already had her US citizenship and encouraged Thomas to do the same. So he did._

 _After that he asked her to marry him. Which they did. They lived happily together, above the garage. InuTaisho gave it to them as a wedding present._

 _They were married a year before they found out they were expecting. They were so happy and that is how Rin came into the world. All smiles and curly brown hair and big brown eyes._

 _Rin smiled at her picture now. She drew her mother and father kissing. Him in his chauffeur's suit and her in her maid's outfit. She thought that she did a good job. She would show her mommy later._

 _Rin looked up to the noise of the door opening. She ran to the door to see her father coming through, setting his cap on a hook._

 _"Daddy!" she yelled running into his arms._

 _"Hey sweetie! How's my little girl? Has your mother come back yet?"_

 _"I'm doing good. Mommy isn't back yet, but I drew a picture of both of you. Would you like to see?" Rin excitedly talked._

 _"Yes I would love to see that picture," Thomas said letting go of his daughter to see her run to her room. He still can't believe it's been five years this past December since she was born._

 _knock, knock, knock_

 _Thomas turned to open the door to reveal a police officer._

 _"Excuse me. Are you Thomas Fairchild?" the officer asked._

 _"Yes I am. Is there a problem officer?" Thomas looked worriedly at him._

 _"I'm sorry to inform you, but your wife and one other was in a car accident," the officer informed him, watching Thomas' eyes widen in horror._

 _"W-what did you say?"_

 _"Your wife was in a car accident," he looked down at the report in his hand, "It says here it happened thirty minutes ago. Your wife was in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Both her and the driver were transported to the nearest hospital."_

 _"D-do you know the condition…?" Thomas couldn't even finish the sentence._

 _"Critical," the officer said._

 _"Which hospital?" he asked, not noting that Rin was standing behind him now, not knowing what was going on._

 _"St. Alphonsus, downtown," the officer said and then went to go and speak again, but turned and left._

 _Thomas shut the door and nearly tripped over Rin in his haste to the phone._

 _"Daddy, what's going on?"_

 _Thomas didn't hear the question, he was talking rapidly into the phone. Once he was off he kneeled to Rin, who had tears running down her face._

 _"Sweetie, I need to go see your mother right now, okay? She has been hurt real bad. I love you Rin. You know that right?"_

 _"Yes daddy," Rin said, trying to wipe her eyes as best as she could._

 _"Okay. Miss Sarah is coming to look after you while I'm gone. You be good for her. Okay?" Thomas spoke urgently and Rin nodded her head in understanding._

 _As soon as Sarah was there, Thomas took off to the hospital._

 _It was then that Rin wondered, if this was what Sesshomaru felt when his mother was hurt and dying. Now she understood._

 _Morning came and there was still no news from her father. She didn't need to wait long though._

 _Halfway through breakfast, her father came home. He was gaunt and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His clothes disheveled. He went straight to Rin and kneeled in front of her._

 _"I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy went to heaven," he said._

 _"No, daddy, it can't be. Why?" Rin cried out, completely distraught._

 _"I'm sorry Rin, but mommy won't be coming back," Thomas whispered, watching as a constant stream of tears flowed from his daughter's eyes._

 _knock, knock, knock_

 _Thomas went to the door on heavy feet. He opened the door to reveal his boss._

 _"Hello sir," Thomas said._

 _"Hello Fairchild. I just came to tell I am sorry for your loss, well the whole household is distraught over Suzy's passing. Take all the time you need. Take care of your daughter and take care of yourself. Don't come back to work until you are stable," InuTaisho ordered, then he turned and left._

 _Thomas shut the door and went to the rocking chair to sit. Rin followed him and sat in his lap. That is when Thomas let his own tears show._

 _Rin and her father stayed like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _It was three days later that they buried Suzy in the local cemetery._

 _Rin sat alone in one of the Larrabee's gardens, wearing black, to show that she was mourning._

 _She was so much in grief that she didn't notice that she was being watched from a window. Sesshomaru watched the little girl. He turned away from the window once he saw Fairchild come and pick her up._

 _It should have been him down there comforting her._

 _He stopped walking. He gritted his teeth._

Enough of these foolish thoughts!

 _He relaxed and continued down the hall to the library so he could finish a paper that was due on Monday._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _Three years passed and everything started to move forward again._

 _Rin is now eight and in her room, trying to finish a homework assignment. Her father decided to homeschool her for her education._

 _Thunder cracked, followed soon by lightning. She jumped and squeaked at the noise it emitted. She hated storms. Her mother died in one, so it set little Rin on edge._

 _She pushed her glasses up her nose and tried to continue her work, but another clap of thunder made her jump._

 _She bolted out of her room and went outside to go to the main house. She made it in record time. Even though the house was big, it had a comforting scent going throughout the place. She went to the house where the scent was strongest, the library._

 _Another clap of thunder made her squeak again and went to a nearby lamp. Upon trying to turn it on, it shocked her, knocking her onto the ground._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Rin was shocked again, but in a different way. She looked to the source of the voice and found Sesshomaru standing a mere ten feet away._

 _Rin could only nod her head, watching him move back to his chair, opening up a book, going back to his reading._

 _Rin sat up, making sure there were no lasting effects from the shock. She stood up and sat on the couch that was across from Sesshomaru's chair._

 _He didn't comment, but watched her closely out of the corner of his eye._

 _Another bought of thunder sounded, making her squeak again and covering her ears to block out the sound. She started to rock back and forth._

 _Then Rin started to hear a low rumbling sound once it started to quiet down from outside. She turned her head slowly in his direction, realizing the rumbling noise was coming from him. She slowly removed her hands from her ears to listen to it more closely._

 _It seemed to be coming from his chest, like he was purring. He never looked up and he didn't seem to really notice he was doing it, but it started to have an effect on Rin._

 _It was comforting her in a way that she didn't understand. With the purring she now wanted Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around her. It was just an errant thought, but something about this feeling didn't seem to be complete unless he touched her._

 _But she knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to do it. He was so involved with his book, it seemed that the purring was an unconscious thing._

 _After a while Rin closed her eyes and settled more into the couch, letting the rumbling from Sesshomaru's chest lull her to sleep. The next crack of thunder didn't even startle her._

 _Sesshomaru closed his eyes when she did and soon he too was asleep. He didn't know for how long until he felt a nudge on his arm._

 _He opened his eyes to see his father standing over him. Sesshomaru looked over to the couch and saw that Rin was no longer there._

 _"Thomas already took her back home. I didn't want to disturb your rest, but it's dinner time. Come on," InuTaisho urged his son to get up._

 _"No I need to finish…" Sesshomaru tried to say while looking for the book he was reading. He found it on the floor, but before he could open it, his father interjected him._

 _"Ah, no. Put that book down and come to dinner. You are already wearing yourself out. Take a break," InuTaisho made Sesshomaru stand up this time and ushered him out of the library._

 _Sesshomaru didn't argue, but started to wonder why he had even fallen asleep in the first place. It wasn't because he was wearing himself out. It was because of_ _ **her.**_

 _Her scent and her presence is what lulled him to sleep._

 _Throughout dinner he tried to hide the fact that he was frustrated with himself for letting his guard down._ _ **She**_ _brought it out in him._

 _He had to get away and stay away this time. He couldn't let a little distraction such as this unsettle him. No it would not do._

 _The next day he found an apartment in the city and moved completely out, much to his father's consternation. The last look he gave to Rin, she was sitting on the stairs next to the garage reading, was one of loathing._

 _Rin looked up to see the look he gave her and wondered again what she had done to deserve such a look._

 _He got in the car and left without looking back._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Well another chapter and another flashback. Next chapter: the meeting.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 6**

Rin was pacing the apartment and biting her thumbnail.

 _knock, knock, knock_

She practically ran to the door and yanked it open to reveal Sango. Next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the apartment with strength she didn't know Rin had.

"Geesh Rin. What's going on?" Sango asked, now sitting on the couch in the living room. She rubbed her belly, rubbing it unconsciously.

"I. Am. Having. A. Panic. Attack," Rin said, still standing, pronouncing each word with great emphasis.

"Whoa Rin. Breath. Come sit," Sango patted the spot next to her. Rin took a deep breath and sat next to her friend.

"Now tell me what is bothering you," Sango said wrapping an arm around the trembling woman.

"Well Sesshomaru just left not too long ago for the meeting and it is sending me on edge. I feel like the world is going to end if the council's decision is negative. I wouldn't be able to handle it, Sango. I just can't imagine my life without him anymore," Rin confessed now hugging her ribcage in a vice like grip.

"Rin you need to relax. Everything will be fine. I promise," Sango said, trying to rub the tension out of Rin's shoulders.

Her words helped somewhat, but she couldn't help the feelings she felt at the moment.

Sango clicked her fingers and that brought Rin out of her stupor.

"I know exactly what you need. A spa treatment," Sango said.

"Sango really you don't-" Rin tried to placate her friend, but Sango interrupted her before she could get a sentence out.

"Oh hush. You need a distraction. Now go get your shoes on and your purse. Let's go," Sango said pushing Rin towards her bedroom. Rin reluctantly complied, but once Sango was in a mood, there was no stopping her.

They both left the apartment with Rin following slightly behind Sango to her car.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru sat patiently in a chair waiting for the council to come into the room. He was early, but he was better off making a good impression.

The door opened at the far left and in came five people, four of them were demon, the fifth human. It was the human who greeted him first.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I'm Susan. I represent the United States of America," she said handing out her hand. Sesshomaru stood up and shook it.

"Likewise," he said.

The other council members were already seated.

"Susan please sit down. It is time to start," said the demon in the very center. His name was Katsuo and he represented Asia and was head of the council.

Susan said under her breath, _so pushy,_ but she sat down at the far end.

Sesshomaru sat down also and waited patiently for one of them to start speaking.

Finally Katsuo looked up from the paper he was reading and asked, "So you are here to set a date for your mating to…a Rin Sabrina Fairchild. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is."

"When did you know she was your mate?" he asked next earning him a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is standard procedure, Mr. Larrabee. Your father and your brother were asked these questions too. Answer," said a demon on the other end. A bear demon by the name of Gusto, representative of Europe.

"I was ten," he said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me? You were ten?" Katsuo said incredulously.

"Yes. Rin was still in her mother's womb when I knew," Sesshomaru said, knowing that they would probably be skeptical.

Another moment of silence.

"Well if you knew so young…" Susan let the sentence hang.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I needed to take precautions. I was very young as you know and with our age gap, I needed to keep my distance. So I waited. Now I realize it was a little too long," Sesshomaru said, reading everyone's facial expressions. He continued after he knew they were waiting for him explain further.

"Very recently my company merged with Higurashi Co. Rin came back from Paris when the merger was in the bag. At the time she has had a thing for my brother. Like I said, I waited too long," he continued, "She became a distraction for my brother and so I was sent to deal with her. That is when I first touched her. Then as I got the know her more, the more the connection strengthened. Three days later I did something entirely unforgiveable."

"You rejected her. You know that it could have ended in death for the both of you?" Gusto said.

"Trust me when I say, I knew the consequences, but I didn't care as long as the merger went through. As long as she was out of the way. How wrong I was," he said, not looking at any of them.

"Yet you are here for a date to mate with her. Have you reconciled?" Susan asked looking at him curiously.

Sesshomaru looked up at her when she asked this question.

"Yes we have. We have been living together for the past month now," Sesshomaru said straightening up in his seat, relaxing somewhat.

"Do you have a date in mind. Remember since with what you have done, six months is needed to evaluate both of you. Intercourse is strictly forbidden during that time, even if you do live with each other," Katsuo informed him.

"I am aware of that. That is why I planned on mating with her in May. May fourteenth. That is eight months out if I am not very much mistaken," Sesshomaru also informed them.

"Next May. I think that will do," Susan said, signing a piece of paper. She handed it to the demon next to her and it went down the line.

"Sesshomaru Larrabee," Katsuo ushering him forward. Sesshomaru stood up and stepped up to the table.

"Sign here," Katsuo pointed down to a line. Sesshomaru signed it with flourish.

"Now these," Katsuo now pulled out two documents, "are the certificates. You both will sign them after the mating is complete. They also serve as marriage certificates, so you don't have to get separate ones if you plan to marry her. Bring back a copy of both."

Sesshomaru took both of them and placed them into a folder he had in his briefcase and closed it.

Katsuo stood up.

"Congratulations and good luck," he said.

"Thank you and you too," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru said the last two words in such a way that is made Katsuo tilt his head in question.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru just looked to Susan, who blushed and looked away, then looked back to Katsuo, turned and left the room.

Once outside Sesshomaru let all the tension drain out of him. He looked at his watch and noticed that he was in there a full hour. Now what to do?

He took out his cell phone and speed dialed Rin's phone number. He waited until he heard the phone pick up, but it wasn't her voice he heard.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Sorry but Rin's busy at the moment," Sango spoke into the phone.

"Busy doing what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is busy being distracted. She called me earlier and she was being all panicky about the meeting so I am having her distracted from the chaos thats in her head at the moment. Should I tell her…" Sango explained and left the last sentence hanging.

"No I would like to tell her if you don't mind, but could you keep her busy for the rest of day?"

"Of course I can. I can take her shopping next," Sango said, already planning the rest of the day.

"Thank you Sango. Bring her back to the apartment around dinner time," Sesshomaru said, now walking down the sidewalk.

"Will do. Have a good rest of your day," Sango said and then hung up.

Sesshomaru walked until he got to the place he was seeking. He entered the building and went to the window, ripped off one of the papers there and went to the receptionist who was watching him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to see this house," Sesshomaru said placing the paper on her desk.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin to say the least was exhausted by the time Sango dropped her off, back to the apartment. She had a couple bags in her hands, a new outfit on and a complete spa treatment done to her.

Sesshomaru probably put her up to it. He couldn't have been at the meeting more than an hour, so she guessed he had something planned for her when she got home.

She turned the knob to her apartment and found the lights on, but dimmed. Light music was on the stereo and candles lit on the dinner table. The smell coming from the kitchen was divine.

She set her bags down and took off her coat and took off her shoes.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out, walking to the dinner table. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist, making her yelp out in surprise.

She turned her head to see silver hair draping over her shoulder, making her relax.

"Sorry I startled you," Sesshomaru said, dipping his head to smell her hair. It was freshly washed and it looked like it was trimmed.

"It's okay. So what's for dinner?" Rin asked turning around so she could face him.

 _diiinnnggg_

Sesshomaru just winked at her and left to get their food out of the oven.

"Do you need help?" Rin called out.

"Take a seat. I'll be out in a second," Sesshomaru called out in return. Rin sat down and waited as Sesshomaru walked to and fro from the kitchen and placed each dish carefully on the table.

Rin couldn't help the smile that was now spreading across her face. It was a simple dinner. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. Rin was touched because it was the simplest things that she admired the most.

Sesshomaru came back to the table with a bottle of white wine and two glasses, pouring both of them a glass. He sat down and together they ate the meal.

The meal was good and very filling and the wine a perfect choice. They didn't talk, but something was eating at Rin, Sesshomaru could tell. She was dying to ask, but he guessed that she was a little hesitant to.

"May fourteenth," he said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" she turned her head in his direction.

"May fourteenth is the date I have chosen," Sesshomaru reiterated.

Rin took on a thoughtful look. "So eight months. Why so long?"

"I chose eight months because I still feel I need to regain your trust Rin. I have to ask you a question Rin," Sesshomaru said standing up and taking her hand to have her stand up too.

"On that date," he kneeled and took out of his pocket the ring box making Rin gasp, "I would also like to take you as my wife."

Sesshomaru opened the box to reveal the ring, making Rin's eyes widen. She had no words. He looked up at her expecting an answer. Instead she plowed into him, making them both topple over.

"Yes!" she practically yelled into his ear, her elation and happiness palpable.

Sesshomaru returned her embrace, loving this woman more and more. They separated just enough for Sesshomaru to put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru," she said, admiring the ring.

"It was my mother's," he said, earning him a wide eyes look from Rin, he continued, "and my first courting gift to you."

"Thank you," she said tears in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru very gently on the lips. It was a slow kiss, neither one of them forcing it further.

Sesshomaru was the first to part saying, "I would like to show you something."

Rin watched him stand up, taking her with him and lead her up the stairs and to their bedroom balcony. Rin was wondering the whole time what was up his sleeve.

"Hold on to me," he said bringing her in closer. Rin obeyed and circled her arms around his neck. Then she started to feel light, like there was no weight to her at all.

She looked down and saw that they were already a hundred feet away from their balcony.

She gasped and clung tighter.

"I'm not letting you go," he said into her ear. She looked into his eyes as they went higher into the sky. It was just them and the higher they went, the quieter it became. Once they got to a certain height they just floated.

It was then that Rin dared to look around. It was absolutely eye widening. The stars were so bright and so numerous. Then she looked down at the city of Paris below them.

"Oh wow," was the only thing she could say. There were no words for everything that she saw. She turned her gaze to her mate and now future husband. He was watching her with a careful eye.

Rin buried her head into his chest, nuzzling him under his chin. This action started a low rumbling in his chest. Rin then realized he was purring. She had not heard this sound since she was a little girl.

She took great comfort in it that it started to lull her to sleep.

Sesshomaru noticed and started to slowly lower them to the ground.

Sesshomaru planted his feet on their balcony, holding her bridal style. He walked into their room and gently placed her on their bed. He now debated whether or not to undress her.

He decided to, but he would warn her before he touched her.

"Rin," he leaned down to her ear. She groaned in her sleep.

"I'm going to undress you to get you into some pajamas," he said, he got up and went to her dresser and got one of her oversized shirts. Going back to her he didn't expect her to sit up, taking off her pants, half asleep.

He went over to her and helped her unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra. Her underwear was matching, but he was trying his hardest not to stare. Then it looked like she was about to go to undo her bra, but he quickly put on the shirt before she completely took it off.

The bra came off while she was covered and she put her arms through the sleeves. Sesshomaru laid her down and covered her up with the blankets. She fell into a deep sleep then, leaving Sesshomaru to look at her for a moment, before picking up her discarded clothes and put them into the hamper.

He left the room, turning to look at Rin, sleeping soundly. The ring on her finger sparkling in the dim light.

He left the room and went and cleaned the kitchen. Once he was done he went back up stairs and undressed himself, Rin still in the same sleeping position he left her.

Sesshomaru joined her on his side of the bed. It was then that she rolled over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him. He brought her close, watching her sleep until he joined her.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Here you have it. The date is set. They are engaged. Now what's next? You'll just have to find out.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 7**

 _Countdown: Eight months_

Rin opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the window. She sat up to see the other side of the bed empty, then she heard the shower turn off that she knew Sesshomaru had taken a shower.

She got out of bed and put on sweats to cover her legs, noticing that she only had on underwear and a t-shirt.

She left the room and went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. While she was doing it she stared at the ring on her left finger. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach and urge to jump up and down in joy.

 _Squueeel_

The hissing of the tea pot brought her back to attention. She poured the hot water into two cups just as Sesshomaru walked down the stairs in his own sweats. Just the bottoms. No shirt.

Rin felt herself gape. Since being together they never showed each other much…skin. Sesshomaru was now shirtless. He was…drool worthy. His skin was pale, his muscles toned, but not overly so, lean…her eyes trailed down a little further.

"Do you like what you see?"

She hadn't realized he was so close, she jumped a little, bumping into the counter. Sesshomaru took the opportunity and placed both of his arms on each side of her, effectively trapping her.

"You didn't answer my question," Sesshomaru said into her ear, leaning so he was pressed more intimately against her body.

Rin couldn't think clearly. She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his face. He was looking inquisitively at her, still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well…I…-"

 _ring ring…ring ring_

The ringing of the phone cut off what Rin was about to say and Sesshomaru disappeared, probably now getting a shirt on.

Rin went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh Kohaku!…yes it's good to hear from you too. I heard you were back in town," Rin said into the phone. Meanwhile Sesshomaru came back downstairs with a shirt on and sidled up to Rin's side, listening to the conversation.

"Oh please, don't worry about that. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to come over some time. I would like you to meet someone…yes my beau…yes Sango already told you I take it…how about tomorrow for dinner…yes you can bring your lady friend. I would like to meet her…okay we'll see you two tomorrow…bye," Rin hanged up, Sesshomaru was watching her closely.

"Is this Kohaku a friend of yours?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Yes. He's Sango's younger brother. Why?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Hn," was his answer and he turned and went to the living room with his tea. Rin was confused and followed him to the couch that he was now sitting on.

She quietly sat next to him, watching him, that is when he looked at her, with just his eyes.

"Why did you ask?"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away. "I was just wondering what he was to you," he said quietly.

Rin smiled. "Oh Sesshomaru. He is just a friend. Although we did date for a time."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her when she said this. He didn't like the fact that someone else had touched her. She was his and no one else's!

Rin placed her hand on his cheek as he started to get a slight murderous look to his face.

"Sesshomaru, nothing happened. We dated for about six months. Nothing went further than holding hands and the occasional peck on the lips. We broke it off when we noticed nothing was there," Rin reassured him, but she didn't tell him the whole truth. She wasn't ready to tell him that part.

Sesshomaru relaxed to a point, but he still didn't like the fact that this Kohaku character got to her first. It unnerved him.

Rin could still tell that he was still not convinced. So she turned his head to make him look at her and very tenderly kissed him. She parted after holding his lips with her own after a moment.

Sesshomaru was…was…his mind went completely blank. Once she parted with him he couldn't think straight.

"Omelets for breakfast?" she asked, bringing him back to reality. Once he focused again she was already up and making her way towards the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and swiftly swept her up into his arms and before Rin knew it she was plopped on their bed.

"Sesshomaru-!" Rin was cut off by his mouth, which was molesting her sweet cavern. She tried to keep up, but he overwhelmed her. Before she knew it though, Sesshomaru was across the room looking at her with hooded eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what was that about?" she asked sitting up to look at him clearly.

"Payback for earlier," he said.

"Payback," Rin said slowly. She was confused to the maximum.

"You surprised me. My mind completely shut down when you kissed me earlier, so my demon felt it needed to dominate you to compensate for the lack of control," Sesshomaru explained, now looking away in slight shame. He didn't want to force himself on her, he wanted her acceptance.

Rin stayed silent, taking in this new information.

"I didn't intend it to be that way. I wanted to show you that you are the only one that is in my life and the only one that will be in my life. It just seems that ever since Kohaku was mentioned you've been…dare I say…jealous," she said, giving her own explanation.

He turned his head back to her and then lifted his face as if the sniff the air.

"You are bleeding," he said suddenly, effectively changing the subject.

Rin looked confused and then realized that it was that time of month again.

"Oh bloody hell," she murmered and got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door. In both of their minds, their discussion wasn't finished, but women's monthly periods waited for no one.

Sesshomaru left the room and started to get stuff out for the omelets Rin had suggested earlier. While he was chopping up some bell pepper he recalled the word Rin used to describe how he was acting. Jealous.

Was he really jealous? He scoffed and shrugged off the feeling. Hopefully actually meeting this Kohaku would settle any doubts he had.

Rin came back down the stairs, all taken care of and watched as Sesshomaru expertly flipped one omelet onto a plate. He turned just as she came around him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked taking the plate.

"No. Go eat. I'll be there in a moment," he said, pouring the eggs into the skillet and then all the fixings.

"O-okay," she nodded and grabbed her plate and fork. She set her plate on the table and was about to sit down when she was turned around and brought up into a hug.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier," he said into her hair. Rin relaxed into him, hugging him back.

"You are forgiven."

They stayed like that for only a moment, until Sesshomaru had to part with her to get his own omelet.

Rin turned back around to the table and was about to sit down when-

 _knock, knock, knock_

She sighed and went to the door and opened it.

"Um, excuse me. Is there a Rin Fairchild that lives here?" the man said.

"Yes I am she," Rin replied.

"We have a several boxes for you to sign for," he said handing her a clip board. Rin took it and signed it.

The delivery man stepped aside and let in two other men hauling the packages inside the apartment.

"Thank you," Rin said as they left.

She closed the door and looked at the boxes. She had been expecting them for a while now, but she would look at them later. She turned back to the table, intending to finish her breakfast before she looked through them.

Sesshomaru was already at the table eating his own omelet when Rin sat down again, looking at the boxes across the room.

"What are the boxes?" he asked once he was done with his plate.

"Oh, when I was first here, I had accumulated some things that didn't fit in my suitcases. So I had to ship some things, but since things have turned out the way they did, I asked my father to just send them back," Rin explained standing up, taking her plate with her. Sesshomaru followed her and placed the dishes in the sink.

Rin then turned around and went to the boxes and just noticed that there were more boxes than she sent. She began reading labels and noticed two of them belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out. Sesshomaru was by her side the next second.

"These two have your name on them," she said simply and opened her first box. In it was mostly books, but most importantly her recipe books. She eagerly grabbed them and took them to the kitchen and placed them almost lovingly on the edge of the counter. She smiled at them and went back to the rest only to find Sesshomaru on the floor, both of his boxes open, with a disgruntled look to his face, which was different from his usual stoicism.

He was talking furiously on the phone. In Japanese.

 **"Well father I don't care. Tell Inuyasha if he does this again the next time I see him I'll make sure he'll never see the birth of his first born!"** Sesshomaru clicked the end button and quite nearly crushed his phone in the process.

"Is everything alright?" Rin asked sitting next to him.

"Inuyasha is an idiot," Sesshomaru said, rubbing his temple.

"What did he do now?" Rin asked.

"Just look in the box," Sesshomaru exasperated, still rubbing his forehead, trying desperately to ward off a headache.

Rin looked hesitantly into the box. With how Sesshomaru was acting, she was cautious. She stared into the box and saw…what the hell.

"Are those…what I think they are," Rin said, blushing like mad. Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru these?

"Both boxes are full of them. I guess he is trying to convince us to have safe sex," Sesshomaru grumbled getting up and kicking the boxes to the corner, "Like he doesn't follow his own advice."

Still blushing Rin went back to her own boxes, glad that they weren't filled to the brim with condoms.

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was later in the day and Rin was looking through one of her cookbooks. She was flip flopping between pot roast or chicken alfredo for dinner the next night. She needed to make a decision because they were running a little low on food.

"You're mumbling again," Sesshomaru said into her ear, startling her.

"Geesh Sesshomaru! You need to wear a bell or something," Rin said, turning to face him. He had a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"A bell you say," he said leaning so she had to lean back slightly against the counter.

"Yes a bell. You're going to give me a heart attack before my next birthday you tread so softly," she exclaimed, leaning back into him making her chest brush slightly against his.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned the rest of the way and captured her lips with his.

Rin immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and tilted her head slightly for them to deepen it, but before they could…

 _ding, dong_

Rin pouted as Sesshomaru pulled away and left her to go to the door. They could never catch a break.

She heard voices at the door and during that time she made the decision to make alfredo tonight and make pot roast when Kohaku and his girlfriend came over.

She heard the door shut. She was now writing down ingredients on a piece of paper when Sesshomaru came back around the corner.

"Grocery shopping?" he asked looking at what she was writing down.

"Yes, we seem to run out of food the way you eat," Rin said as a joke. Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes slightly and then took her hand and placed something inside it.

Rin looked in her hand and saw a key with a key fob. A key to a car.

"Sesshomaru…," Rin couldn't speak. This was already becoming an overwhelming day.

"It's a Volvo XC90. Nothing too extravagant, but it will serve our purposes, like carrying the groceries," Sesshomaru supplied.

Rin smiled.

"Well then, I will be making our grocery list bigger. What color?"

"Blue and it's a manual," he said and then he noticed her grimace. "What is it?"

"I don't know to drive a manual," Rin confessed, fiddling with the key in her hand.

"No worries Rin. I will teach you. Now finish your list so we can see the car," Sesshomaru said, leaving her to finish and went to get his shoes on and a sweater. It was starting to feel like fall outside.

Five minutes later, Rin came into the bedroom and put on her own shoes.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Rin said finishing tying her shoes.

They left the room and Rin grabbed her purse, list, and key to their new vehicle and followed Sesshomaru out of the apartment.

And there sitting at the curb was their Volvo. Rin couldn't help the little squeal of delight come from as she approached the vehicle.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru voiced opening the passenger side like the gentleman he was. Rin happily got in and started to bounce in the seat as Sesshomaru slid in smoothly into the drivers' side and watched in amusement. She looked like a child in wonder.

"Key please," Sesshomaru said, holding out his hand. Rin happily handed him the key. He turned on the car with ease and shifted it into first gear. Rin watched him handle the car with ease. It really didn't look that hard.

Sooner than she thought they were at the supermarket.

Once inside Rin made quick work and got everything she needed on her list. It was mostly because of Sesshomaru. He didn't like crowds. He didn't like other people touching him and he didn't like anyone touching Rin, especially the males, even if it was by accident.

They checked out once Rin made sure she had everything. They packed everything into the car and they were off again, back to the apartment. It took a couple of trips to and from the car to unload everything.

Rin went to get the last bag and shut the door and was about to go back into the building until she heard a squeak. She stopped and looked around, but there was nothing around except a garbage can.

 _Squeak._

There it was again and it was coming from the garbage can. Rin cautiously went to the edge and looked down in. There were several coffee cups in there and one large bag. Rin put down her bag of groceries and listened patiently for the squeak again.

 _Yip._

Rin gasped and bent down a picked the bag up out of the garbage can. She set it back down carefully, knowing full well of what might be inside. She opened it and gasped.

Rin quickly took out her phone and speed dialed her mate.

"Get down here quick. You need to see this," was all Rin said before Sesshomaru could get a word in and hung up. Sesshomaru was down and beside her within seconds.

"Rin?"

Rin ushered him next to the bag and had him look in. His eyes widened. There were five puppies inside the bag. Sesshomaru took a careful sniff. Only two were alive. Sesshomaru carefully reached in and took out the two that were still alive.

"Are these ones…?" Rin asked leaving the question hanging, still looking in the bag.

"Yes and these ones won't be far behind if we don't do something quick," Sesshomaru ushered her to stand up, the puppies in one hand, they were that small.

"What do we do with these ones? They will eventually start to stink," Rin wondered, on the verge of tears. How can anyone be this cruel?

"Go back inside. I'll take care of it," Sesshomaru said. He handed her the live puppies in the process. Rin grabbed the last bag of groceries and went inside, quickly making it back to their apartment.

She set the groceries on the counter and went to the living room and sat on the couch with the puppies.

They both were so small, barely a week old by the looks of it.

Rin looked up just as Sesshomaru came through the door with a bag in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Rin asked.

"Drug store. They will need assistance with feeding so I got some eye droplets. Could you warm up some milk?" Sesshomaru explained setting down the bag on the coffee table. Rin handed him the puppies and went to the kitchen.

She quickly warmed up some milk and handed it to Sesshomaru in a bowl.

"Would you like to help feed them?" Sesshomaru asked taking an eye droplet and sucked some milk into it.

"Let me take care of the rest of the groceries, then I'll come help," Rin said as Sesshomaru started to coax the puppies to eat.

Rin was quick about putting the groceries away and made it back to the couch where Sesshomaru sat.

"Are they eating?"

"Come see for yourself," Sesshomaru said, sucking more milk into the droplet.

Rin sat down next to him and watched as Sesshomaru very tenderly lifted one of the puppies chins and saw the little guy eagerly receive the milk. The other squeaked in protest, so Sesshomaru turned to the other one and gave the puppy the rest that was in the droplet.

"Would you like to try?" Sesshomaru asked, offering her the droplet. Rin did like Sesshomaru and filled it up with the rest of the milk that was in the bowl and offered the milk which the puppies happily received. Once done Rin put the droplet into the bowl and stood up to put it in the sink to clean it for later use.

She went back to the living area and saw Sesshomaru had disappeared, but then he came back from his office with a medium sized box, cut down to size.

"Rin, go find some towels that you won't mind missing in the next weeks," Sesshomaru said, placing the box next to the couch.

"I'm guessing we are keeping them then?" Rin asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru gave her a glance and his own smirk. Rin giggled and went to their bedroom and grabbed two towels that had seen better days. She went back downstairs and handed Sesshomaru the towels, which he placed in the box and then gently placed the puppies inside. Rin kneeled beside him and looked at them. They were so cute.

They both were black and white coloring and both male.

"So what breed do you think they are?" Rin asked quietly as the puppies snuggled against each other.

"It's too early to tell. With the coloring, I'm thinking maybe border collie or husky. It's hard to tell," Sesshomaru commented as he stood up, Rin following his lead as he led her to the kitchen.

"So what is for dinner?" he asked as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Chicken Alfredo," Rin said, just saying it was making her hungry.

"Sounds delicious," Sesshomaru said, nuzzling his way into her neck, making her giggle in delight.

"Stop Sesshomaru. That tickles!" Rin squealed as he started to add his tongue to the sensitivity of her neck.

 _Yip, Yip_

"So much for that," Rin said quietly as Sesshomaru stepped away from her to check on the puppies. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost four.

 _Time to start dinner._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin sighed.

Currently she was in bed…alone. Sesshomaru decided to stay up the entire night to watch over the puppies.

She came to bed and laid down, but found she couldn't go to sleep. Not without him. Rin finally gave up and got out of bed after an hour of tossing and turning.

She grabbed her robe and made it downstairs to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, reading a book.

He looked up when he heard her approach.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, putting the book down. Rin simply shook her head no and went to sit next to him.

There was silence between them as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, making her lean into him.

As soon as Rin got into a comfortable position she felt her eyes start to droop and sooner than she thought possible, she was asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at her peaceful face once she was fully under and then very gently laid her head down as he stood up and placed a pillow under her head.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, leaving Rin to sleep on the couch. He worked over to the box that held the puppies. They too were asleep. At least for now, he and Rin would have to feed them every two hours.

Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen on quiet feet to grab a cup of iced tea. He liked it almost better than hot tea.

After pouring a cup he went back to the living room to spend the rest of the night keeping vigil.

He set his glass on the coffee table, turned and picked up his book. He gave his mate one last look before opening the book and started to read.

 _XOXO_

Rin rolled over onto her back and stretched, letting out a big yawn.

"Good morning Rin."

She turned her head to the side to see Sesshomaru already feeding the puppies.

"Good morning," Rin said with a smile, sitting up and scratching the back of her head. She stood up and proceeded to fold the blanket that was draped over her. She turned back around and watched Sesshomaru tenderly feed the puppies. It was such a sight.

"Is there any more milk left?" she asked, wanting a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"There is a little left. I will have to get some more," Sesshomaru said, placing the now full puppies back in the box. They were yipping happily.

Rin smiled down on them as Sesshomaru walked around her with bowl and eye droplet in hand. Rin turned and followed, her stomach now demanding for sustenance.

"Rin I am going to the store for some more milk. Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru inquired while Rin poured some shredded wheat into a bowl.

Rin put on a thoughtful look on her face for a moment.

"Nope, Can't think of anything at the moment," Rin smiled at him as he put on a jacket.

"Call me if you need anything," he said about to turn to go but at the last second swept her up in a hug as she was ab out to pick up her spoon to take a bite.

Sesshomaru gave her a nice long kiss. He parted with her after a moment, making her hum in contentment.

"Now it's a good morning," she said as Sesshomaru put her back down. He nuzzled her neck in response then turned and left.

Rin smiled to herself and went back to her bowl of cereal.

 _XOXO_

Sesshomaru walked back into the apartment with four jugs of whole milk and some milk replacement powder. From the kitchen he heard Rin talking on the phone.

He rounded the corner as Rin was saying, "I'm making you hungry? I find that hard to believe," she said sarcastically.

There was a pause as Sesshomaru put away the milk. Rin giggled at something the other person said.

"I was being sarcastic Sango. Calm down," she giggled again, "Anyways what did you need to ask me?"

There was another pause and then Rin's eye's went wide.

"Really? You want me to plan your baby shower?…I would be honored Sango. When do you want it?…January? Okay…Not a problem. Oh and before I forget mark your calendar for May fourteenth…It's my wedding day silly. I'll give you more details later…Well I have to go. I need to start making dessert for tonights dinner…Remember I invited Kohaku and his girlfriend…Yes Sango in time when I am ready to tell him…Okay Sango. Talk to you later. Bye."

With that Rin's conversation ended. Rin looked around for Sesshomaru but found him nowhere. So she went around the corner of the kitchen where they placed a calendar and she flipped through it till she found January.

Second weekend after New Year's sounded best. Just one more thing on an already full plate.

 _Yip! Yip!_

Rin turned around towards the puppies and saw them moving around the box that they were in. Then she felt Sesshomaru kneel down next to her.

"Would you like to help feed them?" he asked taking one of his clawed hands and stroked each puppy on the head.

"Yes, I'd love to," Rin replied turning to look at him.

"I'll go warm up some milk then," Sesshomaru responded, standing and leaving Rin to go to the kitchen. Rin turned back to the puppies and carefully picked them up and brought them over to the couch. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came back with the bowl of milk and two eyelets and gave one to Rin. Together, they spent in silence, fed the puppies until their bellies were full.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for their guests. Rin spent the morning fixing and making cheesecake for dessert.

Sesshomaru was drooling by the time Rin put the pot roast in the oven. Then she went up the stairs to get dressed in something nice. When she came back down, Sesshomaru almost began drooling for another reason.

She was wearing a short sleeved blouse and a blue skirt that hugged around her hips and thighs, ending mid-knee, her toned calves in clear view.

Sesshomaru went back to the puppies to take his mind away from the attractive woman standing not ten feet from him. He had a split second image of having those same legs wrapped around his waist. Little did her know Rin had that same image, but it felt like it just came to her, like it wasn't her won thoughts that conjured the image. She just shook her head to clear it and went doubt tidying the apartment.

 _XOXO_

 _a couple hours later…_

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Sesshomaru! Can you get that!" Rin called from upstairs.

Sesshomaru begrudgingly got up from the couch and looked at the clock. Six o'clock on the dot.

 _At least he knows how to be on time,_ Sesshomaru thought.

He casually strolled to the door and reached for the knob and turned. The door opened to reveal a young man, roughly the same age as Rin. Next to him as a young woman and by the smell…half-demon.

"Hello, my name is Kohaku and this is Ai, my girlfriend." Kohaku held out his hand to shake Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment and decided to be civil and shake it.

"Sesshomaru," just saying his name he stepped aside to let them in. Rin came in as he shut the door.

"Kohaku!" she yelled as she lightly jogged in his direction and gave him a hug which only lasted a second because Sesshomaru tensed in reaction. Rin stepped away and went over to him and took his hand. Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw her unwavering loyalty and devotion. For him and only him, he was able to relax completely. This transaction only too a second, but Kohaku could tell that Sesshomaru felt threatened by Kohaku. He would have to give the guy reassurance. Maybe talk t him in private for a moment.

Rin turned back to the couple in front of them.

"So who is…?"

"Oh sorry. This is my girlfriend Ai," Kohaku said quickly, gesturing to the young woman next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ai. My name is Rin and this is my mate, Sesshomaru," Rin replied, "Shall we got sit. Dinner will be ready in a few."

All of them followed Rin to the living area and sat down on the couches with both couples facing each other.

"So Ai, what do you do?" Rin asked, starting a conversation.

"Well I basically do the same thing Kohaku does. I'm into photography, but more of the nature side of things," Ai answered.

"That is how we met. Recently I was in Japan, doing photoshops for the company and I was out for a walk, taking a break, and she was out in the water, taking pictures of some nearby cranes," Kohaku interluded.

"And in waders. Oh I was so embarrassed when he called out to me. I nearly fell in," Ai giggled at the memory.

"And we have been basically seeing each other ever since," Kohaku finished, turning to look at the love of his life. Ai returned that same look.

Rin looked at them both and knew that they would stay together for a long time.

"Well that sounds absolutely awesome. I am happy for both of you," Rin said. A moment later her timer dinged.

"Oh let me go get that. Ai, could you come help me?" Rin asked while standing up.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help," Ai replied standing up also, following Rin to the kitchen, leaving the males in the living room.

Once the females were in the kitchen, they left an awkward silence with Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

"So, you and Rin?" Kohaku said trying to make conversation.

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment, but on behalf of Rin, he would remain civil.

"Yes," he simply answered.

"How long have you two been together?" Kohaku asked.

"A little over a month, but I have know her since before she was born," Sesshomaru replied.

"And that is partially because her father and mother work for your family?" Kohaku questioned further.

"Her mother is deceased since she was five, but at one time she did work for us," Sesshomaru corrected.

Kohaku looked slightly confused and thoughtful at the same time.

Sesshomaru took that to mean that Rin didn't tell Kohaku that her mother was no longer a part of the world. Everything became clear once Kohaku spoke again.

"That now makes sense. You see, Rin tended to be very private about her home life. All I knew was that her father is a chauffeur for a wealthy family, her mother worked for that same family, and she had an unrequited love in that same family. Everytime I would ask about her mother, she would get reserved and change topic to something else. So I assumed two things. One; her mother left or two; her mother passed away and now I know it was the latter," Kohaku explained and leaned back against the couch.

Sesshomaru contemplated what Kohaku said and asked a question himself.

"What about the unrequited love?" he asked.

"That she was never clear about. Rin was more open with Sango than me," Kohaku replied.

Sesshomaru contemplated what he said once again. Then he decided to let Kohaku in on his scheming before he mated with Rin in May.

"Kohaku, would you like a drink?" he asked, standing up and going toward his office.

"Sure. What do you have?" Kohaku accepting the invite, standing and following Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru opened the door and left it open for Kohaku, then close behind him. He then walked over to a cabinet and took out two decanters full of liquid.

"I have scotch or bourbon," Sesshomaru offered.

"Bourbon please," Kohaku said while looking around the office. He found a picture, the only one in fact and looked at it. He smiled at it.

"You two seem to fit perfectly together," Kohaku commented, turning the picture around so Sesshomaru could see. Sesshomaru made no move to comment except take the poured drinks and handed one to Kohaku.

"Thank you," he said, setting the photo back down and then sat down on a chair. Sesshomaru followed suit and they both sat there in silence for a while, sipping on their beverages.

"Kohaku," Sesshomaru spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Kohaku looked up to meet Sesshomaru's piercing gaze.

"Can I confide in you?"

Kohaku was a little shocked. He barely knew this man. He guessed he made a good impression with the man to be asked to be confided in him. So he nodded his head yes.

"Then what I say and ask of you will not go beyond these walls. Especially to Rin. Do I make myself clear?"

Kohaku made a mental note not to cross this man. This demon.

"If it pertains to Rin, I won't breath a word," Kohaku promised.

"Good," Sesshomaru said, smirking ever so slightly.

 _XOXO_

"Okay, everything is set," Rin said to herself, looking at the steaming food on the table.

"It looks absolutely delicious Rin," Ai commented, looking at the spread too.

Pineapple pot roast, with halved potato's and cooked carrots, both of which were cooked with the meat.

"Thank you Ai. Now let me go get the guys. I'll be right back," Rin said turning to go to Sesshomaru's office.

She knocked.

"Sesshomaru, Kohaku, dinner is on the table."

"We will be there in a moment," Sesshomaru said from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Rin said turning back around. When she entered back into the living area, she found Ai bent over the puppies box.

"Cute, aren't they," Rin said, startling Ai.

"Oh yes, Where in the world did you get them so young? Where is their mother?" Ai inquired.

"Well, I found them in a paper sack downstairs in a garbage can. There were five total, but these two were the only ones still alive. Sesshomaru has been nursing them back to health ever since," Rin explained looking at the puppies fondly.

"Oh that is so sad. Who would do such a thing?" Ai commented, the last part said mostly to herself.

Rin stood back up and Ai followed suit once they heard the door open. Sesshomaru and Kohaku came and they all congregated around the table and sat down.

As routine and what Rin had grown up with was to start grace. Sesshomaru followed suit, doing the sign of the cross. Kohaku and Ai simply bowed their heads. Once grace was done, Rin said, "Enjoy."

Sesshomaru stood up and cut the meat with precision and served it out once everyone had their food, there was silence as everyone consumed the food.

Halfway through the meal Rin decided to break the silence.

"So Kohaku. How was Japan?"

"Japan was…very different. Culturally at least, but it was quite the experience. I had a lot of fun," Kohaku took another bite of his meal, "Sesshomaru, you are Japanese, correct?"

"Yes. My parents are native to Japan, but they moved to America when it was starting to be the place to be. That was roughly around eighteen hundred. Humans were weary of them because they were demons so they kept their distance. My father didn't start the company you know today till the mid fifties. I was born in Hokkaido. My father and mother were visiting family at the time, at least what was left of it," Sesshomaru said, taking a bite of his meat. It was perfectly tender.

"Wow. Now you don't have to answer this next question, I"m just genuinely curious. How old is your father?" Kohaku inquired further.

Sesshomaru took a while to answer that one. At first he didn't feel the need to answer, but one set of inquisitive eyes sitting next to him, already done with there plate, was looking at him expectantly.

As he took his last bite, he took a moment to think.

"He was born about a thousand years ago. Roughly," Sesshomaru said breaking the silence.

"Oh wow. From seeing pictures of him, he does not look it," Kohaku commented, also taking his last bite as well.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru early said. One day when he got there, would get to be that age too.

They went through several other topics as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. The topic somehow moved to music. Rin was cutting into the cheesecake when Kohaku exclaimed, "What? She never told you she can sing?"

At that Rin whipped her head around as everyone stared. Rin started to turn a fine shade of red.

"Rin, don't be embarrassed. You have a beautiful voice," Kohaku said. Rin was a little stiff as she served out the dessert.

"Thank you, but-"

"Stay right there. I'll be right back," Kohaku cut her off and practically ran out of the apartment.

"Kohaku!" Rin yelled and then sighed in exasperation, finally sitting down to sulk.

Sesshomaru and Ai watched her with amusement, but not a moment later Kohaku came back in, carrying a guitar case. He set the case on the couch and delicately took it out of it's case and then sat back down at the table.

"Now you must know Sesshomaru, this little lady has quite the voice. Last year the company did their own version of…America's Got Talent. Sango was very persuasive and convinced Rin that she should enter," Kohaku explained while tuning his instrument.

Rin was still red with embarrassment. Sesshomaru watched her as Kohaku talked.

"Another thing is that Rin did, was win. It was only one round, by popular vote. And the grand prize was a plane ticket to anywhere in the world. Rin chose-"

"Hawaii. I flew out the week of my birthday which also meant spending Christmas there too. By myself, but spending time by myself was good for me," Rin finished finally able to speak. She was still as red as a tomato.

Sesshomaru just calmly took her hand and once she looked at him he tilted his head. The look he gave her shed her resolve.

"Okay, fine. Just one song though," Rin said mentally preparing her self and taking a sip of water.

"Sounds good. How about La Vie En Rose," Kohaku said strumming the first note.

Rin nodded her head and counted as Kohaku strummed the guitar. Then she opened her mouth. Sesshomaru held his breath when the first words left her mouth.

 _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

 _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

 _Voila le portrait sans retouche_

 _De l'homme auquil j'appartiens_

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

 _Il me parle tout bas,_

 _Je vois la vie en rose._

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_

 _Des mots de tous les jours,_

 _Et ca me fait quelque chose_

 _Il est entre dans mon coeur_

 _Une oart de bonheur_

 _Dont je connais la cause_

 _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,_

 _Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie_

 _Et des que je l'aperçois_

 _Alors je sens en moi_

 _Mon coeur qui…_

Rin paused as Kohaku continues to strum for a time and then turned to look into Sesshomaru's eyes. Singing only to him.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem_

 _To turn into love songs_

 _Il est entre dans mon coeur_

 _Use part de bonheur_

 _Mon coeur qui bat_

There was a moment of silence once Rin and Kohaku finished the last notes of the song.

"That was so beautiful Rin," Ai commented breaking the silence. Kohaku put his guitar down and decided to start to eat his neglected dessert.

"Thank you," Rin said quietly, turning to her own dessert. Sesshomaru still held her hand. He was quite moved by the song and once again her voice had him speechless. They all finished their desserts in contented silence.

"That was absolutely delicious Rin. Thank you for inviting us," said Ai about an hour later. Kohaku was putting away his guitar in it's case, both getting ready to leave.

"It was no problem, we'll be sure to do this again," Rin said.

"That will be a sure thing, and it was great meeting you too Sesshomaru. Take care of this little lady and also if you need an guy time, here's my number," Kohaku said hand him a piece of paper. Sesshomaru took it and placed it in his pocket and they both shook hands.

"That was my intent," he said, agreeing to both things that Kohaku said, shaking Ai's hand next.

Ai turned to Rin and gave her a hug.

"Oh and let me know how the puppies are doing. It was truly amazing that you found them," Aid said looking to the box, which the puppies were starting to act up.

"I will. You guys have a good rest of you evening," Rin said stepping away.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said turning to go to the phone.

"Well goodbye then," Kohaku said opening the door, taking Ai by the hand.

"Goodbye," RIn said shutting the door behind them and turned to go find Sesshomaru, who happen to still be on the phone.

"Yes father I haven't forgotten the day it's held, but I will make sure Rin know also…Yes see you then…Goodbye," Sesshomaru hung up and turned to Rin.

"Clean up and puppies. Sound like a plan? Then you can talk to me about what your father said," Rin said already heading toward the kitchen.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's comment as he helped Rin clean up and then heated up some milk for the now very hungry puppies.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up as he started to feed a pup in his lap.

"Yes?" prompting him to continue.

"Next month is my company's annual charity ball. Every year we choose a different city to host it in. This year it happens to be Paris," Sesshomaru explained, dipping into the bowl for more milk.

"Oh and you are obligated to attend?" Rin asked tending to the other puppy.

"Ever since I turned twelve, unfortunately. Also since you are my mate, you are now obligated to attend as well. My father is also hoping for us to announce our engagement there also," Sesshomaru finished, putting a now full puppy back in its box.

"Oh…well…wow," Rin stammered not really knowing what to say. She had never been to anything that extravagant and it was a Larrabee party, except it was indoors most likely. She gently put the other puppy back in the box.

Sesshomaru noticed her slight nervousness and took her hand.

"Rin you needn't be nervous. You remember all the parties held at home?"

Rin nodded her head.

"It'll be exactly like that except I'll be next to you the whole time. You will be fine," Sesshomaru said trying to reassure her. It did little to help, but she would do it, for the honor of his family. She might as well get used to it. She is Sesshomaru's mate and soon to be a Larrabee herself. Time to finally get used to the idea.

Rin smiled at her musings and looked at him.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru stood up then and took her hand and let her to a spot in the room so they could move around with ease. Sesshomaru took her into his arms and started to slow dance without any music.

"You have a beautiful voice Rin," he said into her hair.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"This time can you sing it slower?" he asked, holding her a bit closer.

She smiled into his chest and opened her mouth and started to sing. Her voice filled the room once again and Sesshomaru thanked whatever God that was listening that this woman was his.

 _XOXO_

 **A/N: Long time no read! I'm sorry that it has been a while since my last update. My life has been really hectic lately. Like moving into a new house kind of hectic.**

 **Well here is an update since I was able to hook up my computer again.**

 **I'll post again as soon as am able.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 8**

 _Countdown: Seven months-Part 1_

Rin sighed.

She just couldn't decide which one. There were just way too many choices.

"Rin just choose one. My feet are killing me," Sango complained. Rin asked her politely to come help her pick a dress. The ball was only three days away.

"I know, I know. It's just that I can't seem to choose between these three," Rin said pointing to each dress in turn.

"Hm," Sango contemplated from her seat and looked at them in turn. The first one was green. The bodice was black with sparkling beads and was heart shaped. Around the waist was a black bow that was off center and the rest of the dress was green.

"Scrap this one, green is not your color," Sango commented and Rin went to put it back on the rack.

Sango looked at the next dress. It looked like a cinderella dress. Light blue, straps, a cute design going from the valley of the breast to below the waist line. It was poofier than the last one too. More tule.

Rin came back and eyed the dress, then looked at Sango and they both said, "Nah."

The last dress was peach. Thin straps, decorated with small jewels. The bodice was heart shaped with a similar jewel design on the bottom portion. The bottom of the dress had two layers. The inner layer was made of silk and had a slit that ran mid thigh. The outer layer split at the waist and was a see through fabric and flowed outward so it would billow behind anyone who wore it.

Rin nodded her head.

"This one," she said grabbing the dress and went to the shoes, Sango following behind. It was a quicker process because Rin found the perfect pair immediately and she didn't bother with accessories because the dress spoke for itself.

Rin and Sango made it to the counter and the cashier rung her up. Rin and especially Sango nearly bulked at the final price. Rin just took out a black credit card, Sesshomaru's of course, and watched it being swiped, cringing that she was spending someone else's money. Mind it was her future mate's, but still, it made her uncomfortable.

The cashier put the dress in a bag and the shoes in another. Rin thanked her and left the boutique with Sango waddling beside her.

"Want to grab some lunch before we head back to our respective beau's?" Rin asked, putting her things in Sango's car.

"Oh food, sounds good to me," Sango said, scratching her belly and getting into the driver's seat. Rin went over to the passenger side and slid in herself.

They went to their usual cafe and sat down. A waiter came by and gave them menu's. Sango took a moment and looked through the menu then set it down.

"Well Rin?" she said looking at her friend.

"Mmm?" Rin said still looking at the menu. She couldn't decide between the reuben or the roast beef. The reuben, she liked the reuben sandwich better. Once she decided she looked back at her friend.

Sango was giving her a look, that said, 'I want to ask you something naughty.' Rin sighed.

"Sango, I already know what you are going to ask and no me and Sesshomaru are not having sex," she said, taking a sip of water to clear her throat.

"Ah, why not? I bet he is really good in bed," Sango prodded with a pouty face. She really wanted some juicy details.

"Two words: demon council. They won't allow us to have intercourse because of what Sesshomaru did. So we have to wait, if you have forgotten already," Rin explained, slightly scolding her friend.

Sango went about to say something else, but their waiter returned. They gave their orders and once the waiter was out of ear shot Sango started again.

"Well since you are not allowed to have that, why not have a little foreplay?" Sango pressed.

"Well…but-" Rin stammered.

"Not but's. It's not intercourse and it'll prepare you for what's to come," she said, making Rin think for a little bit.

That is when their food came which made their current conversation pause again. Rin took to her food to avoid the talk that involved her sex life. In all technicality, it was none existent. Turning twenty eight next month, she was still a virgin. Whether Sesshomaru knew that by his keen sense of smell, she has never told him and he has never acknowledged the fact either.

"I've got it!" Sango exclaimed making Rin look up from her food. Rin gave her a questioning look.

"After the ball," Sango said proudly.

"After the ball?" Rin questioned for Sango to further elaborate.

"It is time for you to make the first move Rin. That would be the perfect time to do it," Sango said again proudly.

"For…foreplay?" Rin said nervously. Just talking about it is making her realize really fast on how inexperienced she was.

"Oh my goodness," Sango said really looking at her friend, she too realized something.

"Have you two at least seen each other," Sango looked around and said the last word, "naked?"

"No. Sesshomaru respects my privacy until I say otherwise and I just don't know," Rin said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

Sango just shook her head and then put on a thoughtful look.

"You know you will have to eventually…"

"I know, I know. I'm just…" Rin couldn't continue the sentence.

"Inexperienced," Sango ended. Rin nodded her head, sitting back in her chair and looked out the window. It started to snow.

"Well then forget the foreplay, but I have just a small suggestion to get you and Sesshomaru to that point. Just see each other naked," Sango offered.

Rin looked skeptical, nervous, and a little frightened. No one has ever seen her naked. When she was a baby didn't even count.

"Like I suggested before. Do it after the ball," Sango said, taking a bite of her food.

"Should I just start stripping in front of him or…," Rin finally said, considering the idea that this would be a good step in the direction of getting her virginity finally taken.

"Be casual about it. How about ask him to take a shower with you. That would be a great start," Sango said, glad that Rin was considering it.

Rin bit her lip and just went back to her meal. Sango watched her for a moment and then went back to scarfing hers.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, mostly because Rin was so deep in thought, Sango was afraid to disturb her.

Rin was so into her thoughts she didn't even notice getting into Sango's car and the drive back to the apartment.

"Rin," Sango said, touching her shoulder to get her attention. Rin jumped slightly and looked at her surroundings. It was snowing harder now.

"Rin you know you don't have to do something you are not ready for," Sango said, reassuring her friend.

"It's okay and thank you for coming with me," Rin said with a smile.

"It was no problem. I better get these kind of days in before these two grace the world with their presence," Sango said, rubbing her belly.

Rin smiled and nodded her head and got out of the car. She got her dress and shoes and bid Sango goodbye.

Rin made it to the apartment and out of the cold. She opened the door only to be bombarded by furry faces.

"Ah! Un!" Sesshomaru barked at the puppies as Rin tried to get over the threshold.

The puppies backed off immediately, obeying the alpha's command as he walked over to her.

"How was your day?" Sesshomaru asked, giving her a welcoming kiss.

"It was good. Had a little difficulty finding a dress, but I finally got it," she said stepping around him to take care of her things.

She went up to their room and put her dress in their closet, making sure it wasn't completely visible. She wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru saw her in the dress first before he sees it.

She stepped out of the closet and turned her head to the bathroom.

Was she ready for the next step?

She would have to think further before making that decision. Rin went downstairs and was greeted again by the fuzzy fur balls.

"Hello, Ah, Un. How were my puppies today," Rin said petting them on the heads.

Over the weeks the puppies had grown and they had come to find that any of their assumptions on breed were wrong. They weren't border collie, they weren't husky, they turned out to be german shepherds.

They took them to the vet a week after they found them and got a professional opinion, although Sesshomaru commented that the vet they were talking to was talking out of his ass sixty percent of the time.

At that time they officially named them. Ah and Un. They were two peas in a pod and they were never too far apart from each other or from Sesshomaru and Rin.

And they were fluffy fur balls and so adorable when they weren't trying to pee or poop on something.

Rin laughed while they were licking her face.

"Okay, okay, down," she said and stood up to walk towards her mate, who was watching her interact with the puppies.

"How was your day?" she asked, encircling her arms around his waist.

"A little lonely even with the mongrels," Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her hair, taking in her scent.

"Don't call them mongrels," Rin said playfully smacking him. She turned around and walked to the fridge.

"Do you feel like cooking?" Sesshomaru asked, already reading the look on Rin's face.

"Not really," she said closing the fridge and then leaning on it.

"How about take out," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sounds good and how about we make it a movie night," Rin said smiling and then going to the couch she flopped down and started to stare at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru watched her, the puppies were playing in the corner, and wondered what she was thinking. For some reason while staring at her he started to have faint glimpses of the shower.

 _Is she thinking of taking a shower?_ he thought.

He didn't get to ponder on it for long because- _ring, ring._

He stepped away to go grab the phone.

"Larrabee residence?" he answered.

 _"Hey Sesshomaru! It's Kohaku. I found a place!"_

"Hold on one moment," Sesshomaru said while already walking out of the room. Taking a quick glance he found Rin with her eyes closed, taking a nap. The puppies were laying below her. They were not allowed on the furniture.

"Continue Kohaku," he said once he closed the door to his office.

 _"Anyways, I found the perfect place for Rin to have her studio. Would you like the address?"_

"Yes," was his reply, already getting a pen and paper.

Kohaku gave him the address and Sesshomaru said, "I'll be there in a moment," and hung up.

The place in question was just around the corner.

Sesshomaru walked out of the office and checked to make sure Rin was still asleep. She was and so were the pups. Sesshomaru quickly made his way out of the apartment.

He brought his coat closer to himself because it was still snowing. He made it to the location quickly and found Kohaku looking through the window. He turned as soon as he felt Sesshomaru come closer.

"Well this is it," he said, stepping aside to let Sesshomaru look. The inside was very spacious. It had room to work comfortably.

"Thank you Kohaku," he said, turning to the man next to him.

"Eh, no problem. Anything for Rin," Kohaku said, "When do you plan on showing her this?"

"I was thinking for her birthday," Sesshomaru said, but then Kohaku gave him a look.

"What is it?"

"It's just that Rin doesn't really care for her birthday, since it falls on Christmas. Maybe present it to her a couple days before. Just a suggestion though," Kohaku commented.

"Duly noted," Sesshomaru said, inputing the phone number on the sign in the window on his phone and bid Kohaku farewell.

He made it back without Rin noticing he was gone. Sesshomaru made it to his office and took out his phone and dialed the number he took down.

Forty minutes later he was well pleased.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called.

He quickly put away documents that he didn't want her to see and turned around to his mate who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Shopping does that to me," Rin giggled.

"That is no problem Rin," Sesshomaru said taking her into his arms. Then her stomach grumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "Go pick a movie and I'll order the take out."

"Sounds good," Rin said, tipping up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. She turned and went back to the living room and found that the pups were still at their spot on the floor. She smiled and went over to the movie case.

 _eh, not in the mood for a musical, no rom-com's, action, ooo perfect,_ Rin thought and smiled as she picked up Jurassic Park.

She put it into their player and turned on the television. The opening eerie music started to play as she sat down.

"Jurassic Park?" Sesshomaru questioned, sitting down next to her, having already ordered for their food.

"Awesome movie and it was an awesome book too," Rin commented, snuggling closer up to him.

"Hn."

An hour later their food came. Rin paused the movie and went to get plates. Sesshomaru placed the food on the table and they both filled their plates and sat back down in front of the television, restarting the movie.

Ah and Un, with the smell of food woke up from their spot on the floor and stationed themselves at the edge of the couch. Their big eyes begging to be fed some table scraps.

"No, go lay down," Sesshomaru said. They flattened their ears, but didn't obey. Sesshomaru then growled low and they slunk away to their beds across the room.

"Poor babies," Rin said, making a quick glance in their direction.

"They need to know their boundaries. Begging will not be tolerated," Sesshomaru said simply, continuing to eat.

Rin put her finished plate on the coffee table and turned back to the movie. Not five minutes later the movie ended, Rin humming to the theme.

Sesshomaru started to run his fingers through her hair after he put his plate on top of hers.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Have you ever had sex?" Rin blurted out.

Sesshomaru paused in his movements. What should he say? He should say something. Rin turned around to look at him and he seemed conflicted.

Rin turned her eyes away and sat up. Sesshomaru sat up with her.

"I'm sorry I asked," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry Rin. You asked and I will answer," he said taking a breath for the next part, "The answer is yes, I have had intercourse."

Rin bit her lip when she heard his answer. She really shouldn't be so surprised. She figured that he would be more willing to do that with someone else, but for some reason it bothered her. The next question she was going to ask would probably bother her more.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

She turned to look at him. "Women."

"Only one," he said. Rin looked at him hard when he said this. He only slept with one woman?

That was hard to believe. He was very good looking. Any woman would probably give up everything to be with him.

Sesshomaru noted her raised eyebrow.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Rin nodded her head.

"At the time I had just graduated. It was the same day I got this," he pointed to his arm, indicating his tattoo, "Koga introduced me to her. It was a one night thing. I was incredibly drunk."

Rin listened intently during his explanation. She still couldn't shake the feeling she had. It felt like she was going to vomit.

"During the entire time, my demon knew that it wasn't right, that I was meant to be with someone else, but my body didn't listen. In the morning when all was said and done, I left," Sesshomaru said.

Rin didn't know what to say or do. She stood up and attempted to walk away, but before she knew it she found herself flat on her back on the couch with Sesshomaru hovering over her.

"I wasn't finished," he said, leaning closer to her so that their noses touched. Rin kept perfectly still.

"She meant nothing Rin. Not once did I call out her name," he leaned to whisper into her ear, "I called out yours."

Rin gasped.

"H-how d-did she h-handle that," she said, her throat full of emotion she couldn't speak coherently.

"Surprisingly well once I explained myself. Remember I was very drunk," Sesshomaru said while placing small kisses around her ear and then her neck.

Rin closed her eyes as shivers began racing up and down her spine. Sesshomaru continued his ministrations, licking, nipping, kissing his way up and down, across and a little further south towards the valley of her breasts.

Sesshomaru paused back at her ear and whispered, "Now it's my turn to question you. Have you been with anyone besides Kohaku?"

Rin took a while to think. She didn't have many relationships. Scratch that. Besides Kohaku and now Sesshomaru, she didn't have any.

"No. My father homeschooled me, so I never got to interact with other children my age. Besides Ayame, I never had any other friends. Kohaku was my first kiss and he was very close to being the one to take my virginity," Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath at that part, but Rin continued before he could have an outburst, "It was during one of my rough patches. I had just found out Inuyasha was engaged and I was desperate. I wanted someone to hold me, to touch me, to…love me."

A tear slipped from her eye.

"Kohaku caught on to what I was trying to do almost immediately, he didn't even get to see me naked, but I'm glad he stopped. He helped me find myself. I will be forever grateful to him," Rin continued, her throat thick with emotion.

Sesshomaru regarded her the entire time she spoke. He waited for her to acknowledge that she was still a virgin. He could smell her purity. He couldn't deny himself any longer.

He plunged in, devouring her mouth in a very heated kiss. Rin was hard pressed to keep up, but she didn't give in an inch until he bit her bottom lip. Just that momentary pause was enough for Sesshomaru to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Rin moaned and tried desperately to keep up, her hands reaching up to dig into his hair, trying to bring him closer.

Sesshomaru growled and sat up, bringing her with him into a seated position, parting with her lips temporarily to take off her shirt, making her gasp her surprise. Then he quickly took off his own shirt and then pushed her down with another heated kiss, not giving her time to really acknowledge what was happening.

Once his skin touched hers, it felt as though they both would explode. Hands wandered and explored into uncharted territories, but without warning he stopped and looked up.

The puppies, who were in a deep sleep, perked up their heads too.

"What is it?" Rin asked seeing Sesshomaru sit back up.

Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately. He was listening intently to voices coming from downstairs in the lobby. Then he growled in frustration once he recognized them.

He searched for their shirts, which he had somehow thrown them all the way into the kitchen in his haste.

"Get on your shirt. We have some unexpected company," he said handing back her shirt and putting on his own. Rin hurriedly put it back on and stood up to clean up their food mess, so their apartment didn't look like a complete disaster.

Sesshomaru waited a little impatiently at the door. He could now hear them coming down the hall now.

"Sesshomaru, who is it?" Rin asked, standing next to him now.

Sesshomaru didn't have to answer her. The loud talking from the other side of the door spoke for itself.

"Is that…?" Rin went to the door and opened it to reveal…

"Inuyasha?"

His hand was up, about to knock, but then put it down now that he realized Rin opened the door.

"Hey Rin, long time no see," he said, "This is my mate Kagome." He gestured to the woman standing next to him.

Rin was about to open her mouth to say something, but- _bark! bark!_

Rin just smiled and stepped aside to let them in.

"When did you guys get dogs?" Inuyasha asked looking across the apartment to see Sesshomaru put the puppies in a kennel.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out. Sesshomaru just turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him. Then he promptly turned and went to his office, effectively giving the door a very distinctive snap so everyone could hear.

"What is his problem?" he asked.

"Well um, you came very unexpectedly and you kind of ruined a moment," Rin said, moving across the room.

Inuyasha sniffed a little and said, "Oh."

"See Inuyasha, I told you we should have called ahead," Kagome said, sitting down on the couch. Rin noticed a very distinctive baby bump, showing itself as Kagome sat down.

"No that is not what you said. You wanted to surprise them. Look how well that turned out," he countered.

"That is not what I said. I said that we should call them. It was you who wanted to surprise them. I just went along with it against my better judgement," Kagome countered back.

"Keh, women," he said. Inuyasha sat down next to his wife. There was a moment of silence.

"Well would you guys like a drink?" Rin asked still standing.

"Just water for me," Kagome said.

"Nothing for me," Inuyasha said a little absentmindedly. Rin turned to go to the kitchen and then turned back around.

"Um Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha turned to look at her. Rin just simply turned her stare towards Sesshomaru's office and then back to him.

"Okay fine. I need to talk to him anyways," Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a kiss and then stood up and went to Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome stood up too and followed Rin to the kitchen. Rin took out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you," she said, sipping on it.

"So when did you guys get in?" Rin asked.

"Oh this morning. I'm still feeling the jet lag," Kagome said, taking another drink from her cup.

"Would you like to sit down?" Rin asked leading her back to the couch. Kagome followed her silently and sat down gratefully.

"How far along are you?" Rin asked another question, now looking at her belly.

"About four months. I'm due in April," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I have a friend who is pregnant with twins and she is due in February," Rin commented, musing how earlier that day, Sango was waddling trying to keep up with her.

"Twins? This is her first pregnancy?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. Sango is handling it pretty well. She asked me to plan her baby shower, which I am going to start doing next month," Rin said.

"That is wonderful Rin. My mother is planning mine and it is going to be basically a Larrabee party with just women," Kagome said, blowing up her bangs.

"That is going to be…quite the event," Rin couldn't think of anything to say about that. She thought that was going a little overboard in her opinion.

"Yes, but since this one will be the first grandchild in the family, this little guy is going to be spoiled rotten," Kagome said rubbing her belly. Rin watched her do it and asked what she wanted to do ever since Sango announced she was expecting.

"May I…?"

Kagome looked at her future sister-in-law and nodded her head, adjusting on the couch to get closer to Rin. Rin reached out and touched her baby bump and searched for movement.

"He's over here," Kagome said, placing Rin's hand over to the side. Rin smiled as she felt the flutter of movement. After a moment Rin pulled her hand away.

"You know, you are actually the first person to ask before touching my belly. Everyone else is… 'ooo you're pregnant I must place my hands all over your belly and I don't care about your personal space'. It's starting to get annoying," and Kagome made exaggerated movements as if people were flocking to her in droves.

Rin laughed and nodded in understanding.

"It's the same way with Sango and when they hear that she is pregnant with twins…ya," Rin said, shaking her head. Some people get really ridiculous when it came to baby bumps.

"Just wait when you have your own, then you'll understand completely," Kagome said.

Rin nodded her head and then she turned her head to the office and wondered what the brothers where talking about.

"Don't worry about them. Only worry when you hear crashing and things being broken," Kagome assured her, patting her hand.

"It just makes me wonder what they are talking about, that's all," Rin said turning back to Kagome.

 _XOXO_

"So how is it going with Rin," Inuyasha asked taking a sip of bourbon.

"If you were using your nose earlier you would know," Sesshomaru said reading over a piece of paper.

"I did and by the smell you two didn't get very far," Inuyasha ducked as card came flying at him. Sesshomaru made no comment otherwise.

"No need to get violent," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself," Sesshomaru said, giving him a death stare.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, taking another sip.

"Anyways why I really came," Inuyasha stood up and took out a manila envelope from his back pocket and placed it on Sesshomaru's desk.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru pointed at the bundle now cluttering his desk.

"Sesshomaru, it is another possible merger. This time with Onigumo Industries. They are situated in Japan. These are the details. Mind, I have not signed anything and said we would think about it since we just recently merged with Higurashi. By the way stocks have soared a month after the merger," Inuyasha explained.

"I've noticed," Sesshomaru commented. He seemed indifferent to Inuyasha when he placed the manila envelope on the side of the desk on a pile of paper.

"Sesshomaru, remember you are still CEO of Larrabee Co. I'm just a stand-in at the moment and same with dad. We need you back in the saddle," Inuyasha said, but back peddled when Sesshomaru gave him a look.

"Hey, I'm not saying to get back in the saddle is to leave Paris and consequently Rin, but maybe put in a phone service so you can be a part of meetings without having to actually be there. Maybe in the future build a Larrabee branch out here in Paris. Just a suggestion," Inuyasha said, raising his hands as if in defense.

Sesshomaru took a moment to think. What Inuyasha was propositioning was very possible and he did need to get back to running his company.

"Fine Inuyasha, but only on my terms. Here is my fax number and only send me paperwork that can't be processed without my signature and I will look at this," Sesshomaru pointed at the manila envelope, "after the ball. Until then I am still on vacation."

"Sounds fair," Inuyasha said, looking at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. He stood up and went to the door, but turned back around.

"Oh by the way, father and mother will be arriving in town tomorrow, so forewarning you, they might visit without calling," Inuyasha informed his brother.

"Duly noted," Sesshomaru said, not even looking up from the paper he was looking at.

Inuyasha shook his head and headed out the door, but not a moment later he came back, poking his head back in.

"Hey Sesshomaru, come here," he said pulling his head back out.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and stood up. Once out of the office he noticed the television was playing a movie, but really caught his attention was the two women on the couch.

They were both asleep. Both had their heads laying on the armrests in sleeping bliss.

Inuyasha shook his head and bent to pick up his mate. Sesshomaru watched from the armrest Rin was using as a pillow. He walked Inuyasha to the door and held it open for him.

"See ya later," Inuyasha said, walking out.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, closing the door and went to turn the television off. Darkness and silence pervaded the apartment then. The puppies were in their kennels, sound asleep.

He then stooped to pick his own asleep mate up and took her upstairs to the bedroom. He quickly stripped her and put her into her pajamas without really seeing anything. He wanted her to be awake when he finally viewed her in all her naked glory.

He kissed her brow and then he went about getting ready for bed himself. He laid down and brought her in close. Shutting his eyes he joined her into dreamland.

 _XOXO_

 _three days later…_

_Ding Dong!_

Rin groaned in her sleep and rolled over.

 _Ding Dong!_

Rin rolled over again and heard the front door open and someone talking downstairs, followed by some barking. She closed her eyes in an attempt to catch some more minutes of sleep, but in the next moment the bedroom light was turned on.

"Up, Up, Up Rin! Time to greet the day!" yelled her future-mother-in-law, her future-sister-in-law and best friend in unison. Rin groaned and put her pillow on her head.

"Just so you know right now Rin, that was a bad idea and even Sesshomaru knows personally how I can flip a bed," threatened Izayoi. That immediately had Rin sitting up and out of bed the next second.

"That is more like it. Now take a shower, we have several appointments to make today. Now scoot," Izayoi said, pushing Rin into the bathroom. Kagome and Sango were talking animatedly in the room. Rin internally groaned and shut the door for some privacy.

Privacy was actually a word that she hadn't experienced in the last three days. When InuTaisho and Izayoi landed the next day after Inuyasha and Kagome, they came with a pleasant surprise. They brought along Rin's father. Rin was ecstatic that she spent the whole day with him, showing him the sights and telling him everything that has happened since leaving Long Island.

The rest of the days were spent just being together, so Sesshomaru and Rin never got anymore alone time. Rin introduced Kagome to Sango and they immediately hit it off and then once Izayoi hit the mix it sometimes became a bundle of commotion.

Now today was the day of the ball and Rin was still dreading it a little. Sesshomaru was in the same boat, but he was used to this sort of thing, so it gave her little comfort.

Rin took her shower quickly because she didn't want Izayoi to come barging down the door.

She wrapped herself in a towel and peaked around the bathroom door and thankfully the room was vacant.

"Good morning Rin," said a voice from behind her.

Well almost vacant.

"Geesh Sesshomaru! Stop doing that!" Rin spun around almost forgetting that she only had a towel on.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry mate, but I just came to let you know I am leaving with father to meet up with the rest of the men and I won't be seeing you until it is time to go. I'm also taking Ah and Un so you won't have to worry about them making a mess of the apartment while you are out," Sesshomaru said, pulling her in closer.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight then," Rin said, standing up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Sesshomaru growled at the sudden loss of her lips and dived in to capture her lips again. Rin's knees became weak and Sesshomaru had to hold her tighter as he ravished her lips. They didn't know that they had an audience until someone cleared their throat.

Sesshomaru and Rin parted to look at InuTaisho, who was to Rin's gratitude, looking away.

"Ever heard of knocking father?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin pulled away to gather clothes to wear for the day and went back into the bathroom.

"Well I just came to see what was taking you so long, now I know," InuTaisho tried to defend, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. He narrowed his eyes at him and went into the closet to grab his tux and shoes that he would be wearing that night.

He stepped out of the closet to see his father gone and Rin sitting on the bed tying up her shoes. He set his stuff down and sat down next to her on the bed.

Rin sighed as she put her foot back down and leaned into him.

"Will you be glad as I am when they are gone?" she asked, giggling slightly. Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her in response.

They stayed like that for a moment before Sesshomaru himself sighed and stood up, picked up his stuff, leaned down and gave Rin a peck on the lips.

"I'll be back at six to pick you up," he said.

"See you later then," Rin replied and watched him leave. She waited for a moment after she heard the men leave with the dogs. No pun intended.

Then she stood up, gathered her purse, her phone, and coat and went downstairs to find Izayoi in the kitchen leaning on the counter. She smiled once she spotted her.

"Hello dear. Ready to go?"

"Might as well get this over with," Rin said, sighing once again.

"Rin, I understand that this is your first ball. Trust me I was once in your shoes too. Just know that we all will be beside you every step of the way," Izayoi said in a reassuring voice, taking Rin's hand in the process.

Rin looked into Izayoi's eyes and saw nothing but motherly love that Rin has missed for most of her life.

"Thank you Izayoi," Rin said sincerely.

"Your welcome, now lets go, Sango and Kagome are being impatient," Izayoi said turning around to head out of the apartment, Rin following behind putting on her coat in the process.

Rin locked up and they went downstairs to find Kagome and Sango chatting away in the car. Izayoi and Rin got in with Izayoi in the driver's seat and off they went.

They went everywhere. They got mani's, pedi's, massage's, and they went to do a little shopping. Rin never in her life felt so pampered. Izayoi told her to get used to it because once the news media got a hold of her name and the fact that she was going to mate Sesshomaru, she had to look her best. Rin cringed, but after tonight, her whole life could be turned upside down.

She tried not to think about it for the rest of the day and just enjoyed herself. Before she knew it though it was time to head back and get ready. Izayoi dropped her off along with Sango. Sango said she would help her get her ready. They waved as they saw Izayoi and Kagome drive off.

"Ready to get beautified?" Sango asked as they stepped into the apartment.

"Might as well get this done and over with," Rin said already heading up the stairs. Sango shook her head and followed her up the stairs.

"Sit down and let's get started," Sango said, getting out her makeup that she brought along. Rin took off her jacket and sat down in front of her vanity and just simply closed her eyes. Sango smiled and began to work her magic.

An hour later Sango was done. She thought she did a pretty good job, if she said so herself.

"You can open your eyes now Rin," Sango said, stepping away to go to the closet to get Rin's dress and shoes.

Rin opened her eyes and had to blink several times to make sure she was really staring at herself.

"Is this really me?" she whispered. Sango had powdered her face very lightly. Her eyes shadowed to bring out the brown in her eyes. Her lips were the same shade as her dress. Her curly hair was tamed and one side was brought up with a clip covered in pearls.

She turned to Sango, who was already setting her dress on the bed.

"Thank you Sango," she said quietly.

"It's no problem, but you have fifteen minutes till Sesshomaru comes to pick you up. So you better get dressed," Sango said.

Rin nodded and stood up, went to her dresser to gather her undergarments and went to the bathroom to change. After a moment she came out and Sango helped her into the dress and then into her shoes.

Rin looked up when she heard the apartment door open downstairs. Sango gathered her things and left the bedroom, giving Rin a wink on her way out.

Rin took in a breath and grabbed a shoal to wrap around her shoulders and left the bedroom herself.

 _XOXO_

Sesshomaru waited downstairs with Miroku, who was there to pick up Sango. They both turned to see Sango coming down the stairs slowly. Her big belly impeding progress just a little.

Miroku met her at the bottom and gave her a welcoming kiss.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Yes and Sesshomaru?" Sango turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Have fun tonight," she said ,winking at him and both her and Miroku left.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and turned back to the stairs to find Rin descending them. Sesshomaru forgot to breath and his mouth went dry.

"Sesshomaru if you don't close your mouth, you're going to catch fly's," Rin said, already standing before him.

Sesshomaru shook himself and closed his mouth, looking down at his mate. His beautiful mate.

"You are absolutely beautiful Rin," he said, bringing her in by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," she said looking him over in his tux. His hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I have something for you," he said taking her hand, leading her to the kitchen table where he placed a velvet rectangular box.

Rin looked at him and then to the box and tenderly opened it to see the most exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

The center piece was a crescent moon, very similar to the one that adorned Sesshomaru's forehead. The moon itself was made of silver and in the center was a blue sapphire.

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful," she whispered.

Sesshomaru took it out of the box and placed it around Rin's neck.

"This is my second courting gift to you. It is a family heirloom that is passed down from female to female. My mother would have presented this to you if she was still alive," Sesshomaru explained, turning her around to look into her eyes.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I-"

"Shhh, you don't need to say anything," Sesshomaru said, putting two fingers to her lips.

"Let us go," he said holding out his arm for her to take hold of. Rin smiled and let him lead her out of the apartment and out of the building to a limo waiting at the curb.

Rin slid in first and Sesshomaru followed. He shut the door and they were off. Rin looked around into the night and noticed slight snow fall coming down.

"Where are we going again?" Rin asked turning to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took out what looked like an invitation and read it.

"The Piscine Molitor-" he was cut off by a gasp.

"The Piscine Molitor! Oh my goodness. Really? I've always wanted to go there!" and off she went. Sesshomaru just smiled slightly and let her go on. It seemed to take her mind off the fact that she will soon be in front of a lot of people.

He listened intently learning one thing more about the city of Paris. It opened in nineteen twenty-nine. The inside and outside pools were widely popular to the public. The book and movie _Life of Pi_ made it even more popular, but the establishment closed in nineteen eighty-nine and was destined for a new housing development. Local associations protested against it's demolition and as a result Piscine Molitor fell into disrepair, until a couple years ago. It reopened, completely renovated, in May of two thousand fourteen.

Rin stopped talking once they made it in front of the building. She was looking at the building itself, not all the photographers. Sesshomaru nudged her once the door was opened for him. He stepped out and offered Rin his hand. She took it timidly and stepped out of the limo. The flashes came faster once they saw her. She had to blink several times and hold on to Sesshomaru's arm so she didn't lose her footing.

She let out a sigh of relief once they were inside and she let Sesshomaru guide her through the building because she was too engrossed in the new modern look that was now, Piscine Molitor, although it still had it's charm that it had in the past.

Rin didn't notice where they were going until she felt Sesshomaru stop and pull out the invitation and handed it to the concierge.

"Enjoy your evening Mr. Larrabee and Ms. Fairchild," he said with a heavy French accent. Sesshomaru nodded and went into the room to find it already crowded with people.

"Sesshomaru! Rin! Over here!" yelled Inuyasha from across the room. Sesshomaru internally groaned but made it over to his brother, ignoring the people they passed for now and made it to the table were his whole family was seated, including Rin's father.

"Oh my goodness Rin! You look absolutely fantastic!" Izayoi squealed. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald gown and her hair was set in a lot of curls. Rin then turned to Kagome who was dressed in a lighter green. Straps came over her shoulders and a heart shaped bodice to accentuate her bust; the rest of the dress flowed down to show off her baby bump.

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself," Rin returned the comment.

"Oh please, you are being way too kind Rin," Izayoi blushed. Rin giggled at her and turned to her father.

"You look absolutely stunning. It's getting harder to imagine you were once a little girl who sported pig tails," Thomas said bringing her in for a hug. Rin hid her blush in his shoulder, trying to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't paying to much attention, seeing as he was in deep conversation with his own father.

Rin stepped away from her father and watched him go to join the conversation with the men, leaving her with Izayoi and Kagome.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Kagome asked taking a sip of water.

Rin took a moment to look around and took in the people all dressed up. She noticed that most of the women were glancing their way and talking behind hands. She had a feeling that most of their conversations were centered around her, but she couldn't tell.

"Well, it is what I expected and yet…it isn't you know?" Rin turned back to look at them and continued, "It is almost as grand as the parties you held at home, but maybe it's this place. Who plans this one every year?"

Rin looked between the two and noticed that Izayoi had a guilty look on her face.

"You plan this?" Rin asked.

"Ever since I, myself, came into the family. I have help from a planning committee in the company, but most of the touches are mine," Izayoi said proudly.

"Wow, when do you usually start planning for something like this," Rin said, incredibly impressed with her.

"Well in about a month we will distribute any money that we raise to various foundations and organizations, then we will choose the next city and venue. So planning something like this could start as early as February," Izayoi explained.

Rin was wide eyed. This woman was really impressive, but before she could say something else, the men started to make their way over.

"Well it is time to make the opening speeches. Boys, you know your parts. Lets go," Inu Taisho said and led the way to the stage, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the three men climb the steps to the stage.

Inu Taisho adjusted the microphone to his mouth and started his speech.

"Hello everyone. Can I please ask everyone to take their seats. This speech is going to be a little longer this year," Inu Taisho said, hearing chuckling go around the room as he waited for everyone's undivided attention.

Once everyone settled down he started to speak again.

"Welcome everyone to this year's fortieth Larrabee Annual Charity Ball," he paused for clapping that went around the room, "Yes I know. The big four-o. It has certainly been quite a ride, but as you know a little over ten years ago I gave a lot of the business and responsibilities to my oldest son Sesshomaru, but as of the end of this year I will be retiring and giving complete control of Larrabee Company to _both_ of my son's."

There was a gasp around the room and a lot of murmuring, but it soon turned to clapping and a standing ovation. Inu Taisho stood on the side of the podium and bowed to the audience which gave the audience another reason to clap harder. Inu Taisho stepped back behind the podium and waited patiently for the audience to calm down.

"Now if you have noticed I said _both_ of my son's. Sesshomaru will still take the lead and Inuyasha will be co-owner. From now on, it will be their call. Now which one of you will speak first?" Inu Taisho asked gesturing to either son. Inuyasha shrugged and replaced his father behind the podium.

"Well it has been a while hasn't it," he said, some chuckling coming from the audience, "Well like the old man said, I will finally be taking my place at the company and doing my fair share of the work so busy body over their doesn't work himself to death," Inuyasha said gesturing to Sesshomaru, who just glared, earned more chuckling from the audience.

"I'd also like to formally introduce my wife and mate, Kagome to come up and join me," Inuyasha said, smiling his crooked smile. Kagome shook her head and stood up from their table and walked up the stage to stand next to her husband.

"Also I'd like to introduce this little guy," Inuyasha said and clicking a button projected an ultrasound picture of his and Kagome's baby. The crowd awed at the photo. Kagome covered her face with her hands to hide her face in embarrassment. Inuyasha turned off the projector and gave Kagome a hug and said one more thing into the microphone.

"Your turn bro," he winked and took Kagome back to their seats.

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped up to the microphone and there was complete silence from the audience. Rin watched and looked around the room and was awed at how only his presence he could affect a crowd this way.

"Welcome," he said and the whole room relaxed, "You have probably been wondering where I have been these couple of months."

There were several hoots from the audience.

"Well to answer your unspoken questions, I have been here, in Paris, taking a much needed vacation," he said and the crowd looked at him in disbelief. Sesshomaru Larrabee? Take a vacation?

"Hard to believe isn't it, but it is true and I haven't been spending it alone. If you have noticed I brought someone with me. Rin," he said gesturing for her to come to the stage. She stood up too, just like Kagome and went to the stage and stood beside him, blushing as everyone in the room stared at her.

"I'd like to introduce my future wife and mate, Rin Fairchild," he said.

There was a pause.

Then the room exploded. There was a combination of hollers, hoots, yells, all in congratulations. Of course there were those few single women with scowls on their faces, that now the most eligible and rich billionaire bachelor was no longer single. Rin could sense the death glares aimed at her, but she simply ignored them because Sesshomaru was hers.

Sesshomaru waited for the audience to calm a little and then raised his hand for silence once again.

"Yes thank you, but now for the real reason we are all here. In a short time dinner will be served. The silent auction will be open during this time, so feel free to browse. Afterwards the live auction will commence. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Thank you," Sesshomaru concluded. The crowd was a little less boisterous, but they all clapped very loudly just the same. Sesshomaru led Rin to their seats.

The noise in the room started to increase and people began to stand up and move about the room, mostly to the tables that lined both sides of the room, but the rest…started to come in their direction.

"Stay close," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and Rin unconsciously moved closer to his side. People came from all sides to congratulate them and they weren't the only ones that got bombarded. Inuyasha and Kagome got their fair share as well.

Music started to play and Sesshomaru used that to get them out of the crowd and to the dance floor that was in the middle of the room. Rin breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru turned her on the dance floor.

"Feel better?" he asked as he held her close.

"Yes, I feel much better," Rin breathed a sigh of relief. She and Sesshomaru danced a couple of dances before they were interrupted by her father.

"May I cut in Sesshomaru," Thomas asked, stepping up to them.

"Yes you may. I need to speak with my father anyways," Sesshomaru said, stepping back, "I'll see you later Rin."

Rin smiled at him as he stepped away to let her father take his place.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?" Rin asked her father.

"It is quite the party. I've already bid on two items and have had three glasses of champagne already. I have to say I have been enjoying myself," he chuckled, the alcohol already affecting his system.

"That's good. I'm enjoying myself also," Rin replied and so they danced, father and daughter, talking of nothing in particular.

Sesshomaru watched from afar, keeping a close tab on her. He didn't entirely trust that some of these single women wouldn't try and lash out out of their jealousy.

"You-who. Earth to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, trying to get his attention yet again.

Sesshomaru turned back to his brother, irritation clear on his face.

"Hey don't give me that look. I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes," Inuyasha said indignantly.

Sesshomaru let the irritation drain from his face and sighed, taking a sip of his champagne. He turned back to see Rin and her father looking at the items in the silent auction.

"There you go again. Not even mated yet and already possessive of her already," Inuyasha smirked at his comment. Sesshomaru just ignored him and continued to stare at his mate.

Inuyasha just shook his head and turned to look for his own mate. Knowing her she is probably getting as much attention as Rin right now. He left the elder in his own thoughts.

Sesshomaru sighed and was so into those thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking toward him in a very tight red dress.

"Someone looks like a love sick puppy right now," said a silky smooth voice.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, hearing a voice that he hadn't heard in years. He turned to see the woman in red. Her hair up in a tight bun, feathers protruding from that same bun. Her eyes a shade of red. They stood out most prominent because of her dress. It was full length, but was tight to her hourglass figure.

He knew exactly who this woman was.

"Kagura."

 _XOXOXOXO_

 **A/N: Hi all! Long time no read! It sure has been a while, but I'm still here!**

 **This chapter would have been longer, but I decided to divid it into two parts since I am counting down to Sesshomaru's and Rin's wedding/mating. So part two should be up soon.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed reading this story so far and I have been writing a one-shot called Twitterpated. Look for it, read it, enjoy!**

 **As for this one. READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 9**

 _Flashback_

 _Studying hard. Nothing is more important than this. The way to succeed._

 _A nineteen year old Sesshomaru was reading one of his textbooks that he already knew by heart. Next week was finals and then graduation. He was ready._

 _He closed the book and leaned back into his chair, looking up at the ceiling._

 _His mind began to wander._

 _He wondered what_ _ **she**_ _was doing right now._

 _His mind stopped right there. Sesshomaru shook his head in frustration yet again._

 _SLAM!_

 _Oh great his roommate was back._

 _"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Koga came staggering into his bedroom, completely drunk. Sesshomaru turned in his chair to look at his friend. Koga staggered and ended up flopping on Sesshomaru's bed._

 _"You my friend missed an excellent party," he said, slurring his words._

 _"Koga you know I don't party. Besides aren't you supposed to be studying for your finals next week?" Sesshomaru questioned. He didn't get how Koga could party all night and be able to sober up to attend classes the next day._

 _"Hey I know my stuff. Besides you know your stuff just as well. Don't know why you need to study constantly," Koga said while slowly sagging slowly down on the bed. It looked like he was about to fall asleep right on his bed then sat up again._

 _"Sesshomaru. You need to come to the party after you graduate," he said suddenly, a determined look on his face._

 _"Koga, no-"_

 _"Yes you are. You will be officially done with studying, no more tests, no nothing. It is time to live a little. Get laid. Have fun," Koga said now standing on unsteady feet, waving a finger in Sesshomaru's face._

 _Sesshomaru sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it this time._

 _"Fine, I'll go," he conceded._

 _Koga fist pumped the air in success._

 _"Yes! You will not regret it!"_

 _Sesshomaru didn't think so. As he watched Koga stagger out of his room he was already having feelings of regret and he didn't know why._

 _XOXO_

 _"Sesshomaru Larrabee," the dean called his name. Sesshomaru, in his cap and gown, walked across the stage to receive his degree, with high honors. He heard noise come from the crowd but he paid it no mind. This step was complete. Now on to more important things, like learning how to run a company._

 _He turned his head slightly to the left and spotted his father, stepmother, and half brother in the crowd. He was surprised they managed to make it. Then he spotted Koga._

 _He had a very smug look on his face, which gave Sesshomaru an unsettling feeling in his stomach._

 _Then Sesshomaru remembered. The party that one of the other seniors was hosting, was tonight._

 _Sesshomaru almost grimaced but then again taking time to relax and party might be exactly what he needed. He has never stopped for anything that impeded in his studies, but now that that was over._

 _Sesshomaru was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that the ceremony was over and everyone started to crowd around._

 _"Sesshomaru!"_

 _Sesshomaru turned to see his father making his way over to him. Sesshomaru took off his cap as he too made his way out of the crowd._

 _"Congratulations my son," InuTaisho said now standing by his oldest. He clapped his hand on his shoulder and steered him to the edge where Izayoi and Inuyasha were standing waiting._

 _"Congratulations Sesshomaru," Izayoi said, looking like she wanted to hug him, but refrained, knowing how Sesshomaru disliked being coddled in any form._

 _"Congrats bro," Inuyasha said, looking bored out of his mind, although his eyes were wandering a bit at all the college girls roaming about._

 _Sesshomaru just ignored him and turned to his father._

 _"Well unfortunately we have to go son. We need to catch a flight to California, but we plan on celebrating your success when we get back. Is that okay?" InuTaisho informed him._

 _Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, but he nodded his head in understanding._

 _"My roommate is taking me to a party tonight anyways," Sesshomaru informed him and speak of the devil and he shall appear._

 _"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Larrabee. I'm Koga, Sesshomaru's roommate," Koga said as he walked up to them._

 _"It's a pleasure, but," InuTaisho looked at his watch, "we have to jet, quite literally. We'll have a party waiting for you when we return or you return. Which ever comes first," InuTaisho said, once again clapping Sesshomaru's shoulder and walked away with Izayoi and Inuyasha._

 _Sesshomaru watched them go and sighed. Then he felt his shoulder get clapped again, this time by Koga._

 _"Ready to get this party started?" he asked, smirking like he has something diabolical up his sleeve._

 _"I thought the party didn't start till nine?" Sesshomaru asked._

 _"It does, but we need to pass the time with something in the mean time," Koga said, dragging Sesshomaru away from the crowd and towards their apartment that they shared._

 _"Now," he said taking off his cap and gown and throwing them on the couch. Sesshomaru followed suit and watched Koga go to his room and heard him start rummaging in it._

 _He came back out with a bottle of liquor. Sesshomaru eyed it wearily. It was a bottle of seventy proof Tennessee Fire Whiskey._

 _"Now this may look intimidating, but this is actually light for alcohol," Koga poured some into two shot glasses. Koga took one and ushered to Sesshomaru to take his._

 _Sesshomaru hesitated, but took it in his hand._

 _"Ready on the count of three. One. Two. Three," Koga said and on count three through back his shot. Sesshomaru did the same and he ended up holding it in his mouth a little too long and when he swallowed it completely, he came back coughing._

 _"Some spicy shit isn't it?" Koga laughed at him. Sesshomaru didn't find it particularly funny and he tried to clear his throat._

 _Koga poured another shot and handed it to him. Sesshomaru once again took the shot glass once he recovered. Koga once again counted to three and they both shot back. Sesshomaru did better this time, letting the alcohol slide down quickly. By the time he set his glass back down Koga was once again filling it._

 _"Okay, last one for now. We don't want to get alcohol poisoning before the party starts," Koga said, taking his fourth shot in his hand and by this time Sesshomaru had his already gone._

 _Sesshomaru was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and was undoing his tie because he was starting to feel hot._

 _Koga watched in amusement as a slight rosy tinge came to Sesshomaru's usual pale pallor. He put the cap back on his bottle of liquor and then stood up._

 _"Now this next thing," Koga took a piece of paper and pen and put it in front of Sesshomaru, "I want you to draw something. It can be anything."_

 _"Koga, I'm not a child. What is the point-" Sesshomaru said while trying to stand up only to be shoved back into his chair by a firm hand._

 _"Just bare with me Sesshomaru. You will see the point once you are done with it," Koga said, clapping his hand on his shoulder and went to his bedroom, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his brooding thoughts._

 _Sesshomaru looked at the blank piece of paper. The alcohol was making him sway slightly._

Draw a picture eh? What the hell, _he thought and picked up the pen and started to draw. Ten minutes later he was done. He liked it and he stood up, swaying slightly, and went to Koga's door._

 _Sesshomaru rapped the door a little harder than he intended._

 _"Hey! I like my door attached!" Koga yelled, yanking his door open. Sesshomaru noticed his clothes were changed to jeans and a t-shirt and his hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail._

 _"I'm done," Sesshomaru said simply, leaning against the wall._

 _Koga just shook his head and murmured 'light weight' under his breath._

 _"Well now that's done, get changed. We are going out," Koga informed him, walking back down the hall to look at Sesshomaru's picture. It was not that bad considering he wasn't an artist._

 _A moment later Sesshomaru came out in jeans and a t-shirt._

 _"Where are we going?" he dared ask._

 _"I need a new tattoo and you're getting one too," Koga said, shoving the picture he just drew into Sesshomaru's face._

 _Sesshomaru was momentarily stunned as he looked at his picture and then it clicked._

 _"No, Koga. I'm drawing the line here," he said, shaking his head in disapproval._

 _"Oh come on, you already have markings on your face, besides you can put the tattoo where people won't be looking for it," Koga reasoned. Sesshomaru was still staking his head in the negative, but the alcohol was starting to make him dizzy._

 _"Koga, I was born with these, there is a difference," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to his face._

 _"Now to add some character. Besides, the ladies like guys with tattoos. Hey it might even get you laid my friend," Koga countered and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him out of the apartment._

 _Sesshomaru grumbled the whole way. They walked; Koga lead while Sesshomaru reluctantly followed with picture in hand._

 _The tattoo parlor was two and a half blocks away from campus and when they entered, Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised. The place looked like a barber shop, but with some slight differences. The walls were covered with pictures and there were partitions that ran the length of the small building._

 _"Yo, Koga! Come for another one!" yelled a man with braided hair down his back. His right arm was a complete tattoo sleeve and everywhere else had a tattoo here and there._

 _"Yea and this time a brought a friend and first timer Bankostu," Koga said, pointing behind him._

 _Sesshomaru was looking everywhere but at this guy, holding the picture he drew still in his hand._

 _"Oh nice. I like newcomers. What's your name man?" Bankotsu asked holding out his hand for Sesshomaru to shake._

 _"Sesshomaru," he said in reply, but didn't shake his hand._

 _Bankotsu took back his hand getting the gist._

 _"Well then who's first? I'm the only one here today," he asked lightly._

 _"Sesshomaru can go first," Koga said, shoving him forward. Sesshomaru glared at him, but he had no heart in it because the alcohol was really doing a number on him._

 _"Alrighty, sit there," he gestured to a seat and Sesshomaru sat down. "Do you have anything in mind?"_

 _Sesshomaru just showed him the picture. Bankotsu took a moment to study the picture._

 _"This is really good detail. Now do you want this much detail or I can do exactly like this, but tribal. Your choice," Bankotsu said._

 _"What does tribal look like?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep his head steady._

 _"Tribal looks like this," Bankotsu rolled up his sleeve and showed Sesshomaru a dragon. The lines were black and that was basically it. Lines were the detail._

 _"Yes, tribal will be fine, but make the eye red," Sesshomaru said._

 _"Alrighty last question. Which part of your anatomy would you like this bad boy on?" Bankotsu asked taking a sharpie to Sesshomaru's picture and outlining it._

 _Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then lifted up his right arm._

 _"Right here," pointing to his inner right arm._

 _"Okie dokie," Bankotsu said, putting on latex gloves and got his equipment ready._

 _"Ready?"_

 _"Ready as I'll ever be," Sesshomaru said holding up his arm and closing his eyes, willing it not to take too long._

 _Thirty minutes later Bankotsu put down his needles to sanitize them. For a first timer, Sesshomaru was exceptionally calm and he did not move once._

 _"Hey Koga! He's done!" Bank said getting up and moving aside the partition. Koga appeared as Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the new addition to his skin._

 _"That looks absolutely awesome," Koga said looking at the tattoo._

 _"Ready for yours Koga?" Bank asked standing up and discarding his latex gloves._

 _"Yep. Meet ya up front Sessh," Koga said as he followed Bankotsu into the next partition._

 _Sesshomaru got up from his seat, swayed just a little and went to sit in the waiting area and sat down._

 _Another thirty minutes later Koga came out and went to the counter. Sesshomaru stood up and was about to take out his wallet when Koga beat him to it._

 _"Consider this a graduation present," Koga said as they walked out of the parlor. Sesshomaru just sighed and followed, ignoring the dull ache that was now his tattoo._

 _"How's the buzz?" Koga said._

 _"I think it's wearing off," Sesshomaru said and then he looked at his friend. He saw a smirk cross Koga's face and knew he shouldn't have said anything._

 _"Well back to the apartment for a couple more. This time with a different liquor," Koga said as they made their way back to the apartment._

 _Koga went immediately to his room, this time grabbing a squat sized bottle. Koga showed him the label._

 _"Captain Morgan's Private Stock Spiced Rum," Sesshomaru read out loud._

 _"You will like this one. It's smooth and tastes like vanilla," Koga said taking their shot glasses from before and poured them both one._

 _Sesshomaru took the glass and threw it back. It went down smooth just like Koga said. With that Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to down another one. His buzz was back into full swing by this time._

 _Before they knew it though, they downed the whole thing. Sesshomaru was slightly disappointed. That was some good shit._

 _"Geez if I thought you were going to drink the whole thing, I would have bought two bottles," Koga commented sitting back watching Sesshomaru sway a little in the chair and then lean forward to set his chin on the table._

 _Koga watched with amusement as Sesshomaru started to flex his right hand in different ways. He stood up, tossed the empty bottle of rum and went to his room to lay on his bed._

 _Back with Sesshomaru he was still looking at his hand with interest._

 _His claws were perfectly maintained, the magenta stripes wrapped around his wrist and perfectly symmetrical. His skin flawless._

 _But with all of the perfection; why did he feel as though something was missing?_

 _Then as if to answer his question a hand appeared and put it in his. He followed the hand, up the arm, to the shoulder, the slender neck…the face. At first he didn't recognize her, then her eyes; a deep brown. Her curly hair was another dead give away to the woman's identity._

 _Rin._

 _But that's impossible. She's only nine years old. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her though. This apparition leaned forward as if to kiss him. He stayed perfectly still._

 _"Hey ready to go!"_

 _The apparition disappeared and in it's place stood Koga._

 _"Hey man. You okay?" Koga questioned, looking at his friend's dazed face. Koga approached and waved a hand in front of his face._

 _Sesshomaru startled at the close proximity of Koga's hand and leaned back with such force that he toppled backwards and onto the floor._

 _"Ow," was the only thing he could say, which made Koga start laughing histerically._

 _Sesshomaru growled and got up wobbly._

 _Once Koga was done with his laughing fit he said again, "Ya ready to go?"_

 _Sesshomaru just nodded his head and they both left for the party._

 _The rest of the night was a blur for Sesshomaru. He immediately grabbed a vodka bottle and started to drink from it._

 _The music was loud, the people just a drunk as he was. He remembered faintly that most of the time he just sat and watched the other party goers until a very gorgeous woman came up to him and asked him to dance. He faintly remembered that Koga introduced her._

What the hell _, he thought. He started to dance with her. Soon it started as a grind fest and the next thing he knew he was kissing her._

 _After that he must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was ramming himself so far into her he didn't know whether they made it to a bedroom or not._

 _The rest of the night was spent like that. With this stranger woman. He fucked her senseless and he didn't know when he finally stopped._

 _XOXO_

 _Sesshomaru barely opened his eyes only to shut them again. The glare from the sun was doing a number on his eyes. He had a major headache and had a bad case of cottonmouth._

 _Right now though he was cursing Koga to the deepest pits of hell for letting him drink so much._

 _He made the move to sit up and found an arm draped across his midsection. He followed the arm to the woman that was laying next to him._

What the hell happened last night? _he asked himself._

 _He sat the rest of the way up and let the woman's arm fall to the bed causing her to stir in her sleep._

 _He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room. The room was clearly feminine and not his, but with much effort he stood up and made an attempt to find his clothes._

 _"Leaving so soon," said a velvety voice. Her voice sounded like she was still half asleep._

 _Sesshomaru looked at her as he was getting his pants back on and turned to look at her. She was quite beautiful and as she sat up, showing off her bust, she tilted her head._

 _"I'm guessing this was a one night thing?" she asked._

 _"Hn," was his answer and found his shirt on a lantern. He could feel her eyes on his back._

 _"Well not bad for your first time," she commented as she too made her way out of the bed, stumbling to the dresser and started to fish out a shirt._

 _Sesshomaru just ignored her and went about to get on his shoes. Then a though came to him._

 _"Did we-?"_

 _"Yes we used protection and I am also on birth control. You have nothing to worry about," she said while getting some sweats on._

 _Sesshomaru sighed in relief and stood up, making sure he had his wallet and keys. He turned to the door and started to make his way out._

 _"My name is Kagura by the way," she said. He turned back around to face her, a questioning eyebrow lifted._

 _"I just thought you needed to know because you weren't yelling my name in ecstasy last night," Kagura said now leaning against the wall. This earned her more of a confused look._

 _"Just one question: who's Rin?"_

 _His eyes widened at that._ What did she just say? _He turned back around, opened the door and left the room without giving Kagura an answer._

 _He quickly found out that he was still at the house that he and Koga partied at the night before, so getting his barring he headed back to his apartment._

 _The rest of the day was spent in his bed recuperating from his hangover and it wasn't until evening that Koga waltzed back in._

 _Sesshomaru couldn't fathom why he would yell out Rin's name. She was still nine years old for goodness sake!_

 _Maybe it was his demon telling him to finally put a claim on her, but he wouldn't do it. He would not._

 _Without further contemplation he felt himself fall asleep._

 _XOXO_

 _A couple weeks later, he pulled up to his apartment building in downtown New York City. He was glad to be home and away from the college life. He could finally concentrate on something even more important, but tonight his family was having a party. Guest of honor: him._

 _He had his stuff from school already sent to his apartment and as he walked in it was piled up around the door. He sighed._

 _He spent the rest of the day unloading stuff until he heard a knock on the door. He went to it and opened it to find his father standing at the door._

 _"Ready to go?" he asked._

 _"Just give me a moment," Sesshomaru replied, leaving the door open for his father to come in if he wanted._

 _Sesshomaru went to his room and quickly changed into casual clothing. A white turtleneck with a black blazer and khaki pants. He grabbed his wallet and keys and exited the apartment with his father._

 _InuTaisho led his oldest to the car out front._

 _"Where is Fairchild?" Sesshomaru asked._

 _They both entered the car as InuTaisho answered, "Well about three days ago, his daughter Rin was climbing that big oak that is in our backyard." He turned a corner and continued._

 _"She fell ten feet and broke her leg, so I gave Fairchild the week off to take care of her," InuTaisho finished and headed toward the house._

 _Sesshomaru listened and wondered if that little girl was all right, not that he cared or anything. They pulled in and parked in front of the house and climbed out._

 _The whole place was a buzz of activity as they went to the back yard and once everyone saw Sesshomaru everything was chaos. Sesshomaru didn't have a moment to himself._

 _Once he did though he escaped, he left through a side entrance which led him, consequently, to the garage. Lo and behold, there was Rin, sitting on the steps, reading a book. Next to her where her crutches._

 _He studied her for a moment, but was interrupted by her father calling her in for dinner. She gingerly got up and hobbled to the open door that was open for her._

 _He sighed and turned for the party._

 _XOXO_

 _six years later…_

 _The house was once again a buzz full of party goers. It was once again in Sesshomaru's honor. At the age of twenty-five he would be taking the role of CEO of Larrabee Co._

 _Sesshomaru was greeting guests, talking to business partners and potential clients. It would be his job now, a job he had been preparing for his whole life._

 _Yet still after all this time, he still felt like something was missing. In the back of his mind, the feeling was constantly there, but he made it his conquest to stamp the feeling down._

 _He turned his eyes in the direction of the tree on the edge of the party and saw the reason, perched on a branch, looking in._

 _Rin._

 _He turned his eyes away and did his best to ignore her until her father's voice carried over the crowd._

 _"Rin get down from that tree," he said._

 _"Just a little longer. Please," Rin begged._

 _"No you just came home from the hospital. You need to be resting," he argued._

 _He heard Rin groan, but reluctantly got down from the tree. Once he turned his eyes again, the tree was vacant. One thought though stuck in his head._

Hospital?

 _Very discreetly he left the group that congregated around him to locate his father. He found him by the bar and whispered something in his ear and his father whispered back. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and left._

 _Sesshomaru waited a good hour by the edge to make sure before he his move toward the garage._

 _Her light was off._

 _Sesshomaru carefully looked around and made sure no one was watching before leaping onto the porch that went around their home._

 _He looked into her room and found her sleeping peacefully on her bed._

 _He checked her window and found it unlocked. He slid it open, but he didn't go farther than sitting on the sill._

 _Sesshomaru took a deep breath in. Her scent wafted into his nose and sent him into nirvana. It was quite alluring. She was now fifteen, young, innocent, and fertile._

 _Sesshomaru restrained himself from the temptation and held back. He hated how weak this girl made him. Just her scent alone was enough to drive him bonkers._

 _So when his father said that the reason she went to the hospital was because of appendicitis, Sesshomaru made a decision._

 _Sitting on that sill he closed his eyes and very carefully in his mind found what connection that they had and with an imaginary hand, snapped it._

 _Sesshomaru took a breath in and her smell wasn't as strong as it was a moment ago. Rin turned in her sleep._

Humans are weak. This one will make me weak, _was his last thought before carefully shutting the sill and jumping off the railing. He walked away without looking back._

 _Without that one little distraction his attention was absolute._

 _Until twelve years later when she comes home from Paris._

 _XOXO_

 **A/N: Hello readers. It has once again been a while. I decided to do one last flashback before continuing the story. Well here you go and hopefully my next update won't take too long.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 10**

"Kagura."

"Long time no see Sesshomaru," she said silkily.

"Hn," was his answer as his eyes wandered back over to his mate, who was now in conversation with Kagome. She smiled at something she said. Gods above how he loved that smile.

"See, love sick puppy," Kagura commented, bringing his attention back to her.

"So she is the one _I_ heard so much about," she said, meaning it to be a joke, but he didn't take it that way. He growled.

"Whoa, I meant no offense by it, just presently surprised," she said taking a look at Rin herself, "but I am not here to hash out our past. I'm here to represent my brother."

She looked at him dead on then, all humor gone.

"Who is your brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku Onigumo, CEO to Onigumo Inc.," she replied, now looking like she just swallowed poison.

"Ah. Onigumo. The ones that want to merge with us," Sesshomaru commented.

"Yes," Kagura said quietly, now having a faraway look in her eyes. Then she put her stare back onto Sesshomaru.

"I've come to tell you that my brother is a very impatient man. He wants your reply about the possible merger soon," Kagura stared hard at him, "I also suggest you read those documents that your brother handed to you three days ago…very…carefully."

"And why is that?"

"Because Naraku likes to do underhanded things when he doesn't get what he wants. Just to warn you," Kagura answered, now looking at her nails. Then she looked around as if she was being watched.

"I have to go, but one last thing Sesshomaru," she said, now coming up close, whispering into his ear, "stay close to your mate. When I say Naraku likes to do underhanded things, he does it…underhanded."

With that Kagura left, leaving Sesshomaru in a state of astonishment.

Across the room Rin looked worriedly towards her mate. He had a strained look to his face. Whatever that woman said to him, was not sitting well with him.

"Kagome?" Rin turned to the woman next to her.

"Mm," responded Kagome who had a mouthful of food.

"Who was that woman talking to Sesshomaru just a moment ago?" Rin asked while Kagome tried to clear her throat.

"Oh…um…that was Kagura Onigumo," Kagome responded taking another bite of her appetizer.

"Oh the famous model. I remember her now. For some reason I didn't recognize her," Rin said thoughtfully.

"You know her?" Kagome asked.

"She did a modeling piece for Vogue about a year ago. Lingerie," Rin commented back, taking a sip of her champagne. She then looked back to where Sesshomaru used to stand to find him not there. She looked about the room and didn't find him anywhere in the room. In fact, none of the Larrabee men where in the room anymore.

"Kagome? Did you see where they went?" Rin asked, still looking around for them.

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome said, looking at her plate, looking like she was contemplating licking it.

"Kagome don't even think about it and don't you think you've had enough for now. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Besides I was talking about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho. They are not in the room. Even my father isn't in here," Rin said still looking around the room for them.

"Oh dear don't worry about them. They probably stepped out of the room for a moment to talk business. They sometimes do that," said Izayoi who walked up to them, overhearing the last bit of conversation.

So it happened that someone else overheard.

"Yes they sometimes do that," said a silky male voice, making all the females spin around, startled.

When Rin first set her eyes on this man, she felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine and not a good shiver at that.

His hair was dark as night and had a slight curl to it. His eyes were dark, but seemed to shine with red and in them something else she could just not place.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Naraku Onigumo," he said, his voice sounding suave, but like his eyes held something underlying. He held out his hand first the Rin. She took it politely, but took her hand back just as quickly.

Izayoi and Kagome watched the exchange, they themselves feeling unease with this man in their presence.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his hand once again extended to Rin.

Her first instinct was to run the opposite direction, but for appearances sake and to be polite took his hand.

"Would you hold my champagne Kagome?" she asked, Kagome taking it without a word.

Both she and Izayoi watched her nervously as they walked to the dance floor.

Naraku took Rin into his arms and started to dance. Rin still had the urge to run to her mate. The look in his eyes was giving her the creeps. His voice even more so once he opened his mouth.

"So Ms. Fairchild, have you been in Paris long?" he asked.

"A little over two years, with a little interlude to go back to America to see my father. Why do you ask?" Rin slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Just genuinely curious," he replied, spinning her unexpectedly, nearly loosing her balance when he brought her back to his person.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, but Rin had had enough.

"Excuse me, but I think this dance is over," Rin let go and attempted to step away, but when her left hand slid out of his she felt a sharp pain along her wrist.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. Immediately, as if he was there the entire time, Sesshomaru was by her side.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, glaring pointedly at the man in front of him.

"No problem here Mr. Larrabee. You probably should have that looked at. Excuse me," he bowed and left them. Sesshomaru turned his glare to a concerned one on Rin, seeing her holding her now bleeding wrist.

"Let's get off the dance floor," he said, gently cradling her wrist, hardly anyone in the room noticed the exchange, but a select few who were in the vicinity.

Rin's father was by her side, wrapping a cloth to help stop the bleeding.

"What did you cut you wrist on?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I stepped away from Mr. Onigumo is when it happened," she replied.

"Onigumo," Sesshomaru said, involuntarily growling it out loud, which had Rin and her father turning their heads towards him.

"Sesshomaru it was an accident," Rin said trying to reassure him.

Sesshomaru sighed and took her wrist and uncovered it to inspect it more closely. It wasn't deep, but he couldn't risk it being infected.

"Thomas go back to the party. I've got this," Sesshomaru said, still looking at Rin's wrist.

"It's okay daddy," Rin reassured him. Thomas nodded his head and kissed her brow, turned and left to talk to InuTaisho, who was not too far away, looking concerned also.

Rin turned her stare back to Sesshomaru and found him holding her wrist close to his face and taking a deep breath in.

"Sesshomaru, what-?"

"Hold still," he said, interrupting her. Then he very languidly stroked her wrist with his tongue. It happened very quickly, but Rin, for some reason, started to feel really hot.

Sesshomaru looked up when he started to catch Rin's arousal with his nose. They both caught each other's eyes and stared long and hard.

Without warning they had their lips locked together in a steamy dance. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up to bring her closer. They would have been at it for a while if not for the fact that they were in a room full of people.

They parted, opening their eyes, both sets darkened by their small endeavor.

"Whoa," was all Rin could say, as Sesshomaru set her down.

"Rin?"

"Mm?"

"Stay close to me the rest of the evening," he said, looking into her eyes with great seriousness.

Rin nodded her head in assent. For some reason she felt that the cut on her wrist wasn't just an accident. Maybe it was on purpose. That is why Sesshomaru didn't want her to wander too far from his side. To protect her.

Rin smiled as he led her back into the crowded room and toward their table when it was just in time for dinner to be served.

The rest of the evening was uneventful as far as cut wrists were concerned, but it was fun. Rin never left Sesshomaru's side.

Sooner than Rin thought the night was at an end and everyone was leaving.

Rin was seeing her father to the front door, Sesshomaru following behind, closely, saying goodnight.

"Will you see me off tomorrow?," Thomas asked, his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'd be happy to. Sorry you couldn't stay longer," Rin replied, helping her father into his coat. He turned to his only child and smiled down at her.

"I know. Paris is a beautiful place, but unfortunately, not my home. It's yours. Oh before I forget to tell you two, don't bother coming home for Christmas either. Me and Taisho discussed it earlier. Just let it be you and Sesshomaru this year," he said, pulling her in for a hug. He parted with her and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Take care of her. I don't need to tell you what I told you a couple months ago," Thomas said sternly.

"You don't need to worry about that sir," Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out to shake it with his future father-in-law. Thomas took it and gave it a quick shake.

"Next time I'll see you will probably be a couple weeks before the wedding, but keep in touch," Thomas said to the both of them, noticing the slight blush on Rin's cheeks at the mention of the wedding.

"Oh speaking of wedding, I'll be right back," Rin said spinning on her heels and went back toward the ballroom before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Rin found the person she was looking for in the doorway getting her coat on.

"Izayoi!" Rin called to her. Izayoi turned to her voice, still adjusting her coat.

"Yes Rin?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Rin said, with a slight pleading tone to her voice.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Me and Sesshomaru were talking a couple weeks back about the wedding. We were wondering if you could help us plan it," she asked.

Izayoi was wide eyed. She smiled at the young woman and nodded her head.

"Yes I would be honored. When would you like to start?" Izayoi inquired. At that moment Sesshomaru walked up behind Rin holding her shoal and clutch.

"Um, maybe after the holidays, so no one is utterly busy, but if you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me. Sound good?" Rin supplied, already feeling like a nervous bride.

"That sounds good. I'll keep in touch and you two have a great Christmas," Izayoi said, giving Rin a hug.

"You too," Rin replied stepping back to receive her shoal from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his father's hands and both of them turned and left the Piscine Molitor in the limo that brought them there.

Once inside the vehicle, Rin let out an audible sigh. Sesshomaru smirked slightly at his mate.

"This was a long evening," she said, yawning toward the end. Sesshomaru hummed in response and settled her hand into his.

It was a quiet ride to their apartment and for a moment Sesshomaru thought Rin fell asleep, but when they stopped she opened her eyes and opened the door to exit. Sesshomaru followed silently behind and went to the driver and tipped him.

Sesshomaru turned around and took her hand in his and they went inside, away from the cold, since it didn't stop snowing and there was a nice layer of snow on the ground.

Once inside, Sesshomaru noticed a visible blush to Rin's cheeks. It could have been from the cold, but after a while of warming up, he didn't think it was from the cold.

What was she thinking of to make her blush?

He found out once they were inside their apartment. He watched Rin take off her shoes at the entrance and stretch ever so slightly, taking off her shoal and tossing onto the coach.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said, next taking off the clip in her hair and setting it on the kitchen table.

"I'll be up in a moment then," he replied, already having untied his bowtie.

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to join me," she said quietly. She heard no response from him, so she turned around to look at him. He was stock still, which told her that he heard her. She smiled a small smile and turned back around.

She really wanted him to join her, so to give him a little incentive, she started walking while unzipping the back of her dress.

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes. He didn't know what to do.

 **Just go up and join her. It isn't like she's asking to have sex. It's just a shower. Besides I would like to finally see her naked.**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing.

 _Just don't do anything, alright._

 **Like I could. I'm a part of you remember. Demon Council rules apply to me too. Go to her.**

Sesshomaru didn't need telling twice. He bounded up the stairs into their room, to find Rin's dress on the bed, but her panties were on the floor and on the door handle to the bathroom was her strapless bra. The shower was already running.

Sesshomaru had to stop once more to concentrate on breathing.

 **Stop stalling.**

 _Patience is a virtue._

 **Not with me it isn't.**

 _Shut up._

With that his demon half fell silent, as Sesshomaru very slowly started to undress himself. He took everything off except his boxers and entered the bathroom. He made a little bit of noise so as to alert her that he was coming in.

The first thing he saw was her silhouette behind the shower curtain. It wasn't exactly see through, but it gave him an idea at what he was expecting.

He took the pony tail that was in his hair out and then he took off his boxers. Slowly he approached the shower and pushed aside the curtain and stepped in.

Rin slightly stiffened once she felt his presence behind, but with a deep inhale she turned around to face him.

For a while neither of them moved, not even their eyes. Sesshomaru decided to make the first move and used his hand to take her chin so that now she was looking at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was slow and sweet with no heat in it, but when Sesshomaru parted with her, Rin felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and Sesshomaru's opened his. That is when both sets went to explore each other's body visually.

It was a slow process. Sesshomaru devoured every inch of Rin's body. Her collar bone, the valley in between her breasts, the breasts themselves, round and perky, to her stomach, which he saw a slight scare from when they took out her appendix, to her hips, then the patch of hair guarding her most sacred treasure. He didn't linger on that part for too long. He didn't want to get hard right in front of her, he was already using all of his self control to keep it down as it is. Then he finished with her legs, those well toned legs. His eyesight came back up to see Rin looking, wide eyed, at a certain part of his anatomy. He smirked.

Rin did the same thing. She loved his body. Every muscle, tensing and releasing. His pecs, his abs. She really wanted to reach out and start to touch him, but she had to remind her self, baby steps, baby steps. Her eyes reached his belly button where it started to have a small trail of hair heading further south. Her eyes looked down in fascination, but she was not prepared for how big his member was and it wasn't even erect. Her eyes widened and then she looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking at her. She blushed knowing he caught her staring.

"Have you washed yet?" he asked suddenly, making her start. She just shook her head no. He reached around her and grabbed the body wash and dispensed it into a loofa that she had.

"Turn around," he said and she complied. She then felt him start to wash her back in a circular motion. It felt soothing and relaxing that soon she started to feel the evening start to catch up to her. Her eyes started to droop and the next few moments were a blur.

Sesshomaru noticed this and quickly washed himself and rinsed both of themselves off and turned the water off. He stepped out first to grab a towel and wrapped it around Rin and picked her up bridal style and took her into their room and set her on the bed. By that time she was already half asleep, so Sesshomaru quickly dried her off and put a large t-shirt over her head and tucked her in.

She was out like a light. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment longer and then realized he was still naked as a jay bird. He quickly dried himself off and put a pair of sweat pants and joined Rin in bed.

She was so beautiful, so peaceful at this moment. He didn't want to leave this moment. It was too precious. He started to stroke her cheek with his hand and she responded by trying to get closer to him.

Only after a few months together, she was already this tuned to his touch, she responded with the slightest stimulation. She didn't need any prompting. They were meant to be.

Meant to be.

Sesshomaru shook his head when a certain memory came to his mind just then. The one where he tried, key word here: tried, to snap the bond that connected them. How stupid and naive he was back then.

He never really, truly broke it, he just deadened it. For one such as he to know his mate before she was born, it was clearly a sign that they were meant to be. Mates for life.

Sesshomaru let a small smile settle on his face as he finally closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

 _XOXO_

Across town, a lone figure was walking toward a hotel. This figure entered the building and went up to the second floor and opened a door to a room.

"Hello Kagura," said a silky voice from within.

"Naraku," Kagura said with slight disgust, closing the door.

"Now, now. No need to be hostile. Good job tonight though," he said, standing up from a chair in the room.

"Good job? What are you talking about?" Kagura asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Your little warning to Sesshomaru was exactly what was needed to push my plans forward," he said, now walking toward her. Kagura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said to him. I will do anything to get what I want and I want Larrabee Company. Besides I now have a little trump card to play if Sesshomaru doesn't play nicely," Naraku said, smirking.

Kagura's eyes widened further. She saw Naraku dance with Rin on the dance floor. She also saw when Rin stepped away, she cut her wrist.

Kagura gasped.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes I did," Naraku's smirk spread further into a smile that Kagura hated most. That smile meant death.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N: First off I would like to say…I'M SORRY for not updating sooner. Life has been hectic lately and I had some major writers block for a while there. So here is the next chapter.**

 **To blackacess you had some questions in your review and I hoped I answered them in this chapter. If not I'll try to make it clearer next chapter.**

 **You know the drill, READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do no own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 11**

 _Countdown: Six months_

 _ring ring, ring ring_

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said into his cell as he answered it.

 _"Hey Sesshomaru, it's Kohaku. Just wanted to let you know that the packages have arrived. Would you like me to set up everything?"_

"Yes. I would appreciate that. Work has been piling up-"

 _"Hey it's no problem. Work is work. I'll let you know when everything is set up so you can come and look at everything. Okay?"_

"Yes and thank you Kohaku," Sesshomaru replied, twirling a pen between his fingers.

 _"Your welcome. Talk to ya later. Bye."_

"Bye," and with that Sesshomaru hung up. He set his phone down. He sighed and looked at his watch. Five o'clock. Time to clock out, sort to speak.

Two days after the ball Sesshomaru started working again. Rin understood that he needed to run his company, but she set some rules on when he started and stopped working.

Monday through Friday, she will allow him to work nine to five. A normal work day. Saturday, nine to noon. He would have the afternoons off that day and Sunday he was not to work at all. The only exceptions she let him have were international calls and over-the-phone conference meetings that could not happen within those time frames.

Sesshomaru gave into her rules and understood her reasonings. Family came first, then work.

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood up and stretched his muscles from sitting so long. He walked around his desk and that manila envelope caught his eye.

He has been putting it off. He never puts anything off when it came to his business, but for some reason he was putting off looking over that contract with Onigumo Inc. _Eh, after the holidays._

He exited his office and the smell coming from the kitchen greeted his senses. His mouth started to water. He smelled beef, vegetables, baking bread. If his metabolism wasn't so high, he would think that he would start to gain weight with Rin's cooking and she was a damn good cook.

Before he got to enter the kitchen Ah and Un came bounding up to him. Sesshomaru growled in warning. They stopped before they made it to him and sat down on their haunches.

"Good boys," he said, kneeling down and letting them come to him so he could pet them.

"Where's-"

"Damn it!"

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence and looked up from petting the dogs.

"Ah! Un! Come here!" Rin yelled. Ah and Un both cowered immediately and tried to slink away, but Sesshomaru was faster and grabbed them by the collars.

Very few times has Sesshomaru seen Rin angry. This was one of those times.

He heard her stomping down the stairs and around the corner with one hand behind her back. The glint in her eyes at the moment told him she was not happy.

"Come here," she said sternly, clicking her fingers for emphasis. Sesshomaru let go of their collars and they tried to slink away again.

"Ah! Un! Come here!"

They both stopped and obediately, yet reluctantly, went and stood in front of Rin, tails tucked.

"Sit," she said and they sat with the most pathetic looks on their faces, but when she produced what was behind her back, their ears flattened to their heads.

"We do not chew-" *smack* "-on my shoes!" *smack* "Bad dogs! Go lay down!"

They received their punishment by a smack on the nose by said shoes. High heels as a matter of fact. The tips completely chewed off.

Ah and Un went straight to their kennels in shame. Rin still had the steely glint her eyes as she eyed them, then she turned to the garbage can and threw the shoes away, cursing as she went.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin turned back around and went back upstairs to do whatever she was doing before she found the evidence.

 _diiiinnnggg!_

Sesshomaru slightly cringed at the sound of the timer that went off. He went and turned it off just as Rin was back downstairs again and taking the bread out of the oven to cool.

Sesshomaru approached her from behind and encircled her with his arms.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked. Rin sighed, leaning back into him.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I know they are teething but that is the second pair of shoes they've teethed beyond recognition," Rin said as she put the bread on one of her cutting boards, ready to be sliced once it cooled, putting a little frustration into the action.

Sesshomaru just calmly watched her as she tried to calm down. Without saying anything and without any prompting he grabbed dishes and set the table for dinner.

Rin sighed as she watched him, fiddling with her necklace, the one that Sesshomaru gave her a month ago. She always wore it, not because it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had, but because it gave off a sense of protection it gave her whenever Sesshomaru wasn't close by. Also she liked the look Sesshomaru gave her every time he looked at her wearing it.

She smiled to herself and turned back around and removed the pot of stew from the stove and placed it on the table. She turned around to go slice the bread, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. Once done he turned an put the bread on the table.

They both sat down and said a prayer before dinner. Sesshomaru served them both.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her her bowl. She smiled in appreciation and took his hand as he settled his own bowl down. He gave her a kind look and settled down into his food which was delicious. She settled into her own bowl and watched Sesshomaru eat with gusto. One thing she noted about dog demons, they love their food, Sesshomaru was no exception.

So after his first bowl that he couldn't help himself and had two more servings. At least Rin didn't have to worry about leftovers. She was happy that he liked her cooking.

After Sesshomaru was finally done Rin took his dish and made quick work of the little amount of dishes they managed to dirty.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said from the living room.

"Yes?" Rin said coming into the living room and sat beside him on the couch. He looked at her and then the Christmas tree they put up in the corner of the living room.

"About your birthday…" and he left the sentence hanging.

Rin made an 'oh' with her mouth. _That's next week, isn't it._ She turned her own eyes to the Christmas tree and thought a moment.

"Well, always in the past me and my father would celebrate it on Christmas, but soon we both realized it was just a pain to try and put both events on the same day. So my dad put in the effort to celebrate it on the twenty-third and it became a yearly thing," Rin explained, turning her eyes back to her mate, "Why do you ask?"

"Because a little birdie told me you didn't like to celebrate your birthday on Christmas," he said, "I just wanted to confirm that it was true."

Rin nodded her head in confirmation. "Well it is our first Christmas together, it is only right that you ask," she said smiling, but she turned her face serious, "Just so you also know, I don't like surprises."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at that last part and turned away, looking thoughtful.

"Sesshomaru, I know that look. You already planned a surprise party didn't you?" Rin questioned him with a hard look.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, but I have planned a full day of just you and me," he said, leaning down and taking those pouty lips that he absolutely adored with his own. Rin couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

 _ **XOXO**_

 _one week later…_

Rin woke up to the smell of bacon aroma coming up the stairs, but really caught her eye was Ah and Un sitting very obediently with bows tied around her collars. A note was tied to Ah's collar.

She took it and it read:

' _Get dressed and come and have breakfast birthday girl.'_

Written in Sesshomaru's impressive penmanship she couldn't help but smile. He was already spoiling her. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs with Ah and Un following close behind.

When she spotted her lover, he had already set her plate in her spot. It was piled high with what looked like blueberry pancakes, eggs (over easy), and of course bacon, with a big glass of orange juice next to her plate.

Sesshomaru turned to see her in one of her favorite knit sweaters and a pair of jeans. He pulled out her chair in invitation and Rin settled herself down and looked at the spread that Sesshomaru made.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good morning and happy birthday." Rin turned to face him, "Good morning and thank you, but you didn't need to do all…," she did hand gesture to everything that was on the table.

"Yes I did. I can't have you do all the cooking," Sesshomaru said, sitting in his spot at the table and simply sat there waiting for her to take a bite of her meal that he got up at the crack of dawn to make.

Rin started on her eggs, dobbed a couple drops of green tabasco on top, slicing them up to let the yolks ooze across her plate. Next was the pancakes, which were absolutely devine and then her bacon, sopping the last of syrup and yolk with them. The orange juice was the perfect way to finish off a perfect meal.

Rin sighed when she finished, not noticing Sesshomaru watched as she ate every single bite. He also ate, but it was entertaining to watch Rin eat. The way she tried not to make smacking noises when she chewed, he didn't know if it was for the sake for his sensitive hearing or she just did it out of habit. The other way was how she covered her mouth as she chewed, like she was afraid her mouth would suddenly pop open to spew food or something.

It was entertaining.

Rin finally looked to Sesshomaru and smiled, but the next she knew the table was cleared and cleaned and Sesshomaru was standing in front of her holding her shoes to put on.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she commented, mostly to herself, but Sesshomaru heard. He chuckled slightly and then called "Ah, Un!" They came obediantely and he leashed them, Rin followed and put on her coat, hat and mittens. They left the apartment and was greeted with falling snowflakes falling slowly down from the sky.

 _Darn I should have brought my camera._

And as if he read her mind, Sesshomaru produced her camera bag from his should. Surprised she took it from him, not even noticing when he picked it up.

They walked all morning, enjoying the day, despite the chill that was in the air. They eventually made it to a park and let the dogs loose so they could play in snow. Rin got out her camera and started taking pictures like crazy. Sesshomaru tried with all his might not to get his picture taken, but to no avail. Rin finally got him while he was slightly turned away, but had his head turned in her direction looking back at her. The snow falling around him like a halo was an added bonus.

He growled low and turned back around, acting grumpy until something hit him in the back of the head.

 _Smack!_

His eyes went wide slightly as he reached to the back of his head to feel snow clumped in his immaculate hair. He turned to see the culprit running in the opposite direction, giggling her fool head off.

 _Challenge accepted._

Sesshomaru promptly bent and gathered snow into his hands and chased her. The snow ball fight they had was quite intense. Sesshomaru got his revenge by landing a snowball on Rin's backside. Rin was soon to retaliate and managed to land a snowball on his arm. It went back and forth like this for a good ten minutes until Sesshomaru decided it was time to call it quits by tackling Rin to the ground.

They looked into each others eye for a moment, both faces flushed from their activities until the dogs found them, ruining the moment by licking both of their faces.

"Come let's go home before we catch cold," Rin said, relocating her camera and they headed home, just in time for lunch and hot soup was just the ticket, warming them up. The dogs tuckered out in their kennels.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" Rin asked wrapping herself in a blanket on the couch.

"I planned on taking you out to dinner and then after that I plan on giving you your birthday present," Sesshomaru explained, sitting next to her on the couch.

"No surprises right?" Rin asked.

"Trust me," was all he said. Rin just shrugged and snuggled into his chest, and ended up taking a nap right there.

A couple hours later, both refreshed from their afternoon siesta, and a quick hot shower they headed out to a restaurant called La Fontaine de Mars. They were seated immediately because Sesshomaru called ahead to make reservations for two. Rin had never been to this restaurant but heard many great reviews.

The food was splendid and the service was great. It was a perfect way to top off the day. Rin was content and Sesshomaru was content with her. They left the restaurant hand in hand and walked until Sesshomaru stopped and stepped in front of her.

"Time for your birthday present," he said, lifting up his right hand up revealing a…blindfold.

"I am not wearing that," Rin said immediately.

"You will if you want to receive your birthday present," he said, stepping behind her and pulled the blindfold across her eyes, "and no peaking," he said into her ear. Rin shivered and it was not from the cold.

Sesshomaru took her hand and led her away in what she felt was certain doom. She told him she didn't like surprises!

He didn't take her far, just around the corner by her reckoning and she heard a jingle of keys and a lock being undone. Sesshomaru opened the door and led her inside.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Rin asked desperately, a hand already reaching up to remove it.

"Not yet," he said as he took that same hand and led her further in the building until he stopped and positioned her in a specific way and walked back up to the entrance to find the switch to turn the lights on.

 _click_

"Now you may remove it," he said and Rin didn't waste time in ripping it off.

She was about to scold him, but her surroundings stopped her mid-inhalation.

It was a studio. A professional photography studio and she was standing right in the middle of it. She turned looking at everything, from the cameras, to lighting, already adding ideas to make the place better.

"This is basically a blank canvas, but all the equipment you will ever need is here. Do you approve?" Sesshomaru spoke, but the reaction he received was really exuberant. Rin ran towards him full tilt and jumped on him, giving his entire face the kiss treatment until she landed on his lips.

Sesshomaru let her dominate for only a moment and then his instincts kicked in and he turned them both around so Rin had her back against the wall. He took over until they both were out of breath.

"Yes I approve," Rin said, finally able to make a coherent thought and to open her eyes to look at him.

"Also consider this your third courting gift also," he said looking to the room making Rin look also.

It was an immense gift and Rin planned on using it to it's full potential.

"Domo arigatogozaimasu," Rin said in japanese making Sesshomaru turn to her in slight surprise. He keeps forgetting that she is also of Japanese decent.

"Doitashimashite," he replied, dipping down to kiss her once more.

XOXO

In the shadow of building across from where Sesshomaru and Rin were, stood a slight figure in white, a mirror in her hands.

"Not now Kanna," said a slippery voice in her head.

"When?" she said in her small voice.

"Soon, real soon."

Kanna listened as Naraku chuckled darkly.

 _ **XOXO**_

 **A/N: Hey there! Long time no read. Well…this took a while to update. This summer has been long, but it has also been short. Well here is another chapter for my readers who have been waiting ever so patiently.**

 **I will be faster this time with an update. Next time I plan on doing a time jump and Naraku is going to make a scene. Yikes!**

 **See ya soon and READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 12**

 **one month before wedding**

 **Warning: Slight Lime**

Rin sighed looking over her books. So far for a new business starting out, she was doing really good. Two months ago she had to hire a new photographer by the name of Jakostu.

Now he was a character. The first time she met him, only one word came to mind; flamboyant. She could tell right away that he was gay, but he tried to hide the fact. Rin let him know the moment she hired him that she did not mind that he was gay and that he didn't need to hide it. A sense of relief washed over his entire body when she said that.

But when Jakostu met Sesshomaru the first time, one word; awkward. Sesshomaru could not make heads or tails of this man who kept on winking at him. Rin politely reminded Jak that Sesshomaru was taken, told Sesshomaru that Jak was gay, and finally Sesshomaru telling Jak not to touch him. So goes the circle of life.

In other news, as soon as Rin got her business officially open and trying to balance wedding plans in the mix, Sango and Miroku ended up her first customers. Sango wanted pregnancy photos. Sango was so excited over them that not a week later she went into labor, four weeks premature. It is sometimes typical when carrying twins to go into labor early, but Sango was freaking out. She had two healthy little girls though, and both doing very well.

Two months after Sango had the twins, Kagome and Inuyasha welcomed a baby boy. When Rin and Sesshomaru saw pictures of the little guy, he looked like a carbon copy of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru said, "Oh great," and Rin promptly smacked him in the stomach.

As far as wedding plans go, almost everything was set. Rin would have to give Izayoi a thousand thank you's for all the help she received. For bridesmaids, there is Ayame (maid of honor, which Ayame received with joyous exaltation), Sango, and Kagome. Sesshomaru chose Koga to be his best man and then Miroku and Inuyasha were his other two.

"Hey boss lady," came a voice from the doorway, dragging Rin out of her reverie.

"Yes Jak? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to close for tonight so you can spend some time with that scrumptious future husband of yours," Jak said, leaning against the doorway.

Rin smiled at Jak's choice of words. Yes, Sesshomaru was quite scrumptious.

"Okay Jak," she said and started to gather her things and putting stuff away that didn't need to be out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya later boss lady," Jak winked as she went out the door.

Rin didn't need to go far, because right next door was Sesshomaru's new office for Larrabee Co. Sesshomaru decided to move his entire office that was in the apartment into a more stable location for his business.

Rin had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to just be close to her and to keep her safe. Rin never forgot what happened at the ball, when Naraku cut her wrist.

So she never argued when Sesshomaru seemed to be extra protective.

Rin went up to Sesshomaru's office on the second floor where she politely knocked on the door. She opened it to see Sesshomaru on the phone. He looked up and waved her in.

"Yes father. Understood. I'll see you in Tokyo tomorrow. Bye," Sesshomaru hung up and stood up from his seat.

"Long day?" Rin questioned as she walked towards him as he gathered things into his briefcase that he would need to take with him. He grunted in response and closed the case with an audible snap.

"That bad, huh," she said, now standing beside him, taking his hand into hers gently. He sighed and he looked at their joined hands.

"I'll just be glad when this deal is all over. I shouldn't be gone more than a week," he said as he started to lead her out of his office.

"Yes I know. I also promised that I would keep Ah and Un with me at all times," she said, trying to reassure him that she would stay safe while he was gone, "but I do need to remind you about that appointment while you are gone."

"What appointment?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"The dog appointment, where Ah and Un get…," she made scissor motions with her fingers.

"Ah shit," he completely forgot about that. "Are you sure you don't want to breed them?" he asked, thinking that she might change her mind and not go to the appointment.

"Sesshomaru we discussed this quite thoroughly. They are getting nipped," she said as Sesshomaru held open the door to go into their building, "Besides I will be just dropping them off. They'll be there all day. How about this, I'll have either Kohaku or Ai escort me to and from. Will that work for you?"

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat.

"I'll be okay Sesshomaru," Rin said, giving him a reassuring smile as she opened the door to their apartment and the topic of discussion came bounding up to them.

"Ah, Un! Down boys," Rin said trying to placate the dogs while trying not to drop her stuff in the process.

Sesshomaru barked. Ah and Un immediately sat on their haunches.

"Dang," Rin muttered as she put her things away and came back to see Sesshomaru on the floor with the dogs. Rin couldn't help it and located her camera quickly and took several shots before he noticed.

"Rin you know I don't like my picture taken," he said without looking at her. She just smiled and put her camera away.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?" he asked as Rin came back into the room.

"No. Why?"

"I'm taking you out and afterwards I would like to show you something," he said as he walked towards her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Now she was very good at interpreting his expressions, but this one for some reason stumped her.

"Okay," she said, shrugging off the thought, "should I get changed into something else or is this okay?"

"Your outfit is fine, but I need to change," he said walking past her to go to their bedroom. Five minutes later he was dressed in jeans and a polo. Rin waited patiently, holding his jacket while he grabbed the keys and his wallet.

Sesshomaru put on his jacket and they were out the door and headed to the car.

As they drove around town, Rin could only wonder where they were going, not for dinner, but after. She had no idea.

They stopped at a small restaurant and they were immediately seated.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going after this?" Rin questioned, not able to keep it in any longer.

Sesshomaru just smirked in her direction as he quickly skimmed the menu then set it down already knowing what he wanted. Rin did similar and did her pouty face.

In moments of weakness Sesshomaru would give in to said pouty face, but this time, he knew he wouldn't.

"No Rin," he said, taking a sip of water. Rin's pout turned into a real pout and Sesshomaru could not help but smirk.

After ordering their dinner came quickly and they ate in silence. Rin was anxious, so she scarfed down her food as fast as she could without being vulgar about it because she couldn't wait to see what Sesshomaru had planned.

"In a hurry?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hide the smirk on his face, taking his time with his own meal.

"Hurry?" Rin cocked her eyebrow.

"You are already done with your meal. Usually it's the other way around," Sesshomaru commented, only halfway through his own.

"For some reason, whatever you are hiding, is getting me really excited," Rin said, shrugging her shoulders. Sesshomaru tilted his head at her comment and wondered if she could read his mind. This would not be the first time. Their bond was unusually strong, so it would be possible.

Just in case Sesshomaru cleared his mind of anything that he was planning.

He finished his dinner shortly after, payed the bill and they left the restaurant.

Rin watched the city go by and noticed they were headed out of town. Rin turned to Sesshomaru to see if he would let her get any hint as to where they were going. He was straight faced as always.

Rin started to fidget.

"Are we there yet?"

"Be patient Rin, we are almost there," Sesshomaru said, trying very hard not to chuckle.

They headed south, past the town of Melun to the even smaller town of La Rochette and past even that. Sesshomaru then took a right and headed to Bois de la Rochette. It is here that Sesshomaru pulled off the road and stopped. He got out of the car and Rin followed.

She quirked her eyebrow and he just simply said, "I need room in order to do this."

Then it dawned on her as he took her hand and headed into the trees. It was getting dark and Rin was having trouble seeing so she relied on Sesshomaru to guide her through the trees. Sooner than she realized he stopped and turned to her.

"Stay right here. Do not move from this spot," he said, caution in his voice. Rin nodded her head and held his jacket when he handed it to her. He stepped away and walked a good distance from her and when he turned his eyes had changed from their gold to deep blood red.

Rin held her breath because what happened in the next moments took her breath away. His face elongated, his markings became more distinguished and jagged, his hair became more wild than she had ever seen it.

Next thing she knew he was a big ball of energy zooming around and landed making trees fall over in the wake. Rin closed her eyes and held onto the tree that was next to her for dear life. Once she was sure everything had settled down she reopened her eyes.

Rin gasped at the sight before her.

"Sesshomaru?"

The big dog in front of her answered with a deep resounding growl. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. His head alone reached the top of the trees. Rin swallowed and stepped forward to her mate. His true form was absolutely amazing and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

Sesshomaru bent down on all fours to let his mate approach him. She was cautious, to make sure not to startle him. As if she could.

Rin reached out her hand and stroked his fur making him groan in contentment. Rin smiled and hugged his muzzle and kissed it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for showing me this," she said and while her eyes were closed Sesshomaru smoothly changed back into his humanoid form and embraced her in his arms.

"Were you frightened?" he asked. He just needed to know.

Rin looked up into his eyes and answered truthfully.

"To be honest at first I was," she said and quickly moved on as she saw the look in his eyes, "but then I realized. It was just you. You would never hurt me. What happened in the past between us is in the past. I have already forgiven you. What you showed me tonight was so amazing and so much trust…I have no other words to describe what I saw. I love you, mate."

With her speech finished she stood up on her tiptoes, her hands coming up to cradle his face, she took his lips with her own, slow and sweet. Sesshomaru in response picked her up, taking her off her toes, letting his orb of light surround them, his energy taking them back to the car.

Once back on her feet, Rin felt light headed and very aroused by the time she found herself in the passenger seat of the car. Sesshomaru was already driving, on his way back to Paris and was fighting his control when Rin's arousal was permeating every inch of the interior of the car. He just needed to concentrate on the road.

An hour later they made it back to their apartment in one piece, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, so once the door was shut to their apartment, he brought Rin up against the wall and lifted her up so her legs wound around his hips.

"Rin I have a problem," to emphasize his point he slowly thrust into her core, letting her know about the bulge in his pants.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed, grinding into him in return.

"I also have a problem," she whispered, moaning as his mouth took purchase on her neck.

"Stop me if I go to far," he said, the only warning he gave her before she felt her back hit the mattress. How she got there so quick, she didn't know and rightly she didn't care. Sesshomaru's mouth found hers then and ravished it with thorough intensity, Rin thought she would explode right then. Sesshomaru then broke apart from her mouth to sit up to take off his shirt. He watched as Rin followed suit and one step further she took off her bra.

Sesshomaru stopped his movements once those perfectly symmetrical mounds came into his view. Then he started to second guess himself. Did he have the control?

Rin saw his hesitation and took matters into her own hands. The sexual tension was palpable in the room. Both of them knew there would be no penetration, but they needed release. One month till the wedding was getting them sexually frustrated.

She got up so she was on her knees and brought him up with her hands on his face. Sesshomaru watched her as her hands left his face and started to trace her fingers over his skin causing him to shiver. Her hands eventually led to his own and she brought them up and simply placed them on her breasts.

"Touch me Sesshomaru," Rin said and that was all he needed to get his head wrapped around the fact that she wanted this too. He took one of his hands off of her breast to her back to guide her back down onto the mattress. His mouth returned to hers and started kissing her thoroughly.

He parted a moment later to start kissing along her jaw, the other hand stationary on her other breast, started moving, molding, and tweaking. Rin's gasping filled the room. When he put his mouth on the other nipple did she start to squirm.

"Oh…Sessh," Rin moaned out, arching her back. She was in absolute bliss and they hadn't even broken the tip of the iceberg yet. She placed her hands on his head and let her fingers entangle in his hair. Sesshomaru groaned and switched breasts in response. Rin dug her fingers further into his scalp.

Sesshomaru finally parted with her breast with a resounding pop of his lips. Rin gasped and whined in the same breath, but was soon mewling again once Sesshomaru started leaving a trail of kisses and love bites towards her naval.

He paused for just a moment, looked into her eyes as he flicked the button on her pants open and in one swift movement, relieved her of her pants. Her only article of clothing was her underwear.

Rin gasped at the suddenness of the action, but she felt Sesshomaru went still once again. She looked up to see Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as if in deep concentration. She waited till his eyes opened and saw they were on the verge of turning red, which only served to turn her on more. She bit her lip and very tantalizingly slowly took off her underwear.

Sesshomaru held his breath as his mate took off her last article of clothing. He was going to lose it as he continued to watch as Rin flung her underwear across the room and spread her legs to invite him in. Yes he was going to lose it.

When Sesshomaru didn't immediately move, Rin voiced her incentive.

"Sesshomaru, touch me. I want you to touch me," she whispered, quite nearly to the point of begging. Sesshomaru didn't need telling twice once he heard her. Slowly he started to message her legs, getting them to relax, placing kisses where his hands went.

Rin closed her eyes in bliss. His slow touches already sending her into quivering anticipation. When he blew his breath on her opening she nearly went undone.

Sesshomaru had to hold her down to keep her from bucking her hips. He blew on her opening again. Without the ability to move her hips anymore, the only thing she could do was twist her head side to side and grasp her pillow tightly into her hands.

Sesshomaru smirked in male pride and gave her what she really wanted and what he really wanted. He gave her a lick, tasting her sweet virgin juices for the first time. Rin gave out a strangled gasp. He did it again with a little flick of his tongue to her clit.

That little flick sent a shock of sensation up her spine. If this was just his tongue she couldn't imagine what-

Fingers! He's using his fingers!

Rin at this point was a puddle of goo who was very close to completing her very first official orgasm and she was loving every minute of it.

Sesshomaru was just toying with her clit with his finger and he could smell that she was close, then he began to wonder. What will her reaction be if he put a finger inside? How tight will she be? Only one way to find out.

He retracted a single claw and started to probe her entrance, soaking it in her juices. Before Rin could react properly, Sesshomaru inserted that single finger and it had her arching her back off the bed.

"Oh..my…oh…geeeaaah!," Rin let out her release, tensing every muscle in her body, sweat poring from every pore. Once she came down her high and thinking that Sesshomaru was done, she was wrong. She darted her eyes down to watch him insert two fingers inside her. With all her sensitivity from her earlier orgasm it wasn't long before Sesshomaru had her peaking once again.

Sesshomaru watched his mate writhe under his ministrations. He wanted to send her over the edge again and with the slightest touch to her clit with his thumb, he sent her tumbling. He darted down to quickly lap up her juices and savored every last drop. He was in heaven.

With her thighs shaking from her second orgasm, Rin never felt more alive. Her breathing calming, Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru wipe her juices off of his face. Now it was time to return the favor.

She sat up slowly and took one of his hands and guided him to lay on his back.

"Rin, what-" he tried to question, but was silenced by lips on his.

"Shh, it is only right that I return the favor," she said, giving him the sweetest smile while straddling his waist. She kissed him again, then leaving his lips started to head south. Even though as inexperienced in this as she was, she grew more confident as more noise was erupting from his throat. It was when she finally made it to his pants that she paused.

The bulge in his pants was, not to put a finer point to it, huge. Rin took a deep breath and quickly unbuttoned, unzippered his pants and along with his underwear, pulled down his pants.

Once she tossed them to the other side of the room, she returned her gaze back to Sesshomaru and his very erect member. She bit her lip, took one last look into Sesshomaru's eye's and took the dive.

She ran her tongue up his full length, earning her a very deep inhale from her mate. She did it again and this time used her right hand to take a hold of his shaft.

Sesshomaru was in shock. He was stiff as a board and he could barely manage his breathing.

"Relax," came a quiet voice from the general area of his nether regions, "and let go." Then he felt her mouth take him in and his eyes rolled back into his head. His hands gripping the headboard for dear life.

Rin moved her mouth over him the best she could. He was a lot to take in, but whatever she was doing was making her lover trying to desperately catch his breath. She swirled her tongue around the head and went down on him again and again.

Sesshomaru was in absolute ecstasy and he was so close. To get closer to his finish he started to thrust his hips ever so slightly.

Rin noticed this and decided to pick up the pace even with her jaw aching from the action. After a minute of this she felt her mate stiffen and let out a strangled yell. A hot liquid entered her mouth in several short bursts. In Rin's opinion it tasted tangy and slightly bitter.

She waited till he finished completely and then moved her mouth off of him. Now she didn't know if she wanted to spit or swallow. Seeing her mate in a comatose state, his hands had yet to leave the headboard, she decided to spit.

Getting off the bed, she quickly sent his cum down the sink and she rinsed her mouth out at the same time. Looking at her image in the mirror, she looked flushed, but thoroughly satisfied.

She turned and went back to the bed, seeing that Sesshomaru was finally completely relaxed, his hands no longer on the headboard and his eyes were looking at her progress back to the bed. Rin settled down next to him and snuggled up close, both of them sated…for now.

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?" Rin asked in the dark of the room.

"I'll take a taxi. Sleep, my Rin," he said, stroking her hair to coax her to sleep.

"Mmmm," was her only response as she drifted off.

Sesshomaru watched her in her slumber and glanced at the clock seeing he had to be up in two hours. He'd sleep on the plane. With that he simply watched his mate sleep until he had to get up.

XOXO

Rin woke up to her alarm going off on her nightstand. She hurriedly turned it off and noticed her mate's side of the bed was empty. She sighed thinking it would be a week before she could see him again.

She lay there for a moment before finally getting up to take a shower when she noticed a note on his pillow. She picked it up to read:

 _Rin,_

 _I hope you slept well. I will call when I'll get there. Stay safe. Love,_

 _Sesshomaru_

Rin smiled at the little note and got out of bed to start the day.

An hour later she had Ah and Un in the back of the volvo and headed to work.

The day itself was normal, just had an interlude where she had to drop off the dogs.

There was one point where Jak started teasing her about having an afterglow. She carefully explained to him that her love and sex life was none of his business.

"With a hunk like that! I'm just jealous it wasn't me," he had said, earning a smack with a clipboard that was in her hand.

She finally got the call that Ah and Un were done and were ready to be picked up, but that they would be out of sorts for the rest of the day. So with Kohaku's help, she managed to get them home and into their cones of shame, at least that was the expressions they gave her when put in the things.

"Well have a good rest of the night. See ya tomorrow Rin," Kohaku said as he headed out the door.

"Yep, see ya tomorrow," Rin said, shutting the door then turned around to the quiet apartment.

 _ring, ring_

Rin lurched to her phone to answer it.

"Hello? Sesshomaru?"

 _"Hello Rin. Just calling to let you know that I landed safely."_

"That's good."

 _"How are the dogs?"_

"They did fine. They are wearing their cones of shame right now. Still a little drowsy, but they should perk up by tomorrow."

 _"Good to hear. Listen I have to go, this jet lag is killing me."_

"Oh really?"

 _"I'll see you at the end of the week."_

"Miss you."

 _"Miss you too. Love you Rin."_

"Love you too. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Rin ended their conversation with a click and set the phone down. This was going to be a long week. So she set about the rest of the evening eating a small dinner and fiddling with photos that needed to be edited.

After doing that she sat herself down and turned on a movie. The movie was over, the dogs were asleep in their kennels, she decided to go to bed.

Rin headed up stairs when she started to feel a breeze. Entering the room, she didn't remember leaving the window open.

Strange.

She went to the window and promptly shut it, but turning around…

"Ahh!" she yelled. In front of her was what looked like a small child. Her hair was white, with white flowers, and a white kimono. In the little girls hands was a mirror. What disturbed Rin the most was the eyes. They were lifeless.

"Who are you?" Rin questioned. She didn't receive an answer, only a slight gesture with the mirror.

The next moments, Rin couldn't describe what was happening. All she felt was cold, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and then darkness.

The girl by the name of Kanna, watched as the woman fell with a thud. The window burst open again to let in another figure, floating on a feather.

"Good work Kanna. Let's go before the dogs decide to come up here," Kagura said, bending down to pick up an unconscious Rin. Kanna deftly climbed onto the feather. Then as quick as they came, they left.

It was then that Ah and Un, still groggy made it to their masters bedroom. Their mistress was gone. So the only thing they could do was run to the window and bark.

XOXO

 **A/N: Hey there. Long time no read. Quite literally. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Years.**

 **I have a new story that I'm writing. It's called Shall We Dance. It's another Sessh and Rin flick. Hope you like.**

 **Here's the next chappie. R/R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 13**

Sesshomaru was up early the day of the meeting. The plan was simple: introduction, discussion, politely decline the deal, leave hopefully on good terms.

That was what he and his father discussed. Now all he had to do was wait till it was time to leave for the appointment at one.

The reason why his father tagged along was that Inuyasha couldn't leave Kagome and the baby. Becoming a father made Inuyasha more down to earth.

Over breakfast in their hotel room, Sesshomaru and his father discussed one more time what the plan would be. Once done they went their separate ways until it was time to go.

Both demons in immaculate suits and briefcases in hand, left the hotel. Everyone parted ways for them, their aura alone demanded respect. In Japan, they were not known as Larrabee, they were known as Takahashi. A very old and respected family.

His father took the drivers seat to take them to downtown Tokyo. Sesshomaru silently watched the skyline pass by, for there was nothing to say. He looked at his watch. He thought about calling Rin, but it was still early morning in Paris. She wouldn't be up yet.

InuTaisho parked the car in a parking garage and they both got out. It was a short walk to the front of the building that held Onigumo, Inc. Sesshomaru looked at it and was not impressed.

They entered the building and were immediately directed to the top floor. Once there, after checking in with the secretary, since they were a tad bit early, they sat in the waiting chairs that were provided.

Five minutes later they heard a group of people walking in there direction. Naraku was in the center, talking and listening to the other men in the group. Then he noticed them and started to shoo away the people around them.

"Hello, my name is Naraku Onigumo. I hope your flight was good," he said, bringing forward his hand to shake. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru gave him quick shakes.

"It was good. Shall we get started then?" InuTaisho said in return.

"We shall. Follow me to my office," Naraku gestured to the double doors down the hall. He opened them and let Sesshomaru and InuTaisho in.

"Please have a seat," Naraku gestured to the lounge chairs in the room. Naraku quickly went to his desk to grab a file and joined them.

"Now lets get started," he said and off they went.

They started discussing the contract in question.

XOXO

Half a world away in Paris Kohaku was walking up the steps of Rin's apartment building. He approached the door and started knocking. Barking was the only answer he got.

He knocked again and more barking.

"Rin?" he talked through the door. Still no answer.

Now he was getting worried. He knocked again to make sure she heard it, but was only greeted with more barking. He started fishing out his wallet and took out his credit card and shimmed the card through until the door popped open.

Kohaku was greeted with two cone headed dogs.

"Hey, hey, hey, settle down boys. Shh," he tried to calm them but they were all over the place. Kohaku ignored them for a moment to look around the apartment. Everything seemed to be in its place, but the way the dogs were acting, he wasn't so sure.

"Rin?" Kohaku called out and the dogs stopped to look at him with heads tilted.

"Where's Rin boy's?"

They bolted and went up the stairs. Kohaku followed them up to Sesshomaru and Rin's room.

"Rin?" Kohaku looked around but there was no sign of life.

 _bark_

Kohaku turned to, he thinks the darker one was Ah, and saw the open window. Kohaku ran to the window, thinking the worst. He looked down, but nothing was there. He looked to the dogs again and they weren't looking down, they were looking up.

Kohaku turned and ran pulling out his phone in the process intending to call the police, but he never got the chance.

 _ring, ring_

Kohaku looked to the home phone on the wall. With a shaking hand he pulled it off the receiver. He listened for a moment until the person on the other line started speaking.

 _"Don't call the police or we kill the girl."_

"Who is this?"

 _"Never you mind. Listen closely. In roughly half an hour you will use your phone and call Sesshomaru's cell. Tell him what happened. Do nothing else. Call anyone besides Sesshomaru, Rin dies."_

The line went dead after that. Kohaku was scared, insanely so. Scared for Rin and scared of what Sesshomaru would do when he found out.

XOXO

"We decline."

Naraku looked like a deer in headlights. After a moment he shook himself.

"Say that again," he said, a slight rage starting to build inside.

"I said we decline your offer to merge," Sesshomaru said, a muscle now twitching above his eyebrow in irritation.

A change came over Naraku just then. His amicable behavior shed and in place was a man not afraid to kill sat in front of them. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho were not surprised that he would act this way.

"I thought you would say that," Naraku said menacingly. He stood up and walked to his desk just as the phone started ringing. He picked it up and very quickly talked and ended the conversation. When he turned around he had an evil smirk upon his face.

"You see gentleman, I never intended for you agree with the contract on the spot. So I needed to take steps so you have no choice but to do so," he said, walking to behind his desk to sit down in his chair like a king on his throne.

Sesshomaru stood up smoothly and his father followed suit.

"Explain yourself," he said.

"Certainly."

 _ring, ring_

This time it came from his computer. Naraku fiddled with it for a moment and turned the screen.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. There on the screen was Rin, tied, gagged and passed out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to be civil at the same time restraining himself from not killing the man front of him.

"My little trump card. No harm will come to her as long as you cooperate. Sign the contract," Naraku said.

Even though seeing Rin tied up on the screen, Sesshomaru said, "I will not sign and you know why. It's because I will be signing my company over to you. Not the other way around. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to do that."

"Kanna, awaken Rin," Naraku said and a little girl in white entered the screen. She did something with her mirror and Rin's eyes started to flutter and open. It took a moment to realized where she was and that she was tied to a chair, that she started to panic.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled. Rin turned to the sound of his voice and started screaming his name through the gag in her mouth. He started to shake.

Getting tired of the noise Rin was making on the screen, Naraku said, "Silence the wench Kagura."

Another figure entered the screen and she had in her hand what looked like a gun, simply touched it to Rin's neck and she passed out again.

"You bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled, now getting restrained by his own father.

"Tut, tut, tut, Sesshomaru. Like I said before. Sign the contract and your future mate will not be harmed," he said and then jerked as if he had a sudden idea, "You know what I will give you twenty-four hours to rethink your decision. At the end of those hours and that contract isn't signed, your mate-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru was so livid, his eyes turned red and he broke free of his father's hold. Two seconds later Naraku's head was rolling on the floor.

"Sesshomaru, what-" InuTaisho was in the process of reprimanding him, but what he was going to say died in his throat as Naraku's body disintegrated and left behind what looked like-

"A puppet father. We've been talking to a fucking puppet this whole time. And he has-" there was so much emotion in Sesshomaru's voice that he couldn't finish the sentence.

 _ring ring_

This time it came from his pocket, but since he was in such an emotional state he handed his phone to his father.

"Hello? Yes this is his father. Yes we know. We have twenty-four hours. Yes, goodbye," InuTaisho finished the conversation and pocketed the phone, watching his son clench and unclench his fists.

"We will find her Sesshomaru."

His father's words fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru was desperately trying to control his demon from taking over and destroying the entire block.

 _I will find you Rin._

XOXO

 **A/N: I think this is a record update with this story. I think it's because I'm also writing another story alongside this one. It helps it move along.**

 **Well now I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to R/R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 14**

She felt heavy. Her head pounding.

What in the world was wrong with her?

As awareness became progressively better, she sensed someone else was with her.

"I see you are now awake," said a voice said and that is when Rin opened her eyes and focused on the man sitting in front of her.

She slowly sat up and took in the room which consisted of just the bed she was laying on and the chair that the man sat in. She knew this man all too well.

"Why am I here?" she questioned, speaking in barely a whisper from lack of use.

He chuckled darkly.

"I simply want Sesshomaru's legacy and you are the key in getting that for me," Naraku chuckled again.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

Then he stood up to his full height.

"You will find out soon enough," then he turned and left the room, the lock on the door brought a finality note to her throbbing head.

Then the situation was starting to fall down around her. She was trapped and there was no way out.

A tear slipped down and she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "help."

XOXO

Sesshomaru paced. He could not stop moving. He needed to do something and yet he didn't know where to start.

To start to look.

His demon was restless. His mate was in danger and everyone that was in the room staring at him was not helping.

Naraku was going to pay dearly for messing with him.

In the interim Sesshomaru and his father flew back to Paris and meeting them at the airport was Kohaku and Miroku. Kohaku apologized profusely for not watching Rin closely.

In his agitated state Sesshomaru didn't answer him immediately, but Kohaku understood.

All of them now either stood or sat down, but Sesshomaru was the only one moving, Ah and Un dogging his heels as he went.

It was Miroku who broke the silence first.

"Sesshomaru, how close would you say you are to Rin?" he asked, making Sesshomaru stop his pacing to the question.

"What do you mean?" he countered, his eyes already a deep red. The question just seemed to redden his eyes further.

"I mean that even though you two aren't mated yet, would you say your connection with her is strong?" Miroku elaborated.

Sesshomaru thought a moment. The past months had been the best in his entire life, spending them with her. At moments, either he or Rin, would get a glimpse into each others thoughts. Then the night before he left for Japan, lets just say, she was the most beautiful in that moment. It set his nerves on fire just thinking about it.

Miroku watched Sesshomaru closely as deep thoughts passed behind the demons eyes and the redness in them began to fade ever so slightly. He nodded to himself and he stood up.

"Sesshomaru do you think would be able to sense her if you concentrated hard enough?" he asked, the whole room tensed, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru was confident in his answer. Miroku nodded again then turned to Kohaku.

"Kohaku if you could go to my car. There is a black bag in the trunk. Could you go get it for me please?" Miroku took out his car keys and tossed them to his brother-in-law while he talked.

"That black bag?" Kohaku asked a little hesitantly, which raised eyebrows of both demons in the room.

"Yes that bag, now go, time is against us," Miroku spoke and Kohaku ran out of the apartment.

"What is he getting?" InuTaisho asked, finally speaking up.

"An amplifier. We need to channel Sesshomaru's connection with Rin. Now all we need is a map," Miroku barely had the last sentence out when Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared, laying out a map of Paris and the surrounding areas on the kitchen table.

Kohaku came back a moment later, a little out of breath and handed Miroku a black bag. Miroku set it on the table, opened it and started to rummage through it.

"Oh come on, where is it," Miroku said to himself, his arm going ever deeper into the bag to the point his arm up to his shoulder was in the bag. Then he put his head in it.

Sesshomaru had an eyebrow cocked in slight confusion. InuTaisho couldn't help himself and looked under the table to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Aha!" Miroku cried out triumphantly, his head and arm reappearing, a golden chain wrapped around his hand. On the end of it was a crystal the length of a crayon.

"Now this crystal should help find Rin. It will channel the connection between the two of you. If Rin is still in Paris, this should let us know her exact location," Miroku explained, handing the chain to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrapped the chain around his index finger. He just hoped it worked.

He closed his eyes and thought of his mate.

While his eyes were closed, everybody watched the crystal with unwavering eyes. A moment later, it started to waver without any help, back and forth it went.

Sesshomaru felt the crystal pulse and he let it go, letting it shoot out of his hand and onto the western edge of the map.

"That is in Garches," Kohaku commented, but Sesshomaru did not wait, he grabbed the crystal, in case his senses failed him, and flew out of the window. InuTaisho followed, not even bothering to question Sesshomaru's motives.

Miroku and Kohaku watched them disappear to the west.

"Do you know how to get hold of the demon council?" Kohaku asked out loud.

"Yes, they will need to know about this," Miroku said and reached for his phone.

Sesshomaru flew like the speed of light, his own father had a hard time keeping up.

 _Rin, I am coming for you!_

XOXO

Rin jolted upright and the sound of the lock on the door being moved. As a caution, she backed her way to the farthest corner.

The door opened, but it did not reveal Naraku.

"Kagura?" Rin questioned, her voice cracking slightly from lack of moisture.

Kagura kept silent and closed the door.

"Listen to me carefully," Kagura said, looking squarely into Rin's eyes. Rin stayed perfectly still, afraid to move as Kagura moved toward her.

She then spoke very quickly.

"I don't have much time before Naraku finds out I'm here. Three things you need to know, one is Sesshomaru is on his way here," Rin gasped at this, "two I am going to leave the door unlocked, and third," Kagura then grabbed Rin's right wrist aggressively, pulled a knife out of her kimono and drove the tip down Rin's arm in one swift motion.

Rin screamed her horror and jerked her arm away from Kagura, which she let go without struggle.

"Why are you helping me?" Rin gasped out, holding her now bleeding arm against her chest.

"Let's just say that-" BANG! The noise startled both women out of the hurried conversation. Rin looked into Kagura's eyes and saw a glimmer of something, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Get to a hospital as soon as you can," was the last thing Kagura said and she left the room and true to her word, left the door unlocked.

Rin cradled her bleeding arm for a moment and very cautiously made her way to the door. She opened it even more cautiously. She peeked her head out.

The coast was clear.

She ran.

She found that she was in a big mansion and finding the closest exit was relatively easy. Almost too easy, but Rin didn't care. She wanted out.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she ran out of the house, not looking back to see Naraku watching her escape. He fumed, but he had one more card to play.

XOXO

Sesshomaru followed the crystals direction and arrived at the destination. A mansion stood in front of him, but it was the barrier that surrounded it, made him impatient and angry.

 _Screw it._

He transformed and used the force of his orb to pierce the barrier, breaking it like a piece of glass.

Once it was broken though, the smell of blood assailed his sense of smell. Rin's blood.

He roared his rage, breaking every window of the house.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned his giant head to the voice and saw her running towards him. He saw her cradling her arm, her shirt completely covered in her own blood.

"Sesshomaru! I'll take care of Rin! You go get Naraku before he escapes!" yelled his father running towards Rin, but before Sesshomaru could take a step towards the house, Rin let out an earsplitting scream.

To his utter horror, Rin was on the ground, bent over double, rocking back and forth. Sesshomaru immediately transformed to his human form, running to her.

His father got to her first and was undoing his belt and wrapping it around her arm.

"She's been poisoned," InuTaisho said, tightening the strap, Rin's eyes rolling and mouth foaming. Her entire right arm was turning purple.

"Rin. Focus on me Rin!" Sesshomaru desperately trying to get Rin to look at him, cradling her head in his hands.

"Sesshomaru mark her," InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"Your power through your mark should stop the flow of the poison, but we still need to get her to a hospital. Do it now," InuTaisho urged. Time was of the essence.

Sesshomaru wasted no time then bit her in the neck. He felt Rin stiffen in the act that was supposed to be saved for their wedding night. He didn't let go till he heard her breathing begin to steady. Only then did he let go of her neck.

He looked at Rin's face and she was unconscious. The bleeding to her arm had yet to stop, so Sesshomaru took off his own shirt to wrap her arm to stem the flow.

"You need to get your mate to a hospital," a voice said from behind them. Both demons looked to see Katsuo walking toward them.

"We will take care of this insect," he said, staring at the house, "Susan erect a barrier."

Next Susan, the only human on the council, stood next to Katsuo and proceeded to erect a barrier at the same time as purple plumes of miasma came issuing from the house.

Sesshomaru watched the council come to their aid as he picked up Rin from the ground. Before they left, Sesshomaru addressed Katsuo.

"When you capture him, I want to kill him myself," he said, Katsuo looked at him and nodded.

"You have every right to. We will contact you when he detained for his transgressions," he said nodding and with that Sesshomaru took off.

He flew faster than he had ever flown. Rin's heartbeat was beginning to fade.

XOXO

 _a week later…_

Rin felt heavy. Her mouth dry. She had trouble opening her eyes because when she did, she was blinded to the light that was overhead.

"Rin?"

She felt herself smile when she heard his voice. She finally managed to open her eyes to bring him into focus. He was standing over her looking like he hadn't slept at all.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Sesshomaru saw this and soaked a sponge and inserted it into her mouth to coat it with water. The relief was instantaneous.

"Thank you," Rin whispered, still barely able to speak, but it was still an improvement.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like there is a weight on my chest. How long have I been…?" she couldn't finish the sentence, but Sesshomaru knew what she meant.

"A week," he answered, finally taking a seat beside her bed.

"You barely made it. If I hadn't marked you, you would have…" Sesshomaru couldn't finish because he didn't want to think of the possibility that Rin could have died.

Rin smiled and took his hand into her own. That is when she noticed the bandaging on her arm. Her mind came forth with another question.

"Where is Kagura?" she asked.

"Kagura?" he paused and then gave her an answer, "She was found dead when Naraku was finally apprehended. Her heart was crushed."

"She died because she saved me," Rin said drifting her gaze to the window. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, but Rin did not see.

"Rin it was not your fault," he said, making her turn her gaze back toward him. With tears in her eyes, the emotions she was feeling was draining what strength she had left. Sesshomaru noticed and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest," Sesshomaru said.

"I…don't…want…," she tried to protest but she was back to sleep before she could finish her statement. Sesshomaru sat back down in the chair and watched his mate sleep soundly until he too felt his sleepless nights catching up to him.

He laid his head down on her bed and a few moments later, he was asleep.

XOXO

Days went by and Rin's strength gradually came back to the point where she could stay awake the entire day. It was at that point that the demon council came to question her on her side of the events.

Rin told them everything. It was then that she was told that Naraku was dead and was killed by Sesshomaru himself. Rin looked at her mate then, not in disgust, but in awe. It was also the realization that Naraku couldn't terrorize them anymore gave her peace of mind.

Sesshomaru never left her side the entire time. It wasn't until a week before their wedding that Rin was finally released from the hospital. Everyone was there to escort her out. Her father, InuTaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, their little boy Ito, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Sango, their little girls, Kohaku and his girlfriend, Jakatsu. It made Rin feel like a very ripe tomato, at least in the face.

Once home, Ah and Un greeted her so enthusiastically that they made her topple over on the ground. Sesshomaru nearly went ballistic with them, but hearing Rin's laugh at seeing their dogs again, made him just go down on the floor himself and join them.

The next week was spent with everyone coming to a fro to get the final preparations ready for the wedding. Sesshomaru and Rin barely had time for themselves.

It wasn't until that last week that is was finally dawning on them that they were finally going to get married.

What they had been waiting for was finally here.

XOXO

 **A/N: I know! I know! It has been quite a while since I updated. Meh!**

 **Anyways I hope this chapter is read many, many times. It actually took a lot of thinking. I hope you like and next chapter is the wedding and you guessed it, a lemon. You are probably thinking, Finally! I know I'm saying it too.**

 **Until next time! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
